L'Ultime Démon
by HROGTHAR
Summary: Alors que Harry vient de finir sa 5ème année, des boulversements sans précédents auront lieux... Anges... Démons... Société secrète... Tous serons de la partie pour la guerre se profilant à l'horizon. Un Talisman légendaire sera la clé de voûte du monde
1. Prologue: La face caché d'un ami

**Harry Potter et l'ultime Démon**

_N.A : Dans cette fic le trio d'or est un quintet. 2 persos supplémentaires le constitue (incroyable je sais compter jusqu'à cinq) et ont pour noms Jim Heartless (aussi appeler Dante)-vous saurez pourquoi plus tard- (lol) et Gabrielle Night. Cette fic se déroule après l'affaire du ministère donc à la fin de la cinquième année. Elle se déroulera ensuite durant la sixième année, puis la septième année (N.A : beaucoup de petit clin d'œil à certains mangas, et films, les connaisseurs les reconnaîtrons.)._

Les phrases en italiques représentent les pensées des personnages.

Au départ c'est l'insistance d'un ami puis un pari fait avec celui ci que j'ai réalisé cette fic !

Prologue : La face cachée d'un ami 

Détresse, peine, abattement, tristesse… voilà des mots qui pouvaient qualifier l'état d'esprit du désormais quatuor de Gryffondor et des élèves qui avaient participé à l'escapade du ministère en juin pour porter secours à Sirius. Lors de cette bataille les ayant opposés aux mangemorts et à leur maître le Lord Noir pour récupérer la prophétie le concernant lui et Harry, ils ont beaucoup perdu durant celle-ci. Sirius le parrain de Harry qui fut tué lors de cette dernière en passant à travers le voile poussé par sa cousine Bellatrixe Lestrange ainsi que leur ami Jim Heartless…

Adossé à la fenêtre du wagon du Poudlard Express et regardant le paysage défilé sous ses yeux, Harry évité autant qu'il le pouvait de repenser à la disparition de ces êtres chers à son cœur qui avaient su lui donner et redonner le goût de vivre. En premier il y avait eu Jim, déposé le même soir que lui devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive où son oncle et sa tante avaient été obligés de le garder avec eux. Il était devenu un ami, un frère, son frère de cœur, il avait vécu la même galère que lui durant onze logues années. Il l'avait toujours aidé dans les moments difficiles et dans ces combats contre Voldemort, allant jusqu'à lui jeter l'Imperium durant la quatrième année pour l'obliger à partir avec le corps de Cédric pendant qu'il assurait ses arrières et se battait contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il s'en était sortit d'extrême justesse et avait réussi à revenir à Poudlard, quelques heures plus tard dans un triste état. Il était tellement mal en point que Pomfresh ne l'avait autorisé à quitter l'infièrmerie que le jour de leur départ.

Ensuite il y avait eu Sirius en troisième année qui l'avait fait espérer quitter les Dursley à tout jamais. Néanmoins cela n'avait pas été possible à cause de la fuite du traître Qeudvers qui un an plus tard ramenais Lord Voldemort à la vie.

Harry… Harry… Harry tu m'entend ? Fit une voix féminine très loin de lui, et le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

Il tourna vers elle un visage sans émotion, un visage blasé. Il la regardait avec des yeux où toute trace de vie s'était envolée.

Non… je ne t'écoutais pas Hermione. Dit-il avec une voix indifférente, mais où perçait malgré tout une profonde tristesse. Je réfléchissais… … à tout ce qui c'était passé… fit-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Nous te demandions si tu étais au courant pour… enfin tu sais. Fit Ron mal alaise.

Au courant de quoi ?

Eh bien du fait que Jim était… ce… qu'il était.

Qu'il était à moitié démon ?

C'est cela. Fit il de plus en plus mal alaise dans le silence de mort qui c'était installé dans le wagon. Alors ? Continua-t-il.

Oui, mais il m'avait fait jurer de ne pas en parler.

Même à nous ? Demanda Gabrielle qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis la sortie de l'infièrmerie qui remontait déjà à plusieurs jours.

Oui.

Pourquoi ? fit elle.

Parce qu'il avait peur du regard des autres, peur d'être jugé pour ce qu'il était. D'être considéré comme un monstre. Et surtout que tu le rejette… parce qu'il t'aimait… sincèrement.

Il m'aimait ? Dit la concernée avec une voix serrée par l'émotion.

_**Flash back :**_

Non… non pas çà… tout mais pas ça… pas elle… Je l'aimais…

Jim venait de s'agenouillait près du corps froid et en sang de Gabrielle, il avait laissé sa baguette sur le côté, et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage pour venir s'écraser sur le doux visage de son amie. Il ne remarqua même pas la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, ni ses amis arrivés avec les membres de l'ordre. Il ne les entendis pas non plus étouffés une exclamation face au triste spectacle qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. De la haine à l'état pur voilà ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Une haine doublée d'une envie de meurtre révélant sa seconde nature.

Elle s'est bien défendue ton amie. Elle a réussi à éviter tous les Avada Kedavra que je lui balançait… fit le mangemort hilare. Malheureusement elle n'a pas survécue au dernier sortilège que je lui est lancé… le Sectumsempra est très efficace. Continua-t-il toujours heureux de son coup.

Je vais vous tuer… Fit Jim alors qu'une forte pression ainsi qu'une tension de mort s'installé dans la salle où ils se trouvaient tous réunis… Vous et tous ceux qui sont comme vous… continua t'il avec une voix froide qui aurait congelait un volcan.

Toi… Ha Ha Ha Ha… c'est surtout de rire que tu vas me faire mour…

La ferme !!

Le mangemort s'était arrêté et avait reculé face au regard de Jim et à l'aura noire qui s'échappait de son corps. Ses yeux exprimaient la profondeur de son âme en cet instant, noire… Ils étaient noirs avec cinq pupilles blanches disposées en pintagramme renversé entourant la principale rouge dilatée à son maximum. Le regard d'un démon. Un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur ses lèvres révélant deux canines un petit peu plus grandes que la normale mais plus petites que celles des vampires. Il s'avançait doucement vers le mangemort tel un prédateur dominant une proie qui sait que sa vie allait s'arrêtait bientôt.

Tous les autres mangemorts réunis s'étaient soudain arrêtés frapper d'horreur par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leur yeux remplis de terreur à cet instant. Devant toutes les personnes réunies, bonnes ou mauvaises un spectacle d'horreur se déroulait. Jim s'était évanouis comme une illusion qui disparaît, à cinq mètres du meurtrier. L'instant d'après il se trouvait deux mètres derrière le mangemort, une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant quelque chose qui palpitait encore au creux de sa main. Il s'était retourné très lentement pour voir et se délecter de la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du mangemort à qui il venait de l'arracher.

Non… rends… … le … moi…

Il regarda le mangemort tandis qu'un sourire démoniaque s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Il le regarda d'un regard à vous glacez le sang, sans aucune émotion. Puis, soudain dans un geste brusque il pulvérisa le cœur arracher au mangemort dans sa main. Au même moment les pupilles du mangemort se dilatèrent jusqu'à exploser, et il tomba raide mort sur les dalles de marbres blanc dont se composer la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait devant l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Puis il se tourna et leva sur l'ensemble de la salle ce même regard meurtrier et disparut une nouvelle fois comme une illusion, pour se retrouver derrière deux autres mangemort qui n'avaient pas bougé pétrifier par son regard et l'aura noire qu'il dégageait.

Vous êtes lent… fit Jim dans une voix sombre que personne ne lui connaissait

Les deux mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de retourné que déjà ils s'étaient fait décapiter à main nue par Jim. Au moment où leurs têtes touchèrent le sol il disparut de nouveau et retrouva devant les trois derniers mangemorts qui eux aussi restèrent pétrifier. Jim les regarda un instant et les trancha horizontalement d'un mouvement du bras droit de gauche à droite. Après çà il retourna auprès de Gabrielle. Arrivé à côté d'elle il la regarda un court instant puis dans un geste lent tendit sa main vers elle, à ce moment une boule de lumière noire apparue dans sa main et se dirigea vers Gabrielle pour ensuite rentrée dans son corps. Immédiatement après son visage retrouva des couleurs, ses plaies se refermèrent et elle rouvrit les yeux. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Jim elle eut un mouvement de recul apeurée par ce regard glacial dénué de vie et de sentiments. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient abasourdies par le retour à la vie de la jeune Gryffondor mais en même temps terrorisées par les capacités de Jim. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis doucement il se retourna et partit vers les autres couloirs pour retrouver les autres mangemorts et Voldemort. Il passa devant les personnes rassemblées sans les regardées, puis arrivé à la porte il s'arrêta un instant.

J'aurais préféré que vous ne me voyez jamais comme çà. Dit il de cette même voix sombre que personne ne lui connaissait.

Après cette phrase il continua son chemin à travers le dédale de couloirs dont se composait le ministère. Après qu'il est franchi la porte Hermione et Ginny s'avancèrent vers Gabrielle qui était encore accolée au mur sur lequel elle avait reculé.

Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Ginny

Oui, mais c'était quoi cette… cette chose ? Demanda Gabrielle.

Qui serait plus exacte comme question ! Fit Hermione encore retournée par le carnage et la boucherie qu'elle venait de voir.

Alors qui ? Demanda cette fois ci Gabrielle.

C'était Jim. Dit Ginny la voix tremblante.

Fin du Flash back 

Une véritable boucherie, un carnage monumental, voilà à quoi ils avaient tous assistaient. En repensant à cette scène leur visages s'étaient assombris. Repensé à cette scène avait coupé l'appétit de Ron.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de ressassés leurs sombres pensées ils entendirent la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrir et une voix traînante pleine de colère se fit entendre.

Potter tu me paieras pour ce que t'as fait à mon père. Fit un Malfoy remonté entourer de ses deux chiens de garde.

C'est ça… fit Harry d'un air las

Je vai…

Malfoy s'arrêta soudain dans sa tirade car six baguettes le tenaient en joue.

Dégage Malfoy, tire-toi ! fit Ron d'une voix dure.

On se retrouvera… vous me le paierez tous autant que vous êtes. Dès que mon père sera dehors il…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car des sorts avaient fusaient des baguettes. Désormais à la place de Malfoy et de Crabbe et Goyle on pouvait voir trois grosses limaces gluantes et baveuses se tortiller sur le sol du couloir. Ron et Neville poussèrent les immondes créatures le plus loin possible de leur compartiment, puis revinrent dans celui ci. La fin du voyage se passa sans autre incident notable, à part peut être le fait que Ron faillit s'étouffer avec un chocogrenouille avalé de travers.

Puis après quelques heures ils atteignirent enfin la gare de King's Cross. En descendant ils furent accueillis par les Weasley et quelques membres de l'ordre, où l'on pouvait reconnaître Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey.

Nous allons essayer de vous faire venir à la maison cet été… et le plus vite possible. Dit Mrs Weasley en étreignant Harry le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Nous avons parler aux Dursley et ils savent qu'ils doivent te traiter correctement sous peine d'avoir une petite visite cet été… Tu tiendras le coup ? Fit Lupin en étreignant à son tours Harry.

Je n'en sais rien fit le concerner en toute honnêteté.

Allez file tes moldus t'attende. Fit Lupin avec un grand sourire et en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Oui.

Harry? Fit Hermione

Hm? Fit-il

Tu nous écriras pendant les vacances ? Fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Bien sûr… si le vieux fou le permet. Fit-il d'une voix où perçait l'abattement le plus total. J'espère que vous aussi.

Hermione le regarda un instant choquée par les paroles de son ami depuis cinq ans. Plusieurs personne qui avaient entendu ce qu'il venait de dire le regardèrent de travers.

T'en fait pas. Et encore merci pour le ministère. Fit-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

De Rien. A bientôt.

Oui… A bientôt. Fit-elle les joues légèrement roses.

Ils se séparèrent tous et repartirent respectivement dans leurs familles.

OoO

Loin, très loin de la gare où venait de débarquer les élèves de Poudlard une maison s'élevait dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se dirigée vers celle ci. Arrivée devant cette personne elle jeta un regard aux alentours, puis regarda la porte. Elle passa un doigt squelettique sur la porte. Quand elle eu finit la porte s'effaça et la laissa entrée.

Dans les profondeurs sombres d'une maison lugubre ayant subi le sortilège Fidelitas, Voldemort venait d'arrivé. Il était très en colère et tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans la pièce principale de cette ténébreuse demeure. Puis on entendit plusieurs "pop" sonores, signe que ses mangemorts étaient enfin arrivés. Enervé et ayant le besoin de se défouler, il lança un Doloris au premier mangemort qui lui tomba sous la main. Ceci fait-il fit réunir tous ses mangemorts dans la salle où il se trouvait.

Dix huit, le nombre dix huit… Savez-vous à quoi il correspond ? fit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale qu'il avait du mal à contrôlait à cause de sa colère. Il correspond au nombre d'incapable qui se sont fait tuer par ce gamin lors de l'attaque du ministère, mais il correspondait aussi à près de un sixième de l'ensemble de mes mangemort.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit.

Avez-vous récupéré la prophétie ?

Non. Elle s'est brisée selon Bellatrix.

Endoloris… Avez-vous au moins récupérer le "symbole" ?

A cet instant un mangemort apparu dans la salle. Il s'agenouilla comme le reste des mangemorts l'avait déjà fait et poursuivit

Maître nous avons réussi à nous procuré le "symbole".

Bien… finalement cette journée n'aura pas était infructueuse. Grâce à cet artefact je le dirigerai bientôt. Lui et son armée de morts-vivants… … Trouvez moi les deux clés ouvrant le Tombeau de Ombres. Et recruter. Fit-il de cette même voix glaciale qui le caractérisé. Ce sera tout … Ah non, j'oubliai trouvez un moyen pour libérés ceux qui ne sont pas mort et qui ont été capturés. Ceux qui ont été blessés sortaient-les de Sainte Mangouste. Disparaissez ! Fit-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Tout les mangemorts présent disparurent en même temps.

Voldemort assis sur son trône fait d'ossements humains regarder avec un regard froid et calculateur le petit talisman qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Le talisman qu'il avait en sa possession s'appelait "le symbole de Myrkul". On prêtait à ce talisman d'énormes pouvoirs. Une légende était rattachait à ce talisman et elle disait que toute personne possédant ce talisman pourrait ouvrir le Tombeau des Ombres et contrôlait l'Ultime Démon ainsi que ses armées. On disait notamment que cette amulette possédait le pouvoir de contrôlait toutes les créatures des plans inférieurs, comprenant ainsi les démons, les esprits, les morts-vivants …

Dommage que j'aie dut tuer Heartless sa puissance m'aurait été utile… Vraiment dommage qu'il soit mort…

Un rire de dément retentit alors dans toute la demeure, et dans la nuit.

OoO

Dans une forêt sombre et recouverte de neige, sur un autre continent recouvert de glace un corps ensanglanté était allongé contre un arbre depuis plusieurs jours.

Il… ne faut… pas… que… je meure…

Juste avant de s'évanouire cette personne vit deux paires d'yeux l'observant. L'une était violette et l'autre d'un bleu cobalt profond.


	2. 1: La vie continue

_**Chapitre 1 : La vie continue.**_

Dans une maison d'un quartier chic de Londres un adolescent dormais d'un sommeil agité. Cette maison porté le numéro quatre et était établie à Privet Drive. Dans une chambre miteuse, un ado de quinze ans s'agité dans son sommeil et était parcouru de spasmes. Un orage d'été faisait rage dehors. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sans relâche depuis la fin de soirée sur l'Angleterre. Du plus profond de cette nuit de ténèbres, un éclair s'abattit sur un des nombreux para-tonnerre que comportait ce quartier. L'espace d'un instant quiconque se trouvant devant sa fenêtre aurait pu décrire l'ado qui dormait. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de geai, toujours en bataille et indomptable. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrait le front sous des mèches rebelles qui lui tombait sur son visage.

Un visage aux traits fins et bien dessinés qui avait changés au fils des années pour laisser aujourd'hui transparaître une maturité avancée pour un garçon de son âge.

Il avait des yeux verts, d'un vert émeraude qui vous envoûtait et qui vous entraînait dans une contemplation sans fin de deux mers émeraudes.

En effet cet ado venait de se réveillait en sueur suite à un cauchemar encore imposait par Voldemort. Cet ado de quinze ans n'était pas n'importe quel ado, c'était une légende vivante pour une majorité des sorciers vivants sur terre. Il répondait au doux surnom du "Survivant", ce qui avait le dont de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait sa fameuse célébrité. Célébrité du au meurtre de sa famille par le puissant mage noir de tout les temps, à qui il avait survécu lorsque ce dernier avait tentait de l'assassinait alors qu'il n'été âgé que d'un an à peine, et tout cela à cause d'une stupide prophétie prononcé à son encontre avant même sa naissance par une vieille folle dans un bar tout ce qu'il y avait de plus miteux. Et ce "Survivant" répondait au nom plus que célèbre de Harry Potter.

Harry venait de se réveillait en sueur, et les yeux humide suite au dernier cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de poussait un cri de terreur et d'horreur suite à ce cauchemar, il avait beau eu s'entraîné à l'occlumencie lors de sa cinquième année rien ni changeait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer son esprit aux intrusions incessantes de Voldemort dans son esprit. Il venait de revivre une nouvelle fois la chute de Sirius à travers le voile lors de l'attaque du ministère de la magie par les troupes de Voldemort. Puis son rêve avait changeait et il avait revu une nouvelle fois le carnage qu'avait provoqué son frère de cœur sous l'impulsion de la colère, ainsi que sa disparition. Il entendait encore et encore les rires démentiels de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Voldemort après les disparitions coup sur coup de Sirius et de Jim.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus effrayé ce funeste jour fut sans aucun doute la folie destructrice dont Jim avait fait preuve. Lui savait qu'il pouvait se mettre dans de forte colère mais elle de durait jamais bien longtemps comme l'avait fait remarqué Gabrielle qui se chamaillé de temps en temps avec lui pour le maintenir en forme comme elle disait. Lui savait aussi car Jim lui en avait parlé qu'il avait un côté sombre qu'il n'avait jamais fait sortir. Mais il devait avouait qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à **_çà_** il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant dans un tel état de rage. Lors de cette bataille qu'il avait livré c'était comme s'il se délectait de chaque mort qu'il provoquait, comme si pour lui tué une personne avait quelque chose de jouissif . Il se rappelé qu'il avait, comme beaucoup de personnes présentes ce jour là vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait face à la véritable boucherie à laquelle s'était adonné Jim.

Harry tourna la tête vers le vieux réveil matin qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il affichait cinq heure du matin. Il ne sentait pas les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il ne remarqua pas non plus le fait qu'instinctivement il avait ramenait ses jambes contre son torse, ni qu'il les avait entourait de ses bras pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Il pensait à ses amis, une semaine qu'il les avaient quitté et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre, il se dit que Le "vieux fou" devait certainement bloqué les transmissions par hibou de ses amis. A cette pensée de la haine et de la rancœur naissait en lui. Il lui avait pourri la vie durant quinze ans, quinze longues années da sa vie perdue. Il se souvenait de la tête de ses amis lorsque pour la première fois il avait traité Dumbledore de "vieux fou" devant eux, il avait été satisfait de la réaction qu'il avaient eu. Hermione paraissait choquée mais ne pipa mots, Ron était comme les jumeaux mort de rire et le reste des personne était soit abasourdis, soit choquée.

Doucement ses yeux se refermèrent et il se laissa allé au sommeil qui le prenait à bras le corps…

Des coups frappés à la porte, et une voix acide qui lui demandé de se lever le plus vite possible pour préparer le petit déjeuné, voilà par quoi il avait été réveillé deux heures plus tard à sept heure et demi du matin. Il bougonna et se leva, pour éviter de s'attirait les foudres de sa tante de bon matin, Il râla une nouvelle fois, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas un sommeil plein de morts et de sang il avait fallu que sa tante le réveil.

Il traversa sa chambre jusqu'à la douche pour se réveillé totalement. En passant devant un miroir il regarda son reflet l'espace d'un instant. Il avait changé depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Avant il était petit et chétif pour son âge alors que aujourd'hui il était devenu grand du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt. Grâce à ses années de Quidditch il avait pris du muscle mais pas de trop, juste qu'il soit bien dessiné et ressortant un peu sous un débardeur. Bref il avait changé et pas en mal. Néanmoins ses nuits de seulement quelques heures de sommeil ne l'aidait pas et il avait des poches sous les yeux de la taille d'une valise chacune.

Après ce court instant de contemplation il entra dans la douche pour enfin se réveillé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il était douché et habillé et préparait le repas dans la cuisine. Il entendit des bruits provenant de l'étage signe que son cousin Dudley était réveillait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à descendre pour s'empiffrait comme tous les matins.

Dix minutes plus tard les Dursley était à table et regardait la télévision en suivant les informations. Un instant plus tard un hibou s'engouffra dans la cuisine où ils étaient entrain de manger. Vernon passa par toutes les couleurs quand le volatil s'arrêta devant son neveu et lui tendit la patte où une lettre était attaché. Un silence de mort avait suivi l'entrée de la bête emplumée, et personne n'osait bouger.

Q'attends tu pour prendre cette … de malheur. Fait moi disparaître ça ! cracha l'oncle Vernon en désignant le volatile du menton.

Harry détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal, qui ne se fit pas priait et disparu de la cuisine sans demander son reste. La lettre que tenait Harry venait de Ron. Retrouvant le sourire l'espace d'un instant, il sortit de table dans le silence quasi religieux qui était installé dans la cuisine. Ne finissant son petit déjeuné il quitta la cuisine sans demander son reste à sa "famille", et monta dans sa chambre pour être au calme. Arrivait dans celle ci il s'allongea sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe. Il en sortit la lettre et se mis à la lire.

_Cher Harry_

Je pense que tu sera content –heureux peut être- d'apprendre que nous somme de retour au nouveau "Terrier" et que nous viendrons te chercher aujourd'hui à onze heure, prépare tes affaires. Des changements sont survenus (tu les verra par toi même, surtout pour le mobilier), mais je te les expliquerais avec Hermione et Ginny. Normalement Neville, Luna et Gabrielle ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre suite à la suggestion de ma mère. Mais je n'en suis pas certain. Vous passerez tous le reste des vacances chez "moi".

_Amitiés_

Ron 

Lors qu'il eu finit sa lettre Harry se redressa et se demanda ce que Ron pouvait bien vouloir dire par _nouveau Terrier _et _surtout pour le mobilier,_ il regarda le réveil, il indiquait huit heure cinq. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas trop à rangeait puisque depuis son retour il n'avait ouvert sa malle que pour changeait de vêtement. Il descendit dans le salon où sa tante et son oncle se trouvait. Lorsqu'il entra il se racla la gorge pour signalait sa présence.

Quoi ? fit son oncle d'un ton agressif.

Mon ami Ron passera me chercher à onze heure ce matin.

Et ils vont venir par des moyens normaux, n'est-ce pas ? dit son oncle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Je ne sais pas il n'as pas précisé. Fit Harry.

Très bien dans ce cas monte dans ta chambre, prépare tes affaires et reste dans ta chambre jusqu'à l'heure prévue. Fit il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent. Mais en fait il était content de se débarrassé de son neveu. Pour toute réponse Harry sortit de la pièce et remonta dans sa chambre. Arrivé de nouveau dans celle ci, il ramassa toute ses affaires qui traînait par ici et par là. Quand ce fut fait il pris la cage vide d'Hedwige et la mis sur sa malle. Après ces préparatifs il s'allongea sur son lit et attendit patiemment l'arrivée des personnes qui devaient venir le cherchait.

Une sonnerie retentit sur les onze heures tapantes.

Dudley va ouvrir. Dit l'oncle Vernon sans levé les yeux de son magazine de vente par correspondance qu'il était entrain de feuilleté.

Un cri retentit dans l'entrée. Dudley été revenu au triple galop, ce qui était beaucoup dire pour lui. Harry ayant entendu le cri et étant toujours sur ses gardes sortit de sa chambres rapidement, baguette à la main prêt à combattre. Lors ce qu'il eu atteint l'entrée un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, en voyant les personnes attendant sur le pas de la porte.

Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama Mr Weasley en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

Bonjours à vous Mr Weasley.

Salut Harry !

Salut vieux frère. Dit il en s'adressant à Ron qui était apparu derrière son père.

Harry !! fit une tornade brune en se jetant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Hermione ? fit il surpris. Mais, Ron tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'on devait aller chercher les autres et que certains nous rejoindrez une fois qu'on serait arrivait chez toi. Dit il sans reprendre son souffle.

On voulait te faire la surprise. Dit-elle les joues prenant une teinte rougeâtre pas des plus facile à faire passer inaperçu, mais heureusement pour elle ni Harry ni Ron n'avaient remarqué sa gène.

Eh bien vous avez réussi.

Tes affaires sont-elles prêtes ? fit Mr Weasley.

Oui bien sur je n'attendait plus que vous veniez me chercher.

Ron va l'aider à porter sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige.

En redescendant avec toutes les affaires de Harry, Ron et ce dernier sortirent dehors avec Hermione qui portait la cage d'Hedwige. Mr Weasley montra à Harry le portoloin avec lequel ils étaient venus. Harry toucha le portoloin et ressentit aussitôt la désagréable sensation qu'on le tiré par le nombril. Quelques instants plus tard il se retrouvé devant une vaste étendu vierge de toute habitation. Surpris, il se tourna vers Mr Weasley et l'interrogea du regard.

Pense comme pour le 12 Square Grimaud, mais pense au nom de notre maison.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la maison de Ron. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit apparaître le "Terrier". En voyant cela il étouffa une exclamation de stupeur tant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux l'étonné. Le "Terrier" n'était pas du tout le Terrier dans lequel il avait passer ses vacances. La maison qu'il avait devant les yeux était absolument magnifique, il se trouvait sans conteste devant une des plus belle maison qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

D'où il se trouvait il pouvait apercevoir à quelques mètres devant lui un petit portail donnant sur un splendide jardin. L'allée principale menant à la porte d'entrée était bordée par deux rangées de sculptures végétales représentant des lions et des griffons qui vous regardait passer quand vous vous rendiez à la porte d'entrée. Tout autour de cette allée on pouvait voir un gazon vert bien entretenu. La maison en elle même faisait penser à un manoir absolument fabuleux. Elle était composait de trois étages. Chaque étages possédait une grande terrasse qui donnait sur l'Est, le Sud et L'Ouest pour pouvoir profiter du soleil toute la journée, de son lever à son coucher. L'entrée était fabuleuse, elle se composait de quatre pilonnes soutenant une petite voûte. La voûte comme les colonnes qui la soutenait était su style grecque ancien, elles étaient finement ciselé et représentées en bas relief une armoirie. Elle représentait un lion et un griffon entourant un grand P. Les portes portaient toutes deux des marteaux représentant une tête de lion.

Après quelques minutes de contemplations Harry entra à la suite de Mr Weasley, Ron et Hermione. Dès qu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte c'est une Mrs Weasley transformée en véritable furie qui l'accueillit comme il se doit, c'est à dire par une accolade chaleureuse qui faillit lui rompre les côtes sous l'étreinte maternelle. Elle se recula légèrement puis enchaîna

Tu as fait bon voyage Harry chéri ? Tu vas bien ?

Oui. Fit il sur un ton qui se voulait convainquant.

Ron et Hermione se lacèrent un regard en coin pour bien se confirmer le fait que Harry n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Bon il est onze heure et demi, Ron et Hermione vont te montrer la chambre où tu coucheras. Je pense que l'on va cet été te mettre dans une chambre à part. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tes amis qui vous rejoindrons ont chacun leurs propres chambres.

C'est ci grand que ça ici ! fit Harry abasourdit oubliant pour quelque instants seulement le cour de ses sombres pensées.

Absolument… et encore plus que tu ne le croit. Déclara Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

Allez, Ron aide Harry à monter sa valise jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis vous redescendrez pour manger. Cet après midi nous irons chercher Gabrielle chez son oncle et nous reviendrons ici. Normalement ont devrait recevoir les réponses de Luna et de Neville dans l'après-midi… mais avec le climat actuel je me demande s'il pourront venir ici.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent au premier étage jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Harry comprit ce que sous entendait Ron. La chambre dans laquelle il logeait pour le reste des vacances était tout simplement divine. Elle était faite de rouge et or, elle était à l'image de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle possédait un grand lit à baldaquin à en juger par la taille du lit. Elle possédait une petite cheminé placée au milieu du mur droit avec devant un canapé dans les tons rouge carmin foncé et bordeau, ainsi que deux fauteuils dans les même tons. De part et d'autre du lit il y avait respectivement une table de chevait sur la droite, et un bureau légèrement à l'écart sur la gauche. A côté de la table de chevait se tenait une magnifique armoire dans le style Louis XIV. Et sur le mur de gauche on pouvait distinguer une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain personnelle.

Harry se retourna vers Ron et Hermione qui lui souriaient devant la tête qu'il tirait. Harry les regarda tour à tour puis posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

Toutes les chambres sont comme celle ci ?

Toutes ! répondirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

Mais… Ron ta famille a dut toucher un héritage monstrueux pour s'offrir une demeure pareil… risqua-t-il encore sous le choque.

Non, pas exactement. répondit Ron.

Mais… … Alors… com…

Mais il fut coupé par Hermione.

Les réponses tu les auras ce soir comme moi et les autres s'ils viennent.

D'accord.

Ils redescendirent tous les trois et passèrent à table avec Ginny qui venait de descendre et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu lorsque Harry était arriver. Il lui dit bonjour et elle lui renvoya un grand sourire. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis Mr Wesley leur dit de se préparaient car ils partaient dans tout juste dix minutes. Ron qui avait toujours un morceau de tarte à la mélasse tourna vers son père des yeux effrayés

Mais p'pa j'ai pas encore finit. S'exclama t-il peiné et légèrement ennuyé de devoir partir si vite cherchait leur amie.

Mais Ron tu viens de mangé comme moi et Hermione réunis, ne me dit pas que tu as encore faim après tout ce que tu as avalé ? s'étrangla à moitié sa sœur après qu'il eut finit d'exposait ses pires craintes.

Ben… si. Répondit-il un peu gêné. Pas toi ? demanda-t-il innocemment

Mais non enfin ! s'exclama sa sœur.

Cet échange entre le frère et la sœur fit rigolait toute la tablée, rire auquel se joignirent Ron et Ginny quelques instant plus tard.

Après dix minutes de digestion il prirent de nouveau le portoloin pour cette fois ci se rendre chez l'oncle de Gabrielle. Une poignée de secondes plus tard il se tenait devant une petite maison avec un petit bout de terrain où l'on pouvait apercevoir un tout petit jardin où poussait quelques légumes. A l'opposé il virent une jeune fille en maillot de bain deux pièces entrain de se faire bronzé paresseusement au soleil, qui il faut bien le dire tapait fort dans la région où ils se trouvaient. Quand la jeune fille les aperçut elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers eux en sautant de joie. Quand elle arriva près d'eux elle les serra tour à tour dans ses bras en leur demandant comment ils allaient. Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative même Harry, qui se força d'adapter un ton dégagé malgré les récents événement dans sa vie. Toutefois cela n'échappa pas à Gabrielle qui échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione pour leur faire comprendre qu'une vraie discussion devait avoir lieu, à propos de ce qui s'était passer au ministère en juin dernier. Elle les quitta durant un petit moment puis revint avec sa malle d'affaire pour le reste des vacances. Elle s'était changée entre temps et était vêtue d'un débardeur rouge sang, et d'un pantalon noir qui lui moulait les jambes et les fesses.

Dès quelle fut à côté d'eux Mr Weasley activa de nouveau le portoloin et ils se retrouvèrent pour certains une nouvelle fois devant un terrain vague. Mr Weasley expliqua à Gabrielle comment faire pour entrée dans la maison, puis les autres l'imitèrent et ils purent entrer de nouveau dans la luxueuse demeure où ils allaient passer le reste de leurs vacances. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'étage des chambre et la fire s'installer dans sa chambre. Elle était tout aussi étonnée que Harry sur la maison et la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Elle voulut posée une question mais fut aussitôt interrompu par Ginny qui lui dit qu'elle aurait toutes les réponses concernant l'endroit où ils logeaient pour le reste des vacances ce soir durant le dîner.

Après ça ils redescendirent dans le salon où ils attendirent les réponses de Neville et de Luna.

Pour patienter ils firent un tournoi d'échec que comme à son habitude Ron remporta haut la main. Alors qu'il finissaient de ranger le plateau de jeu et les pièces qui avaient servi a leur passe temps, deux hiboux arrivèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans le salon. Ils vinrent se poser devant Ron qui détacha les lettres qu'ils portaient, aussitôt que leurs missions furent remplies ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Ron décacheta les deux missives qu'il venait de recevoir, et commença à les lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son visage s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il tendent les lettres à ses amis pour qu'ils puissent lire à leur tour. La lettre de Luna était brève et directe.

_Salut tout le monde_

_Désolé mais je ne pourrait pas venir cet été au Terrier comme me l'a proposait gentiment Ron. Je ne peut pas venir car je suis actuellement en Russie Orientale, vers la Mongolie pour être plus précise avec mon père pour vérifier une info comme quoi un Ronflack cornu aurait été aperçu dans les environs._

_Vous embrasse tous._

_A bientôt _

Luna 

Quand à la lettre de Neville elle était encore plus brève si cela était possible.

_Bonjour à tous_

_Navré mais je ne peux pas quitter la France où nous passons nos vacances avec Grand-mère car elle ne souhaite pas que je revienne en Angleterre avant que la situation ne s'améliore. Si vous voulait mon avis elle devient légèrement parano avec l'âge. Enfin bref on se voit de toute manière à la gare le premier septembre._

_Amitié_

_Neville_

Oh non ! s'exclama Gabrielle à la fin de la lecture. C'est trop bête continua t'elle on ne pourra pas les voir avant la rentrée.

Ouais, vraiment dommage. Renchérit Ron.

Bon s'est pas si grave que ça fit Hermione pour remontait le moral aux autres. Si au lieu de se morfondre on visitait plutôt les lieux pour se familiariser avec cette demeure.

Tous approuvèrent puis ils partirent tous à la découverte des lieux. Ron et Ginny leurs servant de guides pour la visite du manoir dans lequel ils se trouvaient depuis une semaine. Après plusieurs heures d'exploration le ventre de Ron se fit entendre, ce qui fit rougir le concerné et mourir de rire les autres. D'un commun accord ils descendirent tous à la cuisine pour mettre la table et commencer à manger.

C'est Harry qui prit la parole le premier quand ils eurent finit de dîner.

Où sommes nous ? fit il sans détour.

Nous sommes chez toi répondit posément Lupin qui était arrivait vers la fin du repas pour partager le dessert et boire un café avec eux.

QUOI !! firent les adolescents d'une même voix.

Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le manoir de la famille Potter répondit posément Lupin. Vous avez du remarqué les armoiries de la famille Potter sur la devanture de la maison n'est-ce pas ?

Comment ce fait-il que je n'était pas au courant ? fit Harry qui sentait la colère montait en lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'as pas jugeait nécessaire de te parlait de ce manoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et pourquoi cela ? fit-il avec une voix acide où perçait une colère froide.

Et bien il se doutait que si tu apprenait l'existence de cette demeure tu souhaiterait y rester, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça à cause de la protection que ta mère avait laissait sur l…

Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que Harry pique une colère, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit si violent.

J'EN AI MARRE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ. PLUS QUE MARRE QUE CE VIEUX FOU ME TRAITE COMME IL L'AS TOUJOURS FAIT. QU'IL ME TRAITE COMME UN GAMIN QUI NE PEUT PAS PENSER PAR LUI MÊME, QUI AS CONSTAMENT BESOIN QU'ON LUI TIENNE LA MAIN ET QUE L'ON PRENNENT DES DECISIONS A SA PLACE. A CAUSE DE LUI ET DE CES DECISIONS PLUS QUE CONNES JE ME SUIS FAIT EMFERMER DANS UN PLACARD DURANT ONZE LONGUES ANNEES TOUT COMME JIM, A CAUSE DE LUI EN JUIN J'AI PERDU LA SEULE FAMILLE DE SANG QUI ME RESTAI AVEC LA MORT DE SIRIUS ET UN DES MEMBRES DE MA FAMILLE DE CŒUR AVEC LA MORT DE JIM QUI S'EST FAIT TUER PAR VOLDEMORT ALORS QU'IL TENTAIT DE NOUS PROTEGER. IL S'EST SACRIFIER POUR NOUS, MAIS CA PERSONNE NI PENSE EVIDEMENT. ET TOUT CA A CAUSE D'UNE DECISION STUPIDE DE ME FAIRE ENSEIGNER L'OCCLUMENCIE PAR UN EMMERDEUR DE PREMIERE ALORS QU'IL AURAIT TRES BIEN PUT S'EN CHARGEAIT !!!! JE NE LUI PARDONNERAIT JAMAIS LES ERREURS QU'IL A COMMISES VOUS M'ENTENDAIT JAMAIS, JAMAIS !!! Fit Harry hors de lui. Alors je vous prévient que ce soit bien clair je ne veux plus revoir ce dingue et si jamais il prend de nouveau une décision à ma place où qu'il me cache quelque chose je me SUICIDE CAR JE N'EST PLUS RIEN, ABSOLUMENT PLUS RIEN A PERDRE et vous vous démerderait sans moi face à Voldemort. EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !! Continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale et pleine de colère. Sur ce bonne nuit !

Mais Harry tenta Lupin d'une voix apeuré car il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça tu ne peut pas te suicider à cause de la prophé…

Oh que si je peut. Jim m'a expliqué comment faire pour que ça marche à coup sûr et je peux vous jurer que je le ferai. Fit il avec une voix pleine de menace.

Et il partit se coucher en montant rageusement les escaliers. Tout le monde était resté pétrifier face à la bombe qu'il venait de lançait. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé dans la cuisine suite à la déclaration de Harry.

Euh… que vouliez vous dire par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se suicider professeur Lupin fit elle avec une voix où perçait la détresse. Vous connaissez le contenu de cette prophétie professeur ?

Oui soupira-t-il mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parlait. Mais faite attention, déterminait et têtu comme il est il serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution continua-t-il d'une voix où perçait la peur.

Vous … vous pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait le faire ? fit-elle en pleure.

Honnêtement… … oui. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois d'affilé pour se calmer puis repris maintenant il faut que vous alliez vous coucher. Allez au lit déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Dans un même mouvement ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Arrivé au premier étage ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du brun et essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte sans grand succès. Déçus, dépités, fatigués et apeurés ils allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva très tôt. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrivé dans cette dernière il se mit à se faire un petit déjeuner. Puis il attendit patiemment que le reste de la maison descende. Quand ils furent tous réunis dans la cuisine, Harry se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et déclara d'une petite voix

Euh… voilà je tenait à m'excuser pour hier soir de vous avoir gueuler dessus sans raison alors que j'en veut uniquement à Dumbledore. Fit-il un peu honteux.

Tout le monde le regarda stupéfait ne s'attendant pas à des excuses si rapides, puis se fut Hermione qui rompit le silence qui s'était installer

On ne t'en veut pas par ce que je pense que si s'était à nous que l'on n'avait fait çà je pense que l'on aurait réagis de la même manière que toi répondit Hermione d'une voix douce en lui posant sa main sur son avant bras.

Face à ce geste de tendresse Harry tourna vers elle un regard un peu plus heureux que celui qu'il avait en arrivant au manoir Potter. Lorsqu'il rencontra son regard couleur chocolat, il aurait voulut se perdre dans l'océan de tendresse qu'il contemplait. Hermione se rendant compte de la situation retira vivement sa main du bras du brun et détourna la tête des deux mers émeraude qui la contemplait avec douceur pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle venait de prendre une légère couleur rosée sur les joues que par miracle personne ne remarqua, sauf Gabrielle, qui eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant le manège de ses deux amis. Elle se dit qu'une discussion entre fille devait avoir le plus tôt possible pour mettre les choses à plat avec Hermione.

Lorsque Hermione détourna le regard Harry ressentit une profonde tristesse comme si on venait de lui arracher quelque chose de très précieux à ses yeux. Lui en revanche avait rougis légèrement face à la caresse d'Hermione dès que celle ci lui avait toucher le bras. Après qu'elle eut détourné le regard il détourna lui aussi le sien pour regarder les autres et voir qu'elle serait leurs réactions face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ne t'en fait pas Harry, comme l'a dit Hermione on ne t'en veut pas alors s'est pas la peine de te morfondre déclara Mrs Weasley en le serrant fort dans ses bras comme une mère.

Merci

Bon alors maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait demanda Ron pour passer à autre chose. Une partie de Quidditch ? Qui est partant ? s'exclama Ron joyeusement.

C'est d'accord pour moi fit Harry retrouvant son sourire en entendant la proposition de Ron. Ca me changera, et çà me fera penser à autre chose.

Moi aussi je suis partante dit Ginny tout sourire.

Hermione ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers la concernée.

Sans moi, navrée… de toute façon vous savait bien que je n'aime pas voler.

Gabrielle ?

Sans moi non plus désolé.

Bon tan pis fit Ron un peu déçu de seulement se retrouver à trois pour jouer au Quidditch. Maman on reviendra pour déjeuner.

En finissant sa phrase il sortit à la suite de Harry et sa sœur qui étaient partis devant.

Bon… Eh bien moi je vais à la bibliothèque voir ce que gardait les Potter fit Hermione un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je t'accompagne ! répondit immédiatement Gabrielle.

Les deux filles se rendirent donc dans une grande salle du deuxième étage. La bibliothèque était immense, chaleureuse et agréablement meublée. Tout les murs de cette salle étaient couverts par de longues armoires ouvertes sans portes possédant chacune des centaines de bouquins. Sur un mur il y avait une grande cheminée, et tout autour ont pouvait voir plusieurs fauteuils et canapés d'apparence très moelleuse et confortable, qui donnaient envie de s'y asseoir et d'y dormir au coin d'un bon feu de cheminée durant les longues journées d'hiver. Sur la droite de cet endroit de rêve on pouvait trouver plusieurs tables de travails avec des fauteuils pour y travailler en toute tranquillité. Hermione s'avança émerveillée devant le puit d'information en tout genre que pouvait lui fournir cette gigantesque bibliothèque. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux rangées de livres qui se dressaient devant elle, puis elle regarda les titres de quelques un des ouvrages. Elle pouvait entre autre y lire "_Comment rendre son éclat d'antan à votre mobilier et votre argenterie" _par Hélène Grattesec , "_Milles et uns contes pour votre enfant" _par Marc Sleep,

"_La cuisine est un jeu d'enfant"_ par Judith Court-Bouillon, _"Les sorts et enchantements pratiques de la vie de tout les jours"_ par James Utile … … Arrivée devant une étagère elle remarqua un gros livre à la couverture rose qui attira tout particulièrement son attention. Elle le prit et regarda la couverture. La couverture était rose comme le reste du livre, mais il y avait au milieu un gros cœur rouge avec en son centre deux roses entrelacées. Gabrielle qui s'était rapprochée put lire en même temps qu'elle le titre de l'ouvrage que Hermione tenait entre ses mains, _"Sortilèges de contraception pour jeunes filles en mal d'amour"_ par Prudence Sûreté. Quand elles eurent fit de lire le titre de l'ouvrage leurs visages s'empourprèrent au même instant. Gabrielle qui fut un peu moins choquée que Hermione se reprit et dit

Ca pourrait vous servir ce genre de bouquin pour toi et Harry cette année si vous franchissait le cap tout les deux. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Quand Hermione compris où elle voulait en venir son visage pris une teinte encore plus rouge que ce qu'il n'était déjà, puis répondit en bégayant

Je… je… je… ne voit pas de quoi tu veut parler Gabrielle.

Elle reposa le livre où elle l'avait trouvé puis tourna les talons pour partir, mais Gabrielle la retint par le bras et lui dit

Ttt… Ne part pas si vite Hermione, on n'a des choses à mettre à plat toutes les deux.

Ah… ah bon ? fit Hermione le visage toujours très rouge.

Oui et tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Non pas du tout.

Même si je te dit que ce dont nous avons à parler est d'un ami commun avec deux billes émeraudes à la place des yeux. Fit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous entendus.

Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je vous ai bien observer ce matin et j'ai vu votre petit manège à tout les deux. Mais c'était encore plus flagrant quand tu as poser ta main sur son bras et qu'il t'as regardé dans les yeux. Heureusement que tu t'es vite reprise car tes joues commençaient à devenir rouges, très rouges même. Mais heureusement pour toi j'ai été la seule à le remarquer, car tout le monde était encore trop surpris par ce qu'avait dit notre Harry.

Notre Harry ? Toi aussi t'as des sentiments pour lui ? fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Puis elle mit une main devant sa bouche en se rendant conte de se qu'elle venait de dire.

Je le savais !!! dit Gabrielle d'une voix triomphante. Je le savais que t'était amoureuse de lui. J'ai bien vu les coups d'œil que tu lui jetait hier au soir à table . Mais rassure toi si j'ai dit _notre _Harry c'est parce que je le considère comme un grand frère, car je te rappelle que si Jim était encore en vie un jour il aurait peut être était mon beau-frère. Conclue-t-elle avec un trémolo dans la voix et une fine larme roulant sur sa joue.

Gabrielle je suis désolée je ne voulait pas te rappeler ce mauvais souvenir. Dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

Sniff… C'est rien… c'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire à sa disparition. De temps en temps j'espère encore qu'il va revenir comme çà sans prévenir et qu'il avait fait çà juste pour nous foutre les jetons. Quand je me dit que je ne verrais plus jamais son sourire, ou qu'il ne viendra plus me faire peur juste pour s'amuser où encore que je ne le verrais plus avec son visage gêné, ça me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Fit-elle en pleurant dans les bras d'Hermione.

Hermione la serra contre elle durant quelques minutes pour la calmer. Puis quand elle fut remise elle s'écarta un peu d'Hermione puis lui demanda

Alors tu craques sur Harry ?

Mais tu lâches pas le morceau m'as parole !

Eh non. Alors ?

Oui.

Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

Oui, je craques sur Harry. Mais tu comprends il a des yeux tellement envoûtants qu'on a envie de si perdre pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Eh quand je pense que tu me trouvait niaise quand je te parlais de Jim, je peux te dire que tu fais aussi bien, voir pire que moi sur ce coup là. Déclara Gabrielle. Bon je vais t'aider à le faire tomber dans tes bras. Mais par contre il va falloir que tu change de style de vêtement car t'espère quand même pas qu'il va tomber raide dingue de toi avec les pull austères et bouffant que tu porte et je parle même pas de tes pantalons.

Je suis si mal habillé que çà ?

Non t'es pas mal habillé, t'es pas à la mode tout simplement. Donc c'est sur çà que l'on va travailler ainsi que sur la coiffure et le maquillage. En voyant la tête que Hermione lui tirait elle l'a rassura. Je te demande pas d'en faire des tonnes mais juste de te mettre un maquillage léger pour faire ressortir les atouts de ton visage.

Pff… d'accord, mais tu trouve pas que ça ferait un peu trop

Dis moi honnêtement, est ce que parfois quand tu le vois tu n'as pas envie de porter quelque chose de près du corps pour qu'il te remarque et fantasme légèrement en te voyant, hein répond franchement.

Hermione réfléchie quelques instants puis approuva d'un imperceptible hochement de tête.

A tu vois que t'es dingue de lui. Oh t'as vu l'heure il faudrait redescendre pour le repas.

Hermione approuva de nouveau puis elles descendirent toutes les deux pour prendre le déjeuner avec Harry et la famille Weasley.


	3. 2: Le retour du démon

_**Chapitre 2 : Le retour du démon.**_

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que les révélations avaient été faites. Tout le monde était entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque se fut une tempête de plume qui débarqua dans la cuisine du manoir Potter. Il y avait cinq hiboux qui portaient chacun une lettre. Chaque hibou déposa la lettre devant son propriétaire puis re partit comme il était venu.

Harry décacheta sa lettre. Il trouva dedans l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard qui lui indiquait le jour et l'heure de la rentrée, il y avait aussi la lettre concernant la liste des fournitures. Mais en plus de ses deux lettres il y avait deux autres lettres avec celles ci. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux lettres des autres et remarqua que eux n'avaient reçu qu'une lettre en plus des deux habituelles. Il regarda la première des deux et s'aperçut que s'était ses résultat de B.U.S.E, avec un peu d'appréhension il lut ses résultats d'examen.

_Cher Mr Potter nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous annoncez que la demande que vous aviez réalisé lors de votre entretien pour votre future formation professionnelle a aboutie vous pourrez donc poursuivre l'objectif que vous vous étiez fixé. Vous êtes accepté pour poursuivre vos études ayant pour but la formation d'Aurore. _

_Avec mes sincères félicitations _

_Professeur Minerva McGonnagal_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

_Métamorphose : E_

_Sortilèges et enchantement : E_

_Potion : O_

_Histoire de la magie : D_

_Astronomie : A_

_Divination : P_

_Botanique : E_

_Soin aux créatures magiques: E_

Harry était super heureux. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiétait, il avait réussi ses B.U.S.E. Content de cette bonne nouvelle, il lut la seconde lettre en plus.

_Cher Mr Potter j'ai le privilège de vous dire que vous avez été sélectionné pour être le capitaine de Quidditch suite au départ de l'ancien. Vous trouverez ci joint l'insigne de capitaine d'équipe. Devenant capitaine vous avez désormais accès au salle de bains réservés exclusivement aux Préfets._

_Bien à vous_

_Professeur Minerva McGonnagal_

Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux quand ce moment, il avez réussi ses examens avec succès et était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Harry se saisit de l'enveloppe la retourna et en fit tomber l'insigne de capitaine. En voyant ce qui était tombé de l'enveloppe de Harry Ron ouvrit deux grands yeux puis bégaya

C'est … c'est bien ce que je pense ?

Ouais ! Répondit Harry tout content. C'est bien l'insigne de capitaine de Quidditch !!

Mais c'est génial ça plus besoin de passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe ! s'exclama Ron.

Rêve pas trop, tu passera les sélection pour le poste que tu convoite comme les autres participants. Rétorqua Harry

Toute la table rigola de la réponse du brun face à son meilleur ami qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse en grommelant dans sa barbe, inexistante d'ailleurs. Ron avait obtenu les mêmes résultats que Harry sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu Optimal en potion, quand a Hermione elle avait eu toute ses B.U.S.E avec la mention Optimal sauf en défense contre les forces du mal où elle avait eu Effort exceptionnel.

Le mois de Juillet était passer doucement au manoir Potter entre partie de rigolade, devoir imposait par Hermione, Ginny et Gabrielle au grand dame de Harry et de Ron qui avaient clamé tous deux au complot féminin pour les faire bosser au lieu qu'ils puissent s'amuser en jouant au échec version sorcier ou autre. La fin était arrivée plus vite que Harry ne le pensait, et son anniversaire également. Ils avaient décider de lui fêté le soir. Alors ce jour là ils avaient décidé de s'amusaient toute la journée, ce qu'ils firent avec beaucoup d'entrain toute la journée. Comme le dîner d'anniversaire était prévu pour huit heure du soir les filles montèrent se préparer toutes ensemble vers cinq heures et demi. Harry et Ron restèrent dans la bibliothèque à lire des livres sur le Quidditch.

Pendant ce temps là les filles se préparaient en s'aidant mutuellement et en choisissant leur robes de soirée qu'elles porteraient pour l'anniversaire de leur ami. Hermione avez choisi une robe rouge bordeau dont l'attache se faisait au niveau de la nuque avec deux fins cordons. L'arrière de la robe laisser voir le dos nu jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille. La robe était très moulante et assez longue avec une découpe le long de la jambe gauche partant de la cheville et remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour pouvoir entrapercevoir les longues jambes fines de cette dernière. Elle avait relevée ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué qui dévoilé sa nuque, et ainsi son port de tête, de ce chignon partaient quelques mèches encadrant ainsi son doux visage. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et avait mis un rouge à lèvres qui était légèrement plus clair que la robe qu'elle portait. Elle avait mis de petits escarpins rouges de la même couleur que sa robe. Pour parvenir à ce résultat elle s'était fait aidée par Ginny et Gabrielle. Hermione avait redouté la réaction de Ginny lorsqu'elle lui avait parler de ses sentiments envers leur brun préféré, mais Ginny avait depuis longtemps renoncé à Harry comme elle le lui avait expliqué. Hermione était ressortie de cette discussion grandement soulagée.

Si avec ce que tu porte Harry n'arrive pas à te remarquée c'est que soit il est aveugle, soit il est gay. Je ne vois pas comment tu ne pourrait pas lui tapait dans l'œil avec ce que tu portes ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu es vraiment superbe !! renchérie-t-elle.

C'est sûr, avec cette robe Harry ne pourra pas te loupée. Approuva Gabrielle.

Je l'espère. dit Hermione angoissée.

Ne soit pas si angoissée, tout se passera bien.

Oui, peut être mais ce qui m'angoisse encore plus c'est la réaction de ton frère Ginny fit Hermione pas le moins du monde rassuré par les paroles de Gabrielle. Il m'avait déjà fait une sorte de crise de jalousie lorsque j'était allée au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec Victor.

Ne t'en fait donc pas pour Ron, mais dans ce cas là ne lui fait pas espérer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre lui et toi. Aie une discussion avec lui pour lui expliquer tes sentiments et le fait que pour toi il ne sera jamais plus que ton meilleur ami et rien d'autre. Fait lui part de tes sentiments si tu vois qu'il ne comprend toujours pas. dit Gabrielle d'un ton ferme pour la rassurée. J'espère que ce soir tu vas faire part de tes sentiments à Harry. On s'était mis d'accord pour que tu te lances ce soir, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? continua Gabrielle.

Oui, oui fit la concernée d'une petite voix. Au fait tu n'aurait pas vu mon gloss parfumé traînait dans le coin, je ne le trouve plus. Dit Hermione entrain de chercher.

Ce ne serait pas ça par hasard ?

Si, merci je t'adore. Tu ne connaîtrait pas quel est le fruit préféré de Harry à tout hasard

D'après ce que Jim m'en a dit c'est la framboise si je me souvient bien.

Framboise, hein ? bien je te remercie c'est tout ce que je désirais savoir.

Bon les filles vous venez, il faut se rendre au jardin il est déjà huit heure moins le quart.

On arrive Ginny fit Gabrielle.

Ginny elle s'était habillée avec une robe de bal orangée avec de petits motifs de flamme fait de fils d'or et ayant une échancrure assez plongeante. Elle en revanche avait laisser tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules dénudées et jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle portait des gants dorés qui lui remonté jusqu'à la moitié du bras. Pour complétait le tout elle portait des sandales de couleur orange.

Gabrielle quand à elle portait une robe bleue pervenche qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qui mettait en relief ses beaux yeux bleus foncés. Elle portait une violette agrandie magiquement au poigné droit. Elle aussi portait un chignon un peu comme celui d'Hermione mais qui ne laissait tomber aucune mèche. Elle portait des bottes bleues cobalts qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Du côté des garçon Harry et Ron portaient tous les deux leurs tenues de bal qu'il avaient acheté tantôt sur le chemin de traverse. Ils étaient montés vers sept heure trente pour se préparer et étaient redescendus environs vingt cinq minutes plus tard.

Tout le monde s'étaient retrouvait dans le jardin pour le barbecue qui avait été organisé pour l'anniversaire, et toutes les personnes présentes attendaient désormais les deux garçons. Quand enfin ils apparurent on entendit un joyeux anniversaire scandait par toutes les personnes présentes.

Quand Harry arriva et qu'il vu Hermione il ne put détachait son regard d'elle. Elle était sublime dans sa robe moulante au possible comme il le remarqua. Cette robe la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle faisait ressortire ses formes exquises. Un vraie plaisir pour les yeux de Harry qui s'était rendu à l'évidence sur le faite qu'il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Bref c'est un Harry perdu dans la contemplation de son amie qui arriva devant les personnes présentes pour les saluer et les remercier d'être venue, il entendit à peine le "JOYEU ANNIVERSAIRE" que toutes les personnes présentes chantèrent pour lui.

Il repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ron à propos de leurs sentiments respectifs pour Hermione. Ron lui avait dit que il n'avait plus le béguin pour elle qu'il s'était aperçut qu'il la considérait comme une sœur plutôt que comme une petite amie potentielle. Puis Harry lui avez révélé ses sentiments, en apprenant ce qu'ils étaient réellement Ron avait décidé de l'aider à sortir avec Hermione. Harry en était soulagé, il avait eu peur de devoir se battre contre son meilleur ami sur le plan sentimental pour conquérir Hermione.

Tout en se remémorant cet événement il continuait de contempler Hermione des yeux. Il l'a fixé d'un regard de convoitise mais à la fois émerveillé. Son regard était chaud et retracé avec minutie les formes d'Hermione. Hermione ayant sentit son regard se retourna et rencontra ce regard dans lequel elle pouvait se perdre et qui la fixait de ce regard convoiteur.

_Son regard_ songea-t-elle _n'est pas animal, il a le même regard que lorsqu'il regarde un balai de très belle qualité et qu'il le compare à une œuvre d'art. Il me regarde avec ce regard chaud qui déclenche en moi ses bouffées de chaleurs, mais malgré çà je ne peut pas me résoudre à quitter ces yeux tellement envoûtant._

Après le repas Hermione s'écarta un peu du reste des personnes pour réfléchir tranquillement à la manière dont elle allait si prendre pour faire part de ses sentiments à Harry. Alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc sous un saule pleureur à ruminer ses pensées elle ne l'entendit pas arrivait, elle ne l'entendit pas non plus lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'arbre et s'y adossa dans un bruit mat. Elle fut tirée de ses pensée lorsqu'elle entendit Harry réfléchir tout haut. Surprise elle se retourna pour voir où il se trouvait et elle le vit adossé contre l'arbre une jambe allongée et une autre repliée vers son torse sur laquelle reposait son bras. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main et qu'il était entrain de sentir et de respirer. Emportait par sa curiosité elle se leva doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et se rapprocha de lui à pas feutrés. Elle se tint derrière l'arbre et continua d'écouter ce que Harry disait

Elle était tellement belle ce soir, une véritable œuvre d'art… Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour lui avouait les sentiments que j'ai pour elle… je suis totalement nul pour ce genre de discours comment lui dire simplement que je l'aime. Elle est tellement… tellement intelligente, gentille et attentionné. Elle est toujours là pour m'écouter, pour me soutenir, pour me remonter le morale quand ça ne va pas. Elle est tellement douce et tendre…. Comment lui dire simplement que je l'aime… j'aimerai tellement que ce soit réciproque, qu'au moins je ne perde pas son amitié si ça ne l'est pas… je pense que je ne m'en remettrait pas…. Ron a raison faut vraiment que je lui dise parce que à force de penser à elle sans lui dire je vais devenir dingue. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de respirer la rose qu'il tenait à la main… Ahhhh… Hermione…

Hermione l'écoutait avec attention depuis qu'il avait commençait, tout au long de ce qu'il disait elle respirer de plus en plus faiblement et elle attendait le dénouement avec impatience.

_ Alors tu vas te décider a craché le morceau à la fin oui_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait retenu son souffle quand elle avait sentie que le nom de la personne aimé par Harry allait sortir. Hermione…… ce fut le seul mot qu'elle retint de la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle avait relâcher sa respiration un peu trop fortement à son goût quand elle avait entendu son nom sortir de la bouche de Harry. Mais elle se reprit presque aussitôt pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Elle perçut de nouveau du bruit et elle se tint l'oreille aux aguets pour écoutait ce qu'il était entrain de dire.

Hermione… Hermione… Mione… Raaaah y'a pas à dire je l'ai vraiment dans la peau… … … Bon c'est pas en restant ici que je tiendrait la promesse que j'ai faite à Ron sur le faite que je devais lui avouait mes sentiments ce soir. Allez je la trouve, je lui fait part de ce que je récent et puis on verra bien ce qui arrivera… Bon allez c'est parti. Dit Harry d'une voix décider.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il entendit une voix qui le pétrifia sur place .

Et si c'était déjà fait dit Hermione

…

Elle était dans son dos et elle le serrait dans ses bras nus. Elle avait ses mains au niveau de son cœur et elle pouvait l'entendre battre à toute allure.

Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle toujours dans ses bras puis la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda

Depuis quand tu es là ?

Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je suis belle comme une œuvre d'art et que tu m'a dans la peau. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

Depuis le début donc… Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu avant ?

Je ne voulait pas te couper dans ton élan, t'était si bien partit et te connaissant t'aurait pas été capable de finir. Dit-elle avec un air mutin.

Alors dans ce cas là tu ne pas m'interrompre cette fois encore.

A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-elle malgré le faite qu'elle avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'il allait faire, envoyant le désir brillé dans les deux mers émeraudes qui la regardait tendrement dans les yeux

Cà !

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Un tendre baiser. Puis voulant aller plus loin pour approfondir le baiser il entrouvrit doucement la bouche et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche pour commencer un ballet avec la langue de la fille qu'il aimé. Hermione jubilait intérieurement. Elle était entrain d'embrassait le garçon qui hantait ses nuits depuis le ministère.

Quand le baiser prit fin il se décollèrent légèrement mais gardèrent leur front collé l'un contre l'autre.

Framboise… dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Comment as-tu su ?

Je fais toujours des recherches poussaient sur un sujet ou un garçon qui m'intéresse.

Tu voudrait sortir avec moi ? dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse elle l'entraîna de nouveau dans un long baiser langoureux qui dura quelques minute. Puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Un petit bruit de percussion commença à se faire entendre.

Et merde… y commence à pleuvoir… c'est pas vrai çà y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minutes. Dit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel et en recevant quelques gouttes sur son visage.

Allez viens rentrons. Fit-elle sinon on va être trempé.

D'accord.

Et ils rentrèrent ainsi en se dépêchant pour éviter d'être trempé jusqu'au os. Néanmoins il n'avaient pas vu dans leurs dos qu'une silhouette noire s'avançait dans la nuit, sous la pluie dans la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, Hermione le regarda quelques instants puis lui pris la main, et croisa ses doigts avec les siens. A ce geste d'affection Harry sourit, d'un sourire lumineux comme ceux qu'il avait avant l'aventure du ministère. Hermione n'espérais plus un jour de voir un tel sourire illuminait son si beau visage. Elle était vraiment heureuse et pour le lui montrer, elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres qu'elles avaient déjà goûté. Puis elle entra dans la maison avec son petit ami. Arrivaient dans la maisons ils montèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour annoncer à leurs amis qu'il avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble. Arrivé dans celle ci ils virent que tout leurs amis étaient là. Gabrielle les voyant arrivé ensemble et main dans la main s'exclama

Alors ça y'est vous êtes enfin ensemble !

C'est pas trop tôt, on commençait à se désespérait de vous voir un jour ensemble.

Pour toute réponse les concernés prirent une jolie teinte rouge pivoine au niveau des joues.

Qui s'est déclaré à l'autre ? demanda Ginny.

Avant de répondre, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil et attira Hermione sur ses genoux, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et elle entoura son cou des siens. Après s'être confortablement installé. Il regarda Ginny puis répondit

Personne.

Comment çà personne ? demanda Ron.

Ca risque d'être long à expliquer, je vous préviens.

On n'a tout notre temps déclara posément Gabrielle avide de savoir comment çà s'était passé.

Hermione prix une grande inspiration et commença à expliquer comment çà s'était fait jusqu'à ce que Harry lui propose de sortir avec lui. Ce qu'elle avait accepter immédiatement, bien sûr. Alors qu'elle finissait ils entendirent de coups frapper à la porte d'entrée. Intrigués ils se levèrent tous et commencèrent à descendre. Arrivé à la fin des escaliers ils virent Mrs Weasley se tenant devant une personne vêtue de d'un long manteau de cuire noir avec une capuche noire rabattue sur sa tête, qui cachait son visage à tous ceux qui essayait de regarder son visage et dont deux long cordons tombaient sur son torse. La personne portait des gants noirs eux aussi et en cuir également ainsi que des bottes de la même matière et de la même couleur. Cette personne portait un pantalons de toile noir comme le reste de sa tenue. Puis le voyageur s'adressa à Mrs Weasley

Bonsoir. Il avait une voix chaude, une voix masculine légèrement grave. Une voix mélodieuse en quelques sortes.

Bonsoir répondit-elle tendue. Comment êtes vous arrivez jusqu'ici ? parce que théoriquement c'est impossible si nous ne vous connaissons pas ce qui est le cas.

Mrs Weasley ? Demanda le voyageur surpris.

Elle même répondit-elle intriguait par cet inconnu qui semblait la connaître mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il plongea une main sous sa capuche et la ressortit en tenant ce qui semblait être un bandeau. Puis l'inconnu releva la tête et regarda Mr et Mrs Weasley que ce dernier avait rejoint au cas où il y aurait des problèmes. Lorsque les parents de Ron virent le visage de l'inconnu ils blêmirent tout à coup puis Mrs Weasley lança un grand

OH MON DIEU !! fit elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Après l'émotion passée et avoir récupéré un rythme cardiaque normal elle l'étreignit très fort et s'adressa d'un ton chaleureux à l'homme présent sur le pas de la porte

Entre je t'en pris. Est-ce que tu désire manger quelque chose ?

Oui ça ne serait pas de refus. Répondit-il

Débarrasse toi de tout ça ont te prendrai pour un mangemort.

Alors l'homme retira sa capuche et dévoila son visage à l'ensemble des personnes qui le regardait. Il dut se sentir observer car il tourna la tête vers les personnes qui se tenaient encore dans l'escalier et le regardaient avec insistance. Lorsqu'il leva son regard vers les personnes se tenant dans l'escalier et qu'il croisât leur regard il put voir leurs regards se remplir de plusieurs sentiments en même temps, joie, soulagement, incrédulité, stupeur, incompréhension, et beaucoup plus. Tout ses sentiments se mélangé dans leurs regards, ce qui fit sourire l'inconnu. Puis il vit une jolie jeune fille se détachait du groupe et s'approchait de lui avec de la crainte dans le regard comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse dans l'instant pour la laisser seule. Il avança de quelques pas pour venir à sa rencontre.

OoO

L'inconnu venait de retirer sa capuche dévoilant enfin son visage. Il avait les cheveux long, attachés en catogan. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il étaient blancs comme la neige et certaines mèches s'échappaient de l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux venant encadré son visage. A bien y regarder l' inconnu semblait étrangement jeune pas plus vieux que eux sûrement, ou alors avec un où deux ans de plus grand maximum. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers eux il purent remarquer que cet inconnu ressembler étrangement à Jim leur défunt ami. Il avait néanmoins une fine cicatrice qui partait du dessous de l'œil gauche, pour remonté entre ses deux yeux et finir sa course un peu au dessus de l'œil droit. Cette cicatrice lui donnait un certain charme sans pour autant le défiguré. Mais c'est quand enfin il tourna les yeux eux qu'ils ne purent retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Ces yeux, ils étaient tellement rares qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cette personne, il avait un œil bleu saphir et l'autre vert émeraude comme ceux de Harry. L'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages, mais ils étaient heureux car ils avaient la preuve que Jim n'était pas mort comme ils l'avaient tous cru, il était présent devant eux en chaire et en os. Il avait subit quelques changements physiques mais çà n'allait pas leurs déplaire pour autant. Çà le changeait sans aucun doute, le faite qu'il est désormais les cheveux blancs au lieu qu'il soit châtains foncés et sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage lui donné un petit côté sombre et mystérieux pas du tout déplaisant. Gabrielle s'était avancée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas un nouvelle fois. En la regardant s'avançait il lui souriait tendrement, puis fit quelques pas pour venir à sa rencontre.

Quand elle fut devant lui, elle tendit timidement sa main vers son si doux visage de peur que celui ci s'efface au moindre contact, puis quand elle lui toucha le visage, elle ne put retenir ses larmes quand elle sentit sa peau sous ses doigts. Les larmes aux yeux elle lui demanda

Tu … Tu est vivant.

Oui. Répondit-il.

Je… je ne rêve pas c'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle la voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion.

Pour toute réponse elle put voir changer son regard et voir le regard démoniaque avec lequel il avait tué de sang froid au ministère. Puis son regard revint à la normale aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Elle se logea dans ses bras et se laissa aller à son chagrin de bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé vivant. Il l'enlaça tendrement et lui frotta le dos avec douceur pour la calmer.

J'espérai cet instant. Si tu pouvais savoir comme j'ai put rêver de cet instant, de te tenir dans mes bras, de me loger dans les tiens. Dit-elle en pleurs.

Moi aussi Gabrielle… Moi aussi. Répondit Jim. Çà va aller maintenant je suis là, et plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerait comme je l'ait fait en juin dernier, je te le promet. Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il pencha sa tête vers son visage, et le releva avec un doigt. Il le regarda un instant avant d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues avec son pouce. Après çà il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes ferma le yeux et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui prouver qu'il était bien présent et qu'il n'était pas un de ses fantasmes.

Elle était heureuse, elle embrassait enfin d'un vrai baiser le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis sa première année. Il l'avait toujours fascinait avec ce regard si spécial qui l'avait fait craquer dès qu'elle l'avait vu.

Quand le baiser prit fin elle se décolla à peine pour encore sentir l'odeur qu'il dégageait et elle logea son visage dans son cou pour ne pas mettre fin à l'instant qu'elle venait de vivre. Plus rien n'existait pour elle à part Jim et elle. Ce fut Harry qui la ramena à la réalité et qui l'a fit se séparait de Jim contre son grès. Elle avait complètement oublier la présence de Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et prirent une jolie teinte rouge foncée qui jurait horriblement avec la robe qu'elle portait.

Comment as-tu fait pour survivre alors que t'es mort dans mes bras et ceux de Gabrielle ? Demanda Harry la gorge serrait par l'émotion.

Jim se détacha de Gabrielle et s'avança vers Harry qu'il étreignit comme un frère. Après ça il lui répondit

Je vous doit à tous des explications… Mais autour d'un bon repas parce que ça fait quelques temps que j'ait pas bouffé.

Y'a pas de doute possible, c'est bien lui, c'est le seul qui est besoin de se nourrir pour pouvoir racontait quelque chose. Déclara Ron en lui donnant une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

J'en connaît un autre dans le même cas que lui sauf que cette personne n'a pas besoin d'avoir à raconter quelque chose pour manger comme quatre. Rétorqua Gabrielle qui s'était rapprochait du groupe.

Après avoir serré ses amis dans ses bras chacun leur tour, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Mrs Weasley faisait cuire beaucoup de nourriture pour lui.

Après s'être débarrassait de son manteau qu'il accrocha au premier porte manteau qu'il trouva, il s'installa à table où son assiette commençait déjà à se remplir. Gabrielle vint sur ses genoux et se calla confortablement sur son torse en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Et je fais comment pour manger moi ? demanda-t-il à Gabrielle.

Tu te débrouille. lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Jim haussa les épaules, la pris par la taille et l'as mis sur ses épaules en une poignée de secondes ce qui fit bien rire Gabrielle et ses amis. C'est donc avec une Gabrielle sur ses épaules entrain de jouer avec ses cheveux qu'il commença à manger, et qu'il leur expliqua comment il avait survécu à son combat contre Voldemort au ministère. Il leur expliqua que s'était grâce au golems qu'il arrivait à créer grâce à sa magie corporelle qu'il s'en était sortit. Il avait fait en sorte de créer un golem à son effigie alors qu'il était gravement blesser et l'avait doter de quasiment toute la force qu'il lui rester pour qu'il puisse se faire exploser et tuer le plus de mangemorts possible lors de l'explosion. Après ça il avait fait croire à sa mort. Ensuite il avait transplané et s'était retrouvé dans une forêt gravement blessé où il avait été recueillit et soigné.

Cà fait que trois jours que je suis sur pied, je vous signale. Fit Jim.

Bon maintenant que tu as finit de manger et que tu as finit de nous expliquer ce qui t'était arriver, il va falloir prévenir le vieux fou de ton retour parmi nous. Fit Harry avec un sarcasme non contenu.

Phh… Malheureusement. Répondit Jim. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'aimerais vous faire suivre un entraînement qui nous rendra beaucoup plus fort que nous ne le sommes déjà. Par contre ce sera moi l'entraîneur et vous devrez vous plier aux règles que j'imposerais. Est-ce que ça vous tente ou pas ? continua-t-il.

Tous se regardèrent, puis d'un même mouvement de tête ils approuvèrent tous, sauf Ginny qui ne tenait pas à participer à l'entraînement que leurs ferait subir Jim car elle en avait eu un petit aperçu une fois.

Réfléchit bien parce que quand nous reviendrons nous aurons sûrement changé. Fit Jim le plus sérieusement du monde.

Non, c'est bon je préfère rester ici.

OK, comme tu veux, c'est toi qui décide.

Euh… En quoi va consister l'entraînement Jim ? demanda Ron.

Principalement ce serra du renforcement musculaire, mais je vous apprendrait aussi à faire de la magie sans baguette ainsi qu'a vous battre à la façon moldu. Et je vous entraînerait aussi sur les duels et je vous apprendrait plusieurs sorts qui pourront vous servirent pendant ces derniers, ce seront principalement des sort de magie noire.

De la magie noire !! s'exclama Hermione horrifier.

Hermione ce qu'il faut que tu sache c'est qu'il n'y a ni magie noire, ni magie blanche. Ce sont seulement tes actes qui définissent la magie que tu emploies. Par exemple prend le sort Imperium. C'est un sortilège interdit aujourd'hui tu es d'accord ? Hochement affirmatif de cette dernière. Eh bien au début quand il a été inventé c'était dans le but d'utiliser des animaux très forts physiquement pour la construction de bâtiment ou l'abatage d'arbres. Si aujourd'hui il est passible d'emprisonnement à Azkaban c'est uniquement parce que certains s'en sont servis dans des buts pas très sain comme le meurtre ou encore le vol. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Oui j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

Bon très bien. Fit-il soulagé. J'avait peur de m'embrouiller dans mes explications.

Ne t'en fait pas tu t'en est très bien sortit mon amour fit Gabrielle d'un ton rassurant en lui caressant les cheveux amoureusement.

Merci mon ange.

A la fin on pourra faire quoi ? demanda avidement Ron.

Eh bien tu pourras par exemple portait mon manteau de cuir s'en t'affaler par terre sous son poids.

Ron s'était lever et était parti enfiler le manteau de Jim encore suspendu au porte manteau. Il arriva à l'enfiler puis dit narquoisement

N'importe quoi ! J'arrive parfaitement à le porter ton manteau.

T'es prêt ? fit Jim avec un sourire.

Parfaitement, je suis pr… Aie !!

Jim venait de claquer des doigts et Ron s'était retrouvait étendu de tout son long sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Et n'arrivais manifestement pas à se relever. Jim claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts, et Ron put enfin se relever.

Et tu portes ça tout le temps sur toi ? demanda-t-il avec une voix incrédule.

Oui tout le temps.

Mais çà pèse des tonnes !! dit Ron effaré. Comment tu fait pour supporter un tel poids ? demanda-t-il incrédule

Pas des tonnes Ron, juste… cinquante kilos.

Quoi ?! firent-il à l'unisson.

Bon écoutez on reparlera de tout ça demain, moi je vais me doucher puis je me couche… dit-il en baillant et en s'étirant. Il fit descendre Gabrielle de ses épaules puis continua. … Je suis claquer, je sens que je vais bien dormir cette nuit. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

T'as raison, je pense qu'on va tous aller se coucher immédiatement. Enchaîna Harry.

C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils montèrent tous se coucher. Arriver devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, Harry l'enlaça et l'embrassa avant que Hermione aille dans sa chambre. Puis comme si de rien n'était Harry entra dans la sienne, suivis de Ron et Ginny qui rentrèrent eux aussi dans leurs chambres respectives.

Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble ces deux là ?

Depuis ce soir.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de chambre de Jim. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et lâcha

Tu m'expliques. Dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre et en l'invitant à faire de même.

Avec plaisir ! Mais par contre ça risque d'être un peu long.

Pas grave j'ai toute la journée de demain pour pioncer. dit-il en commençant à se déshabiller devant Gabrielle. Ca te dérange pas que je prenne ma douche maintenant j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Tout en disant çà il avait viré le débardeur qu'il portait et Gabrielle pouvait à présent regarder le torse super musclé de son petit ami tout à loisir. Il continua ainsi de se déshabiller tout en se dirigeant vers la douche. Quand enfin il passa derrière la porte de celle ci, Gabrielle put voir alors le boxer qu'il portait et qui moulait magnifiquement ses fesses. Quelques secondes plus tard son boxer sortait de la salle de bain et voler à travers la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Puis elle entendit la douche se mettre en marche. Elle s'imaginait le rejoignant sous la douche et faire autre chose que de l'aider à se laver. Elle se demandait si elle le rejoignait ou pas. Finalement elle se décida à le rejoindre, elle retira donc ses vêtements sans faire de bruit, puis entra dans la salle d'eau à pas feutrés. Elle respira un grand coup puis entra dans la douche toujours sans faire de bruit par la porte que Jim avait laissé ouverte. Elle se dit en regardant les fesses de son petit ami qu'elles devaient être fermes. Jim n'avait toujours pas remarquer que Gabrielle était entrée, trop occupait à se détendre sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Elle s'avança vers lui jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son oreille puis lui murmura doucement avec une voix charnelle et sensuelle

Ca te dérange pas si je me lave avec toi ?

Jim qui avait les yeux fermés, les ouvrit brusquement sous la surprise, et lâcha au même instant la savonnette qu'il tenait à la main et avec laquelle il était entrain de se laver. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Gabrielle qui se tenait nue devant lui. Dans ce même mouvement il avait cacher son sexe de ses deux mains. Il dévisagea Gabrielle des pieds à la tête, où celle ci arborait une teinte légèrement rose sur les joues. En se rendant compte de la nudité de sa petite amie ses joues s'empourprèrent jusqu'à un point que Gabrielle n'avait jamais vue chez lui. Puis il la fixa dans les yeux et bégaya

Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? parvint-il à articuler.

Ben c'est évidant non. Répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait innocent. Me doucher voyons. Pourquoi ça te gêne ?

Pas… Pas… Pas du tout mais tu aurait put prévenir pour que je te laisse la place.

Et si j'ai envie que tu me frotte le dos. fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle savait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas car il était trop pétrifier pour çà. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps se touchent. Puis elle mit ses mains sur son torse musclé et les remonta jusqu'à pouvoir les enlacer autour de son cou. Elle remarqua qu'il déglutit avec difficulté mais ne faisait rien pour la repousser. Elle trouvait la situation assez drôle. Elle le rendait fou et elle le savait. Elle avait tout pouvoir sur son petit ami qui était capable de tuer de sang froid, de mettre sa vie en jeu pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait, été courageux au possible, qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid, mais qui là perdait absolument tous ses moyens. Puis doucement elle rapprocha son corps encore un peu plus de celui de Jim. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis ferma les siens et appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentait que la peau de celui ci devenait de plus en plus chaude au fur et à mesure qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Puis elle sentit que les mains de Jim quitter l'endroit où elles étaient pour venir frôler ses cuisses et se poser sur sa taille. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Jim sentait le plaisir et le désir montait en lui, et avait du mal à se contrôler pour évitait ça. Gabrielle aussi avait vu qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet à en jugeait par la pression qu'exercée le sexe de son petit ami sur le sien et sur son ventre, mais elle jubilait de lui faire autant d'effet que lui, lui en faisait. Jim sentant qu'il n'allait pas tardé à se laissait aller à l'ivresse des sentiments qu'il ressentait, interrompit le baiser avant de perdre les pédales sous le regard mécontent de sa petite amie. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda

Tu… tu croît pas qu'on va un peu vite ?

C'est à dire ?

Euh… bin… Je suis revenu que depuis quelques heures et regarde déjà ce qu'on est entrain de faire…

Eh alors ?

Mais c'est pour toi que je dis çà !

Et si j'en ai envie ?

Mais… mais… mais…

Chuuuuut… lui murmura-t-elle en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu, le temps qu'on n'a perdu pour s'aimer et que l'on ne pourra jamais rattraper. Tu n'as pas envie de le faire avec moi ? Tu n'as pas envie que nos corps ne fasse plus qu'un ?

Si… Bien sûr… mais j'ai pas envie que tu en gardes un mauvais souvenir. J'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Et puis…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Gabrielle venait de le couper de la plus belle façon qui soit. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes le regarda dans les yeux et lui susurra

Arrête de te poser des question. Laisse de côté ta conscience qui te dicte ta conduite. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix charnelle. Puis avant qu'il n'est put dire quoi que ce soit elle l'embrassa avec passion. Elle le vit faire un geste négligeant de la main puis elle n'entendit plus aucuns bruit autre que l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Elle comprit alors qu'il venait de lancer un sort de silence.

Puis elle sentit qu'il se laisser aller et commencer à prendre de l'assurance, il avait commençait à remonter ses main dans un geste lent le long de sa taille en lui effleurant la peau du bout des doigts. Il la rendait folle, il lui embrumait l'esprit sous ses caresses habilles. Au passage il lui frôla les seins puis passa ses mains dans son dos et les redescendit jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses toujours de ce même geste qui la faisait frissonner de plaisir. Il rompit le baiser, puis commença à embrassait son cou, puis sa nuque, puis son épaule. Les baisers qu'il lui faisait la rendait folle. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses genoux, puis remonta ses cuisses contre les siennes pour la portait. En faisant ça il s'était mis à genou pour pouvoir l'allonger sur le carrelage de la douche dans laquelle il se trouvait toujours. Quand elle sentit le carrelage chaud et humide sous son dos, elle perdit tout ses moyens et se laissa entraîner par l'ivresse des sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon descendre tout le long de son corps jusqu'à s'arrêter à la moitié de sa cuisse. Elle le vit lever la tête pour lui demander s'il pouvait continuer. Elle répondit à sa question muette par un sourire. En voyant sa replongea sa tête où il l'avait quelques secondes plus tôt puis commença à l'embrassait à l'intérieur de sa cuisse de multiple petits baisers. Elle avait mis ses mains dans ses cheveux blancs dégoulinant d'eau chaude. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle sentit ses lèvres s'appliquaient sur sa partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Elle commença à gémir de plaisir au moment où elle sentit sa langue rentrait en elle. Il continua sa douce torture pendant ce qui lui semblât des heurs. Puis il mit fin à cette torture, pour venir capturait ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il se mit sur elle doucement en passant ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle replia ses jambes fines sur sa taille, puis elle l'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de son coup. Il releva la tête une nouvelle fois et la regarda dans les yeux pour savoir s'y elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin. Elle pouvait lire le désir dans ses yeux et pour l'encourageait elle l'embrassa. Comprenant la décision de sa douce amie il fit un geste de la main, et aussitôt elle sentit une chaleur se rependre dans son bas ventre, elle comprit qu'il venait de lui lançait un sortilège de contraception, elle le remercia mentalement tout en se disant que malgré tout il arrivait à garder le contrôle de lui même dans cette situation. Alors doucement il entra en elle. Elle se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il lui déchira l'hymen et elle sentit un peu de sang coulait, qui fut vite nettoyé par l'eau de la douche. Il le ressentit et voulut se retirer, mais elle le serra de ses jambes pour lui comprendre qu'il devait aller plus loin, et pour appuyer ce geste elle descendit ses mains sur ses fesses et le guida plus profondément en elle. Il commença alors à aller et venir en elle doucement au début puis un peu plus vite après. Pendant plusieurs minutes on entendit plus dans la pièce d'eau que les gémissements des deux amants. Puis tout d'un coup la jouissance vint. On entendit les deux amants criait le nom de leur partenaire dans la nuque de l'autre. Jim se figea et se répandit en elle. Puis ils restèrent l'un dans l'autre dans cette position pendant quelques minutes savourant l'instant qu'il venaient de partager. Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient franchi un cap ensemble, et elle en était heureuse. Puis il se redressa, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il prit la savonnette puis commença à se laver, elle fit de même et ils se lavèrent ensemble. Ensuite ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent mutuellement.

Après çà ils se couchèrent nu ensemble dans son lit et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.


	4. 3: Une journée de shopping

_**Chapitre 3 : Une journée de shopping.**_

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Harry et du retour de leur ami, toute les portes des chambres s'ouvrirent sur les coups des huit heurs du matin malgré le faites qu'ils se soient couchés tard la nuit dernière. Ils étaient tous sortit des chambres et après un rapide bonjour un peu vaseux, ils descendirent dans la cuisine du manoir pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'après avoir commençait à manger que Hermione se rendit compte qu'il manquait deux personnes à l'appel. Et elle le fit remarquer aux autres.

Vous avez remarqué, Jim et Gabrielle ne sont pas là.

Ah… oui c'est vrai j'avait pas fait gaffe. Fit Ron alors qu'il se servait des œufs aux bacon que sa mère leurs avaient préparé.

Je vais les réveiller. fit Ginny.

Elle se redirigea donc vers les chambres pour aller réveiller ses amis. Quand elle arriva devant la chambre de Gabrielle, elle toqua à la chambre de cette dernière, puis enchaîna

Gabrielle, c'est l'heure de se lever !!

Pas de réponse.

Gabrielle tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse.

N'entendant de nouveau aucune réponse elle tourna la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle vit que le lit n'était pas défait et se demanda où elle avez put bien dormir. Elle referma la porte, puis elle se dirigea vers celle de Jim tout en réfléchissant où elle avait bien put dormir. Arrivé devant la porte de Jim elle frappa de nouveau et enchaîna

Jim, c'est l'heure de se lever.

Pas de réponse.

_Ca va pas recommencer tout de même._ Pensa-t-elle.

Puis au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jim pas du tout réveillé, et complètement nu.

Quey'a ? fit-il en se frottant les yeux. Puis il les ouvrit pour mieux voir qui il avait en face de lui et continua. 'jour Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis Ginny entendit la voix de Gabrielle

C'est qui mon amour ?

Ginny.

Ginny remarqua alors que Jim était nu devant elle se qui la fit rougire violemment, puis Jim tourna la tête derrière pour voir ce que faisait Gabrielle. A ce moment là Ginny commença à détailler le corps de Jim. Il était super musclé mais ses muscles n'était pas énormes, il avait des pectoraux bien formé. Puis son regard descendit un peu pour continuer son observation pendant que celui ci avait toujours la tête tourné vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle remarqua ainsi qu'il avait des abdos absolument magnifiques. Elle descendit un peu plus bas, mais au moment où elle allait regarder son entrejambe une couverture le couvrit. Elle sortie de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle vit que c'était la main de Gabrielle qui tenait la couverture. Elle releva les yeux pour voir que Gabrielle avait la couverture autour de son corps et qu'elle était entrain d'embrasser Jim goulûment en guise de bonjour. Puis Gabrielle se tourna vers elle et dit

Salut Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?

Euh… euh… c'était pour vous dire de descendre en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner en bas avec les autres. fit-elle en ayant le rouge aux joues. Je vous laisse. Puis elle repartie rapidement les laissant seul le temps qu'ils s'habillent, hyper gêné par le fait d'avoir quasiment vu Jim totalement nu.

C'est donc une Ginny rouge de gêne que nos amis retrouvèrent quand elle descendit les rejoindre à table. Hermione le remarqua et lui dit automatiquement

Pourquoi t'es toute rouge Ginny ? On dirait que t'as vu quelque chose de gênant.

Hein… euh non pas… pas du tout répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

Hermione ne dit rien de plus mais n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Une discussion entre fille serait nécessaire pour éclaircir tout çà. Quelques minutes plus tard Jim et Gabrielle descendait des chambres main dans la main, et s'installer comme si de rien était. Hermione remarqua tout de même que Gabrielle avait les joues légèrement rouges elle aussi. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre et elle se dit qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec Gabrielle aussi.

Jim, mon père à envoyer à Dumbledore une lettre dans laquelle il disait que tu était revenu et que tu était au manoir avec nous.

En entendant çà Jim faillit s'étouffait sous l'effet de la surprise.

Si tôt que ça !!! s'exclama-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

Désolé.

Bas c'est pas grave il aurait fallu que je le fasse de toute façon, faudra que je pense à remercier ton père.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Fumseck apparu dans la cuisine dans un éclat rouge et or. Il vint se poser sur l'épaule de Jim et lui tendit sa patte à laquelle était attaché une grosse enveloppe. Il détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau rouge et or, puis celui ci partit comme il était venu. Il lut en silence les lettres qu'il venait de recevoir, puis il poussa un profond soupire et jeta ses lettres sur la table sans plus de cérémonie. Laissant ses lettres complètement de côté il s'intéressa à la nourriture qu'il avait dans son assiette. Pendant qu'il mangeait Gabrielle prit les lettres de son petit ami et les lut. Il y avait la lettre indiquant à quelle heure se ferait la rentrée, ainsi que celle de la liste des fournitures, puis enfin la lettres lui indiquant ses résultat de B.U.S.E. Quand elle lut les résultat q'il avait obtenu elle recracha tout le jus de citrouille qu'elle était entrain d'avaler, aspergeant du même coup Ron qui n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le jet de jus de fruit qui lui arrivait dessus. Il se retrouva ainsi mouillé ce qui fit rire toute la tablée et des excuse d'une Gabrielle toute confuse et désolé qu'elle l'était.

Qu'est qui t'arrive ? demanda Harry qui avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire face à l'état de son meilleur ami.

A cause des résultats qu'il a obtenu. Tiens regarde. Dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin que Harry s'empressa de lui prendre des mains. Puis il commença à lire tout comme Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui lisaient par dessus son épaule.

_Cher Mr Heartless j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous faire parvenir vos résultats plus que satisfaisant et de vous apprendre que vous êtes major de votre promotion. Je vous confirme votre demande d'intégration à l'Académie des Aurore pour la poursuite de vos études._

_Avec mes sincères félicitations_

_Professeur Albus Wilfrid Dumbledore_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O sans faute_

_Métamorphose : O sans faute_

_Sortilèges et enchantement : O sans faute_

_Potion : O sans faute_

_Histoire de la magie : O sans faute_

_Astronomie : O sans faute_

_Divination : E _

_Botanique : O sans faute_

_Soin aux créatures magiques: O sans faute_

Ils n'en revenaient pas, il avait pulvérisé les résultats qu'avait obtenu Hermione. Hermione non plus n'en revenait pas. Elle avait du mal à croire que Jim qui avait toujours bossé avec Ron et Harry et qui n'avait cessé de répété que les B.U.S.E ne l'intéressait pas plus que çà venait de la battre, et de loin, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était le major de leur promo. Jim venait de lever la tête et en voyant les gueules qu'ils tiraient tous il leur prit le parchemin des mains, le mis en boule et le jeta par dessus son épaule. Ils s'avaient tous que Jim n'aimait pas se mettre en avant et donc ils comprirent sa réaction. Gabrielle se tourna vers lui le regard brillant d'admiration, et avant qu'il est esquissé le moindre mouvement elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle se décolla quelques instants plus tard et dit

Je suis fier de toi !

Merci. répondit-il maladroitement.

J'en reviens pas que t'es obtenu de tels résultats. Finit par lâcher Hermione encore sous le coup de la révélation.

Ouais totalement incroyable ! Renchérit Ron.

Oui, bon ça va vous allez pas en faire une montagne non plus, c'est qu'un bout de papier après tout. Finit par lâcher Jim mi exaspéré mi amusé.

On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire. Fit Hermione.

Ta tête ! dit il en s'écroulant de rire sur la table.

Pour le faire s'arrêtait Hermione pris la carafe d'eau et lui renversa sur la tête.

Putain !!!! C'est froid bordel !!! dit il en se levant de sa chaise brusquement. Ah merde ça gèle !!

Puis pour ripostait il fit un geste de la main et une boule d'eau apparu dans celle ci, qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur Hermione. Harry riposta. Sans suivit une bataille sans précédent à laquelle ils participèrent tous.

Ce n'est qu'une demi heure plus tard qu'il arrêtèrent car ils n'avaient plus rien sous la main et qu'il était totalement trempés de la tête aux pieds. Après être remonté dans leurs chambres respective pour se changer, ils se rendirent tous dans la bibliothèque, Jim étant guidait par Gabrielle dont il avait un bras autour de la taille et son frère, qui tenait lui même Hermione par la taille. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce Jim ne put retenir une exclamation quand il vit la beauté de la pièce. Ils s'assirent tous sur les confortables fauteuils de celle ci. Puis Jim entama

Avez vous repensez à ce que j'ai proposé hier. Tous se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête d'un signe positif sauf Gabrielle qui enchaîna

Moi je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchie hier, mais je suis d'accord pour suivre l'entraînement que tu nous as proposer.

A qui la faute ? dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous entendu. A cette phrase Gabrielle rougit violemment et se tut automatiquement en repensant aux événement de la veille.

Voyant le silence qui s'était installé entre ses deux amis Harry enchaîna

Oui, et nous avons tous décidé de suivre comme Gabrielle l'entraînement que tu nous as proposait.

Super répondit celui ci, mais avant j'aurais besoin de passer au chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures et quelques vêtement car ceux que je porte ne sont plus à ma taille sauf mon manteau de cuire.

Pourquoi on n'irait pas aujourd'hui proposa Hermione visiblement ravie d'aller au chemin de traverse faire ses achats scolaire.

Très bonne idée Hermione. Conclu Jim. Ron prévient tes parents on part tout de suite en transplanant.

Tu sais transplaner ? demanda Hermione incrédule.

J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés fit Jim d'un air mystérieux en regardant Gabrielle qui de suite prit une magnifique teinte rouge pivoine sur les deux joues face au sous entendu silencieux qu'avait évoqué son petit ami.

Mais tu vas te faire repérer en utilisant la magie !! s'exclama Hermione.

Non, car grâce à ce que je porte ma magie devient indétectable.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous réunis dans le grand salon du manoir. Jim avait revêtu son long manteau de cuir noir ainsi que les habits qu'il avait hier au soir, puis il prit le bandeau qu'il avait retiré hier au soir et se le mit sur les yeux.

Pourquoi tu met ce bandeau ? Demanda Gabrielle.

J'ai pas envie d'être reconnu, c'est aussi simple que ça et puis ça me fait travaillé mon entraînement.

D'accord.

Il les avaient fait se mettre en cercle, puis il se joignit au cercle et tendit au milieu sa main que les autres touchèrent. Une poignée de seconde plus tard ils apparaissaient tous devant la banque de Gringotts. Ils entrèrent ensuite dedans tous ensemble. Puis Jim se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers un gobelin. Il discuta quelques instants avec ce dernier qui l'emmena dans une autre salle. Pendant ce temps Harry, Hermione, Gabrielle, Ron et Ginny étaient partis chercher l'argent dont ils avaient besoin. En ressortant il vire Jim entrain de les attendre confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Quand il les vit arrivait il les rejoignit, et ils sortirent ensemble de Gringotts. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, ils allèrent directement chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres dont ils avaient besoin pour leur sixième année. Ayant effectué leurs achats ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin qui leur fournirait leurs nécessaire de potion pour l'année à venir. Ils ressortirent du magasin une demi heure plus tard avec tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron.

Il faut que j'aille chez Mme Guipure pour me racheter des robes pour les cour ainsi que des robes de soirée.

OK, moi je vais donc aller chez Honeyducks pour renouveler mon stock. _(N.A : devinez qui parle)_

Moi je viens avec toi Jim. J'ai aussi besoin de me racheter une ou de robes de soirée pour les bals de cette année. Fit Harry

Nous ont viens avec vous les garçons ! dirent les trois filles ensemble

Ca marche, Ron on se retrouve à midi au Chaudron Baveur ! Fit Jim

Ca roule !

Ils se séparèrent donc, Ron allant vers son magasin fétiche tandis que les autres se dirigeait vers le magasin de vêtements. En entrant dans le magasin de vêtements Jim retira automatiquement son bandeau qu'il portait devant les yeux, puis ils furent tout de suite abordés par la tenancière du lieu. Après les avoir fait tous passer entre ses mains elle alla à l'arrière de la boutique pour sortirent les robes qu'ils allaient porter lors des bals de cette année. Ils sortirent de là vers midi moins dix et se dirigèrent vers le Caudron Baveur où les attendait Ron. Ils mangèrent avec appétit, puis quand leurs estomac furent remplit Jim rompit le silence.

Cette après midi je dois aller dans le Londres moldu pour m'acheter quelques vêtements qui m'iront mieux que ceux que je porte. Dit Jim. Toi non plus ça te ferait pas de mal de renouveler ta garde robe Harry.

Ouais t'as sûrement raison.

Heureusement que j'ai raison !

Cette fois ci encore on vous accompagne les garçon dirent Hermione et Gabrielle après s'être fait un sourire en coin en se disant qu'elle n'allaient pas louper de voir leurs petits amis se livrée à une nouvelle séance d'essayage.

OK ça marche !

Cette fois ci je ne vous accompagne pas les filles, je vais aller voir le magasin de Quidditch, puis je passerais voir Fred et Georges à leur boutique.

Et moi j'accompagne ma sœur. Fit Ron

On vous retrouvera à leurs boutique au 93.

A tout à l'heure dans ce cas. fit Ron en partant à la suite de sa sœur.

Bien maintenant direction le côté moldu dit Jim enthousiaste. Mais avant je vais transformer les vêtement que vous portez. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un geste négligeant avec. Dès qu'il eut finit Harry, Hermione et Gabrielle ainsi que lui même avaient changé. Hermione et Gabrielle portaient des débardeurs et des jeans délavés et Harry et lui même portait une chemise avec par dessus un T-shirt et un baggi bleu délavé lui aussi pour Jim ainsi que un jean noir pour Harry. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur et qu'ils se retrouvèrent du côté moldu. Les deux couples se dirigeaient main dans la main vers une boutique de fringues mixte que Hermione et Gabrielle avaient tout de suite repéraient et qui les rendaient exciter comme des puces. C'est d'un même soupirent que les garçons se virent entraîner de force dans le magasin par leurs petite amies respectives. Arrivés dans la boutique les filles commencèrent à faire les rayons toute contente comme des gamine de cinq ans à qui on aurait accordé le vœu le plus cher. Tandis que les garçons choisissaient leurs chemises, leurs pull légèrement moulant et leur pantalons, les filles furent accostaient par une bande de garçons. L'un des garçons les accosta. Il portait des lunette carrées un chemise et un pantalon troué au niveau des genoux. Il était accompagnait de quatre autres garçons dont l'un d'entre eux était énorme.

Salut les filles ! Alors on sais pas quoi choisir ? Vous savez vu comme vous êtes foutues normalement tout devrai vous allez. Dit –il en les déshabillant littéralement du regard. Pas vrai les gars ? Dit t'en pense quoi Big D ? continua-t-il en se retournant vers le garçon blond et énorme comme un cachalot.

Pour une fois t'as raison Piers. C'est vrai quelle sont bien foutues. Dit-il en les détaillant du regard.

Puis il s'avança vers les deux filles qui étaient visiblement dégoûtaient d'avoir a faire avec un type de son gabarit, d'une démarche qui se voulaient… sensuelle et séductrice. Il prit la main de Gabrielle et lui fit un baise main qui faillit la faire vomir tellement il était dégoûtant. Puis il se présenta

Je m'appelle Dudley…. Dudley Dursley. Dit-il.

Gabrielle et Hermione étaient interloqués, elles se faisaient draguées par le cousin de Harry. Puis Gabrielle se reprit et répondit d'une voix froide.

Gabrielle… Gabrielle Smith.

Voilà un prénom très charmant comme la personne qui le porte. Vous permettez que mes amis et moi nous vous offrions un verre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait suave et séductrice.

Désolé mais nous sommes accompagnés.

Peut être que les autres filles qui vous accompagnent peuvent venir avec vous ?

Tu m'as mal comprise… Nous sommes accompagnées par nos petits amis respectifs.

Je pence qu'il ne verront aucun inconvénient à ce que vous veniez prendre un verre avec nous. Insista Dudley.

Et moi je pense que si. fit une voix derrière Dudley ce qui eu pour effet de faire retourné ce dernier ainsi que toute sa bande vers l'inconnu qui venait de l'arrêté. Jim s'approcha de Dudley le prit par le col de sa chemise d'une seule main et le souleva du sol comme si de rien n'était. Il le maintenait en l'air et le fixait avec des yeux froids. Puis il continua

Eh bien Dudley on n'a pas de succès avec les filles alors on persécute la première fille qui nous tombe sous la main. Que dirait tante Pétunia en voyant son petit Dudlynouchet adoré mal traité une femme. La figure de Dudley s'embrasa à l'entente du surnom de sa mère ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer de rire les filles. Quand tu tapait sur moi et Harry ça passait, que tu continues à taper sur moi ou Harry passe encore, mais que tu importune ma petite amie et celle de Harry là ça va plus mon grand, je ne suis pas d'accord. Reprit-il d'une voix froide.

Dudley face à ses mots blanchit à vu d'œil et se mit à bégayer

Tu… tu devait être mort… Harry m'avait dit que tu t'était fait tuer

Et bien Harry s'est trompé. Alors si tu veut pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qui t'es arrivait lorsque tu avait onze ans, je te conseil de déguerpir au plus vite et d'arrêter d'importuner ma petite amie et celle de Harry, si tu voit où je veux en venir lui dit Jim d'une voix menaçante, en faisant un geste du doigt mimant une queue de cochon.

De quoi il parle Big D ? demanda un ses copains.

De… de rien. Répondit-il effrayé.

Cruel dilemme pas vrai ? fit une autre voix qui observait le spectacle et que Dudley n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître toujours suspendu dans le vide.

Alors que choisis-tu ? Soit tu perd la face, soit tu finit à l'hôpital tellement défiguré que même ta mère pourra pas te reconnaître, par mes soins, ceux de ton cousin et ceux de nos petite amies car elles sont comme nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? fit Jim d'une voix doucereuse.

Allez Big D, démolit lui la tête ! lança un de ses copains.

Non… c'est bon… on… on s'en va… fit-il toujours effrayé.

Voilà une sage décision. Répliqua Jim en le posant par terre et en remettant correctement son colle de chemise. Finalement tu m'ôte un doute affreux que j'avais à propos de toi.

Le… Lequel ?

Tu à un cerveau avec lequel tu peux penser. Maintenant, dégage !

En entendant les derniers mots de Jim, Dudley ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. En voyant comment avait réagis Jim, Gabrielle ne put s'empêchait de le regarde et de lancer.

Serais tu jaloux mon amour ?

Moi ? De cet espèce d'abruti ? Je ne crois pas non, en revanche je t'accorde que je n'ai pas appréciait qu'il te drague même si je sais qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Rahh, t'es trop mignon ! dit-elle en se pendant à son coup et en le regardant dans les yeux.

Bon c'est pas tout çà les filles mais nous on a trouvait ce qu'on cherchaient donc on va payer ça et on vous attend dehors, ça vous convient ?

Oui car nous aussi on a trouvé ce que l'on cherchait.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse du magasin pour payer leur achats. Les garçons payèrent tous les achats et les filles n'eurent pas à déboursé un cents. En sortant les filles demandèrent si elles pouvaient aller dans un magasin qu'elles avaient repéré en venant dans le magasin qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les garçons se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent et les accompagnèrent jus qu'à la devanture du magasin. Arriver devant la devanture où étaient exposaient des mannequins portants des sous vêtements féminins, les garçons rougirent en comprenant où elles voulaient aller. Jim regarda Gabrielle de travers et lui demanda

Tu compte tout de même pas nous faire entrer Harry et moi là dedans ? lui fit Jim gêné avec le rouge aux joues.

Et comment voulez-vous que l'on sache ce qui vous plait si vous ne venaient pas à l'intérieur ? fit Gabrielle d'une voix innocente en regardant son petit ami tourné au rouge brique à la fin de sa phrase.

Ecoutez on veux bien vous laisser de l'argent, mais vous nous ferez pas entrez dans ce magasin. Continua Harry pour approuver les dire de Jim.

Pourtant, le _Paradis de la dentelle _est un magasin banale. Fit Hermione souriante. Allez venez ça va être sympa ! continua-t-elle en tirant sur le bras de Harry pour le faire entrer.

Oooooh, non ! dirent les deux garçons.

Oooooh, si !

Il n'est pas question que je rentre la dedans.

Même chose pour moi.

Bon sur ce on vous laisse entre filles faire vos achats. Lança Jim en tournant les talons et en partant suivis de près de Harry. Quand les garçons furent éloignés Gabrielle regarda Hermione et lui fit

Tu vois je t'avais bien qu'ils n'accepteraient pas de nous suivre.

On est les meilleures !

Aucun doute possible là dessus.

Elles entrèrent donc dans le magasin de lingerie fine. Elles firent plusieurs essayages, puis elles sortirent une heure et demi plus tard avec des sacs contenants des nuisettes, des strings, des dentelles de toutes sortent et même un porte-jarretelle pour Gabrielle. Elles retrouvèrent les garçons qui sortaient d'un magasin de musique avec un paquet chacun. Les paquets étaient semblables et contenaient sûrement une guitare dans chacun d'eux d'après la formes des paquets. Jim était entrain de lire un papier et ne regardait pas devant lui, quand il aperçut Gabrielle devant lui il s'empressa de le rangeait dans une de ses poches. Ce que Gabrielle remarqua et elle lui posa la question.

Rien… c'est rien. Fit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Ah, oui demanda–t-elle suspicieuse.

En fait c'est une jolie fille qui lui a fait des avances parce qu'elle le trouvait plutôt mignon et qui lui a laisser son adresse.

Quoi !! fit Gabrielle rouge de colère.

Mais… mais… c'est pas ce que tu crois. Fit Jim mort de peur face à Gabrielle, mais qui lança un regard noir à Harry, dans lequel celui ci comprit qu'il était allé un peu trop loin dans sa plaisanterie.

Gabrielle, attends je plaisante dit rapidement Harry en voyant que Jim allait se faire incendier par une des grosses colères de Gabrielle. C'est vrai on s'est fait aborder par une fille mais c'était pour nous proposer du travail, parce que la fille en question s'était une des filles du groupe des _Bizzar Sisters. _Et le papier que Jim était entrain de lire c'était l'adresse où on devait il devait se rendre pour passer une audition.

C'est… c'est vrai ? demanda Gabrielle un peu honteuse de s'être laisser emporter par la colère.

Bah oui, on voulait vous faire la surprise, mais à cause de l'autre là fit Jim en menaçant Harry de la housse de sa guitare ça vient de tomber à l'eau.

Désolé.

Bon c'est pas grave. On va rejoindre Ron et Ginny au magasin de Fred et George maintenant ? demanda Jim.

Ouais on y va.

Ils repartirent ainsi vers le Chaudron Baveur. Arrivez à l'intérieur il se dirigèrent vers le mur du fond et après avoir tapoter sur les bonnes briques, ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils prirent donc la direction du magasin de farces et attrapes. Là ils retrouvèrent Ron et Ginny qui les attendaient accompagnaient des jumeaux. Quand les jumeaux reconnurent Jim qui avaient oublier de se changer de nouveau en arrivant sur le chemin ils furent estomaquer et comprenaient maintenant ce qu'était la surprise qu'ils auraient en retrouvant le reste de leurs amis. Après une heure de discussion pour que Jim se mettent aux nouvelles sur les derniers évènements du monde magique ils repartirent en transplanant en touchant Jim après avoir saluer chaleureusement les jumeaux.

C'est donc les bras chargeaient de paquets en tout genre qu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Potter. Ils furent accueillis par Mrs Weasley qui les somma de se mettre à table sans plus attendre. Pendant le repas Jim laissa entendre que l'entraînement commencerais le lendemain vers cinq heures et que de ce fait ils ne devraient pas se coucher tard ce soir. Quand le repas fut finit il se leva de table et partit préparais la salle dans laquelle ils allaient s'entraînaient pendant trois semaines sans en sortir. Quand il eut finit de préparer la salle il était près de quatre et demi du matin. Il sortit donc de la salle et alla réveiller Harry, Ron, Hermione et Gabrielle. Quand ils furent réveiller ils les entraîna dans la bibliothèque à laquelle il avait apporter plusieurs modifications significatives. La pièce était désormais une vaste pièce de près de cent mètres de long sur cinquante de larges dans laquelle il n'y avait absolument plus rien mais où le plafond était devenu comme celui de Poudlard. Donc en levant la tête vers le plafond ils purent voir que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Jim se mit au milieu de la salle et commença.

Bien je vais donc vous enseigner trois quatre trucs pour que vous puissiez affronter papy Voldie et ses sbires sans en avoir une peur bleue. Donc pour commencer vous allez enfilez ça. Et il fit apparaître des chaises devant chacun d'eux avec dessus des débardeurs, des bracelet manchons et des pantalons de toile avec des baskets. Allez reprit-il dépêchez vous de les enfilez.

Ce qu'il firent sans attendre. Quand ils furent prêts il le regardèrent attendant la suite. Il agita sa main négligemment et tous sentir un poids leur tomber dessus.

Bon maintenant que vous êtes équipés nous allons pouvoir commencer.

A ce moment là la salle changea tout à coup d'environnement et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une forêt.

Attrapez-moi. Voilà le premier exercice que vous aurez à faire. Je vous attend à la clairière un peu plus loin, vous voyez celle qui ce trouve derrière les arbres là bas. Dit-il en désignant une direction. A plus. Il s'en alla sans dire un mots de plus.

Mais c'est totalement con comme exercice. Lâcha Ron. Il nous prend pour des demeurés ou quoi ?

Je ne pense pas Ron, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il nous donne un exercice aussi facile que çà. Je te signale que avec le poids qu'il nous a foutu dessus on est incapable de bouger. Je pense qu'il faudrait arriver à retirer les poids pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Fit Hermione toujours pensive.

Exacte Hermione bien jouer. L'objectif de cet exercice est d'enlever les poids qui vous empêche de bouger et donc de me rejoindre pour réussir l'exercice. Résonna la voix de Jim dans la forêt. Le seul moyen d'enlever les bracelets est d'utilisé votre magie pour faire sauter les verrous magiques que j'ai installer, mais seul la magie sans baguette peut briser les verrous. Vous avez une semaine. La nourriture apparaîtra à la nuit tombée sur la table que vous avez en face de vous tous comme une pile de matelas pour vous reposer après avoir manger. Concentrez-vous bien, Bonne chance !

Puis sa voix cessa de résonner, les laissant dans un silence des plus total.

Comment peut-on faire pour utiliser notre magie sans baguette ? Demanda Gabrielle.

Il nous forcement laisser un indice dans ce qu'il a dit. Déclara Hermione pensive. Puis soudain son visage s'illumina. Ca y'est j'ai trouvez ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut se concentrer sur notre magie, puis la faire sortir.

C'est ce qu'ils firent tous. La nuit été tombée quand ils sortirent de leurs concentration. On entendit alors le ventre de Ron faire des siennes. Ce qui fit rire ses amis. Ils levèrent la tête puis virent comme leur avait annoncé Jim que de la nourriture était apparu sur la table basse à un mètre ainsi qu'une pile de matelas à trois mètres d'eux. Ron voulut se levait mais ils n'y parvint pas les vêtement que leur avait donner Jim étaient vraiment lourd et il ne put que changer de position pour se positionner face à la table.

On ne peut pas bouger ! fit Ron frustré et en colère par la nourriture qui lui tendait les bras mais qu'il ne pouvait atteindre.

Ron calme toi. Fit Harry. Dans cet exercice il nous fait travailler sur la magie sans baguette donc je pense que s'est grâce à la magie que l'on peut obtenir notre nourriture. Gabrielle essaye le sortilège d'attraction sur une pomme présente sur la table.

Ok… C'est parti ! Elle se concentra sur sa magie quelques instants lui lança un _Accio_ puissant mais tout ce que fit la pomme s'est de tournée sur elle même sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

Ensuite se fut autour des autres et au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts intense une pomme se détacha et se dirigea vers Hermione qui arrivait à dix centimètre de sa figure l'attrapa et la croqua à pleine dent car elle était affamée. Puis après avoir mangé le premiers morceau elle tendit la pomme aux autres pour qu'il puissent la finir. Puis elle se concentra une nouvelle fois et cette fois ci appela la table. Puis dans un grand effort la table bougea et vint se placer au milieu de ses amis. Harry la remercia en l'embrassant fougueusement. Enfin ils se mirent à manger puis après avoir repris des forces ils amenèrent les matelas à eux dans un effort de concentration. Ils s'allongèrent sur les matelas éreintés et s'endormirent très vite. Une semaine passa et il arrivaient de mieux en mieux à manipuler la magie sans baguette. Arriva le dernier jour et à leur surprise il virent arriver Jim avec des vêtement en lambeaux mais visiblement en pleine forme. Il leurs adressa un sourire radieux puis s'adressa à eux

Bon, je pense que c'est bon, vous devriez être au point. Gabrielle à toi l'honneur ma chérie.

Gabrielle se concentra puis elle sentit le poids peu à peu disparaître de son corps quelques minutes plus tard elle arrivait à se lever pour se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami toute heureuse. Les autres firent de même et purent eux aussi se lever après quelques minutes de concentration.

Bien désormais jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement vous ne ferrez que du renforcement physique. Les autres se regardèrent quelques instants puis acquiescèrent du chef pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord et avaient compris.


	5. 4: rencontre dans le Poudlard Express

_**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres dans le Poudlard Express.**_

Trois semaines, cela faisait trois semaines que ses amis et son frère étaient dans la bibliothèque et n'en n'étaient pas ressortit une seule fois. Aujourd'hui encore elle allait patienter quelques minutes pour voir si il y avait du changement avant d'aller se coucher. Elle monta donc au deuxième étage et s'approcha une fois de plus de la bibliothèque, elle allait pour essayer d'ouvrir la poignée lorsque celle ci se tourna et s'ouvrit sur un garçon roux aux cheveux assez long avec de beaux yeux bleus et vachement bien bâtit pour son age. Il avait des muscles puissants qui ressortait sous le pull qu'il portait. Il sortait en courant en se protégeant la tête de se main pour manifestement se protéger de quelque chose. Ce quelque chose lui arriva en pleine tête quelques secondes plus tard et elle s'effondra sous le choc. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas eu mal à son contact, puis elle identifia l'OVNI comme étant un coussin. Puis elle entendit une fille s'excusait de lui avoir balançait dessus. La fille qui se tenait devant elle était très belle, elle avait les cheveux noir et soyeux, une taille fine et élancée des formes comme il faut là où il le fallait et la dépassait d'une tête.

Désolé Ginny je suis vraiment navrée que tu te sois prise ce coussin dans la figure. Fit la jeune fille.

En reconnaissant sa voix Ginny s'étrangla de stupeur.

Ga… Gabrielle c'est bien toi ?

Oui c'est bien moi.

Euh… ôte moi d'un doute affreux, le beau gosse roux qui vient de passer c'est pas Ron tout de même ?

Ben si.

J'te crois pas.

Ca va petite sœur. Fit le garçon roux à moitié mort de rire en sachant que s'était sa sœur qui avait trinqué à sa place.

Ron c'est… c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Ben… bien sûr que c'est moi Ginny.

Aha nous te tenons enfin. Jubilèrent trois personnes dans le dos de Ron.

Eh merde… dit Ron dépité.

Comme tu le dit. Répondirent les trois personnes d'une même voix.

Ginny les regarda attentivement, puis elle put reconnaître Jim qui n'avait pas beaucoup changeait physiquement à part qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres et devait maintenant mesurais un bon mètres quatre vingt cinq, tout comme le garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui avait des yeux vert émeraude mais ne portait plus de lunettes. Puis il y avait une autre jeune fille d'une grande beauté elle aussi, elle avait les cheveux châtains et lisse qui lui tombaient au niveau de la taille, elle aussi avait des formes comme il faut là où il le fallait. Elle était élancée, avait la taille fine et dépassaient de deux où trois centimètres Gabrielle. Puis elle les reconnu c'était Harry et Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avec sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait sans s'arrêter. Jim le remarqua et lui rappela

Je t'avais prévenue que l'on aurait changé.

Je veux bien… mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là. Finit-elle par articulait en les regardant tour à tour. Maman ne va pas te reconnaître Ron.

Tant mieux !

Bon pas tout ça mais on est quel jour aujourd'hui Ginny.

Après demain c'est la rentrée.

On est quand même resté trois semaines. Fit Ron. Bon c'est pas que mais je meurs de faim.

Mais quand arrêteras-tu de pensais avec ton estomac Ron lâchèrent Hermione et Gabrielle en même temps.

Au moins il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Fit Ginny narquoise en regardant son frère.

Ils se décidèrent pour annoncer la nouvelle au parents de Ron le lendemain et allèrent se coucher sans manger au grand dame de Ron. Le lendemain ils descendirent tous et Mr et Mrs Weasley furent très surpris des changements de leurs fils. Le sur lendemain leurs malles étaient prêtent. Après un petit déjeuner copieux ils se rendirent tous à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Ils s'appuyèrent négligemment sur le pant de mur entre les panneaux indiquant les voix neuf et dix. Après être passé au travers Jim interpella les filles

Hermione, Gabrielle est-ce que vous pouvez partirent devant, et nous trouver un compartiment, Harry Ron et moi on a oubliez un truc on vous rejoint dans cinq minutes, promis.

D'accord. Dirent-elles ensembles et elles partirent ensemble devant chercher un compartiment pour eux durant le voyage.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties Jim se tourna vers Ron et Harry avec un visage anxieux puis leur parla à voix basse

Ecoutez j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour l'année que nous allons passer au collège. Me demander pas pourquoi, c'est juste une impression mais je sens que l'on va avoir de gros problèmes. J'espère me tromper mais j'ai tout de même une impression de malaise que je ne saurais pas expliqué. Dit-il d'une voix anxieuse. Sinon pour reprendre sur une note plus joyeuse, faite gaffe aux filles… Surtout toi Ron.

Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

Tu vas le savoir bientôt. Répondit Jim mystérieusement.

Ils avancèrent donc jusqu'au train où plusieurs filles toutes années confondus se retournaient et pouffaient silencieusement sur leur passage pour regarder passer trois Apollons, musclés, sexy et séduisant. Une fois entré dans le train ils cherchèrent le compartiment où les attendaient les filles qui elles aussi avaient fait des ravages de leur côté avec leur tenues moulantes quand elles s'étaient dirigeaient vers le train. Quand ils entrèrent dans le wagon, ils posèrent immédiatement leurs valises dans le porte bagages prévu à cet effet. Puis ils s'installèrent confortablement, Jim se calant la tête sur les cuisses de Gabrielle et fermant les yeux et en se remettant le bandeau sur ses yeux pour s'endormirent espérant finir sa nuit. Et Hermione ce calant quand à elle dans les bras de Harry jusqu'à devoir se rendre dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Après que le train soit parti et que quelques minutes soient passées la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Longdubat.

Euh… excuser nous mais on se demander si on pouvait s'asseoir avec vous car on n'a trouvé de place nulle part. dit Seamus d'une voix mal assurée.

Bien sûr répondit la magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux noir.

Euh bin merci. Fit Dean le rouge aux joues alors que la fille aux cheveux noirs le regardait

Ben enfin entrez… on va pas vous mangez fit la jolie brune en regardant Seamus qui prit instantanément une jolie teinte pivoine sur les joues.

Ils entrèrent et s'assirent dans le compartiment avec les trois garçons, dont celui qui avait les cheveux blanc comme la neige se faisait doucement réveillé par la fille aux cheveux noir sur laquelle il dormait semble-t-il.

Vous êtes nouveaux ici ? demanda Neville.

Sa question fut suivis d'un grand éclat de rire de la part des cinq "nouveaux" se trouvant dans le wagon.

On a tant changé que ça en deux moi Nev'. Répondit le rouquin aux yeux bleus.

On se connaît ? fit Neville un peu déboussolé par la réponse du rouquin.

Parfaitement, même continua le brun aux yeux vert émeraudes et aux cheveux noir. Nos visages ne vous font pas penser à certaines personnes partageant votre dortoir depuis maintenant cinq ans ?

A ce moment là les trois les observèrent avec attention pais virent avec étonnement où il voulaient en venir.

Ha… Harry ? Ron ? Hermione? Gabrielle? C'est bien vous?

Et oui comme tu peut le voir. Fit Harry

Mais qui c'est le garçon au cheveux blancs à côté de vous ? demanda Neville.

Qui je suis mais un revenant, bien sûr ! Par contre je te demanderais de te taire en ce qui concerne le ministère.

Jim…… C'est… c'est vraiment toi ? fit Neville interloquer.

Pour toute réponse Jim retira son bandeau et le regarda dans les yeux.

Mais… t'es mort au ministère dans les bras de Harry et Gabrielle. Je t'ai vu mourir j'étais là.

Et pourtant je suis bien vivant, et en pleine forme. Mais je vous expliquerez comment.

C'est un Neville fou de joie, mais malgré tout déboussolé qui regarda Jim avec attention, pour vérifier si s'était vraiment lui. Quand il fut sûr et certain que s'était bien lui, la peur s'installa dans ses yeux au souvenir du ministère. Jim le remarqua et le rassura aussitôt.

Ne tant fait pas ce qui c'est passer au ministère ne se repassera plus… Ou du moins je l'espère. Mais ne tant fait pas ce que j'ai fait là-bas ne se passera pas à Poudlard.

J'espère bien ! fit-il d'une voix encore un peu craintive.

De quoi vous parler ? demanda Dean.

On essayera de t'expliquer arriver dans le dortoir. Fit Nev'. Il regarda les autres et devant leurs visages durs il s'empressa d'ajouter. Si vous ni voyais pas d'inconvénient… Evidement.

Après avoir parler de tout et de rien pendant encore quelques minutes Seamus, Dean et Neville quittèrent le wagon de leurs amis pour retrouver les autres. Une heure plus tard Ron et Hermione furent appeler par une voix magique et se rendirent ainsi au compartiment qui leurs étaient réservé pour recevoir les directives de la nouvelle année qui allait débuter. Vers une heure et demi la marchande de friandises en tout genre passa près de leur compartiment. Harry et Jim ne se firent pas prier et se servir copieusement en prenant pas mal de sucreries diverses pour leurs deux amis qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ron et Hermione revinrent vers trois heure de l'après midi. Ils étaient tout les deux rouges mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Hermione rentra dans le wagon très en colère, et réveilla de ce fait Jim qui avait enfin réussi à s'endormirent depuis dix minutes.

Mais c'est insensé de laisser des personnes pareils assistaient à la réunion des préfets ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte avec force.

Elle s'assit avec force sur la banquette et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ron entra à son tour dans le wagon une jolie couleur pivoine sur les joues, referma doucement la porte. Ceci fait il s'assit en face d'Hermione et se laissa aller sur le dossier de la banquette. Harry qui avait observé la scène rompis le silence.

Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés pour que vous soyez dans cet état là ?

Ron ne pipa mots et Hermione répondit pour eux deux.

Il y a qu'il y avait une femme qui a fait du gringue à Ron. Une adulte tu te rends compte Harry ? Une adulte faisant du charme à un ados, mais c'est vraiment insensé. Dit-elle d'une voix outrée.

Mais t'as déjà un ticket dis moi Ron ! s'exclama Jim avec un sourire coquin et en jetant un regard en biais à son ami. Je t'avais prévenu, tu peux pas dire le contraire.

Arrête je t'en pris ! s'exclama Ron avec force. Je savais plus où me mettre… J'était hyper gêné… et le pire c'est que McGonnagal ne disais rien et me regardait bizarrement de travers.

Mais c'est génial ça une prof dingue de toi, c'est tout bénef pour nous ! fit Jim le sourire au lèvres. Puis il continua. T'as plus qu'à coucher avec elle et on n'aura aucun problème avec elle durant l'année.

Cà va pas NON ! s'exclama Ron gêné et tellement rouge après avoir entendu la phrase de son ami que ne distingué plus la couleur de ses cheveux de celle de son visage.

En tout qu'à moi ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ci cette femme est professeur aucune personne de la gente masculine ne suivra les cours. Reprit Hermione encore en colère.

On verra bien sur place. Fit Jim.

Oh non tu n'auras pas à attendre jusque là elle à laisser entendre qu'elle ferait une visite de tout le train avant que l'on soit arrivé à destination.

Ils continuèrent à discutés ainsi pendant près d'une demi heure durant laquelle Jim s'était de nouveau endormit. Puis des bruits se firent entendre à la porte. Ron se leva et vint ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva nez à nez avec une fille et un garçon d'à peu près son age. La fille avait dans ses bras un chat et le garçon transportait lui un petit chiot.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent dans le compartiment où ils se trouvaient puis murmurèrent à leurs petites boules de poils quelque chose. Les deux animaux se faufilèrent dans le compartiment puis se dirigèrent vers Jim toujours les yeux fermés. Le chat sauta avec délicatesse sur son ventre puis commença à escalader le torse de Jim. Quand il arriva au niveau de sa figure il leva une patte et commença à toucher son nez avec. Sous cette douce caresse Jim ouvrit un œil et regarda le fauteur de trouble qui venait une fois de plus le réveillé. Quand il croisa le regard du chat, une expression de surprise se dessina sur son visage. Il attrapa le chat dans ses mains le regarda attentivement puis s'exclama.

Night ?

Maoow.

Il regarda autour de lui, et son regard tomba sur le chiot assit à ses pieds. Il le regarda encore plus incrédulement et s'exclama de nouveau

Kuro ?

Le chiot pour toute réponse remua la queue en signe d'approbation.

Attendez si vous êtes ici c'est que Julia et Dan sont ici n'est ce pas ?

Cette fois ci le chiot tourna la tête vers l'entrée du compartiment. Jim suivit son mouvement, puis quand il vit les deux jeunes à la porte il se leva, déposa le chat dans les bras de Gabrielle puis se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus qu'il étreignit avec force et leur fit la bise. Voyant çà Gabrielle avait froncé les sourcils et avait lancé un regard noir à la fille, que personne ne remarqua trop attentif, et surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Jim encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Eh bien on s'ennuyait de toi, du coup on n'a décider de venir suivre la fin de nos études ici. On s'est dit aussi qu'à l'occasion on pourrait venir te rendre une petite visite. Enfin je dis nous mais s'était plutôt Julia qui s'ennuyait de toi plus que moi. Fit le garçon tout sourire, en guettant la réaction de la fille qui l'accompagnait. Réaction qui ne fut pas longue à arriver car il se prit immédiatement une claque derrière la tête. En entendant la dernière phrase prononcée Gabrielle lâcha

Dit de suite que je te dérange.

Jim se retourna vers elle et lui sourit mystérieusement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement pour lui faire comprendre que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Après se baiser il se redressa et annonça

Je crois que des explications s'imposent. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et leur fit signe d'entrer. Les deux jeunes entrèrent puis s'assirent à côté de Jim qui lui même s'étaient rassit et avait pris Gabrielle sur ses genoux, qui elle même l'avait automatiquement embrasser sous les yeux de tous et l'avait entouré de ses bras en signe de possession, après avoir donné le chat à Hermione.

Il regarda ses amis puis reprit

Je vous présente les personnes qui m'ont soigné lorsque j'ai disparu après la bataille du ministère. Je vous présente donc Julia et Dan White, ma demi sœur et mon demi frère. Fit-il en regardant de biais Gabrielle qui prit une teinte rouge vive sur les joues en comprenant le quiproquo auquel elle venait de s'adonner.

Tous ses amis le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Jim avaient de la famille… Tout bonnement incroyable. Vraiment surprenant. Ce fut sans doute Harry qui fut le plus surpris. En même temps il était content, il venait de gagner une nouvelle famille. En assimilant cette nouvelle, il se mit à détailler les nouveaux venus. La demi-sœur de Jim était très mignonne. Elle devait faire au alentour des un mètre soixante quinze, elle était mince avec une jolie poitrine et une belle chute de rein. Elle avait un visage légèrement ovale sur lequel se refléter une profonde gentillesse. Elle avait des yeux d'une couleur peu commune comme celle de son demi-frère, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur lilas claire, d'un mauve très pâle, mais dans lesquels se refléter une joie de vivre, et une énergie sans borgne. Elle portait de petites lunettes rectangulaire, qui lui donnait un air sérieux qui était vite effacer quand on regardait la lueur rieuse et espiègle que reflétait ses yeux. Elle avait des cheveux courts qui lui arrivaient au milieu de la nuque, mais qui ajoutaient à son charme par les reflets blonds qui apparaissaient dans ses cheveux quand ses cheveux bruns étaient exposés à la lumière du soleil. Elle portait une tenue moldue composait un jean bleu délavé qui lui moulé ses formes à la perfection. Pour accompagnait son jean elle portait un débardeur noir qui laissait voir une poitrine généreuse sous un décolleté en V. Bref un beau brin de fille mais qui ne tenait heureusement pas la comparaison avec sa petite amie. Quand il eut fini de détaillé sa nouvelle "sœur", il détailla son "frère". Son frère était un peu plus petit que sa sœur, il mesurait à vu d'œil entre un mètre soixante cinq et un mètre soixante dix. Il avait les cheveux courts et d'une couleur assez spéciale, ils étaient noirs mais avez quelques reflets bleus sombres. Il avait des traits fins qui dessinait son visage. Ses yeux comme ceux de sa sœur avaient quelque chose de spécial. Ils étaient d'un bleu qui vous envoûtait, un bleu saphir, deux saphirs lumineux et qui avait la même petite lumière que ceux de sa sœur. Il était légèrement musclé, d'une musculature qui se dessinait et que l'on savait naissante. Il portait un pull légèrement moulant rouge sombre, avec lequel s'accordait le jean délavé noir qu'il portait. Lui aussi était séduisant et avait son charme.

Ils souriaient tous les deux car ils s'avaient que les amis de leur frangin les détaillé et les étudiés. Ron n'avait pas put détacher son regard de Julia. Il l'a trouvait magnifique, absolument sublime. Sentant que ses pensées commençaient à dérivées, il préféra regardait le frère de la sublime jeune fille, à laquelle il jetait de furtifs regard. Ginny était proche de l'état de son frère mais pour elle s'était Dan qui l'intéressait. Il était très mignon et très séduisant, elle se voyait déjà entrain de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. A cette pensée ses joues commencèrent à prendre une légère teinte rouge, et elle préféra détournait le regard. Ils n'en firent rien et commencèrent à parler à leur frangin. Ils riaient avec lui et arrivait à le faire sourire sans aucun effort, ils arrivaient à le faire rire de bon cœur et lui aussi les faisaient rire.

Harry se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Julia et Dan étaient arrivés, mais ce fut Ron qui fut le plus rapide

Est-ce que vous pourriez un peu nous parler de vous ?

Julia se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir légèrement.

Nous venons d'une région assez reculait de toute civilisation. Commença-t-elle. Mais exactement où çà se situe ça n'a pas grande importance. A part ça nous vivons avec notre grande sœur, Anna. A l'entente du nom de sa demi-sœur, une expression de dégoût, mélangé à de la colère apparut sur le visage de Jim. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ses amis. Julia qui n'avait pas remarquer le comportement continua sur sa lancée.

Pour parler un peu de nous, moi j'ai seize ans et Dan a quinze ans. Nous allons donc rentrer en sixième et cinquième année à Poudlard. Par contr…

Ah je vous trouve enfin ! s'exclama une voix.

La porte de leur wagon venait de s'ouvrir sur une magnifique jeune femme. La jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte était d'une beauté absolument fabuleuse. Elle avait des formes parfaites. Elle avait une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite mais quand même supérieure à la moyenne, qui était comprimait dans un bandeau, laissant voir ses épaules nues et ses bras. Elle avait de longues jambes fuselées, misent en valeur par une jupe courte en cuire qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que la mi cuisse. Elle portait des bottes en cuir à talon aiguille et qui lui arrivaient sous les genoux et qui avaient pour effet d'allonger sa taille déjà élancée et sublime. Elle avait un visage fin avec des traits fins eux aussi. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Enfin elle avait des cheveux noirs et lisse comme de l'eau, qui lui tombaient sur qu'au niveau des reins.

En voyant qui étaient à l'embrasure de la porte Hermione vira au rouge, tout comme Ron. Mais c'était pour des raisons différentes, l'un c'était pour la colère et l'autre pour la gêne. Mais Ron était beaucoup plus rouge que Hermione. A l'entente de cette voix Julia et Dan se retournèrent, puis s'avancèrent vers la sublime jeune femme pour la saluer.

Salut grande sœur ! s'exclama Dan en se jetant dans ses bras.

Salut Anna ! fit Julia.

Ron et Hermione était interloqués c'était la femme qui lui faisait du gringue il y a encore quelques heures. En voyant la jeune femme Ron prit immédiatement une forte couleur rouge sur tout le visage, grâce à laquelle on avait du mal à distinguer sa tête de ses cheveux.

je venais pour savoir si vous aviez trouver les préfets dont je vous avez parlé.

On n'en sais strictement rien, mais… commença Dan.

QUOI ?! Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous faîte ici ?

Tout d'un coup Dan et Julia percutèrent à propos de quelque chose et furent soudain très gênés. Julia était entrain de réfléchir à toute vitesse à une excuse possible. Puis elle s'exclama

On essayait de se faire des connaissances pour essayer de savoir ce qui nous attendais à Poudlard. Mais on va partir de ce wagon pour retrouver les personnes que tu nous a recommander.

La dénommée Anna jeta un regard à l'intérieur du wagon. Elle regarda tour à tour l'ensemble des personnes présentent à l'intérieur. Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur les visages de Ron et d'Hermione, puis quand elle posa son visage sur la chevelure faîte de neige son visage s'éclaira de joie.

Incroyable…souffla-t-elle. Elle tourna son visage vers ceux de son frère et de sa sœur. Elle les regarda un instant puis elle s'avança à l'intérieur du wagon, et se positionna face à Jim -qui lui n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis qu'elle était apparu- les mains sur les hanches et les jambes légèrement écartées. Puis elle repris d'une voix sensuelle et charnelle

Bonjour mon grand loup.

Pas de réponse.

Tu nous avez dit que t'étudiait dans une école de sorcellerie mais je ne me doutait pas que c'était de Poudlard dont tu parlais. J'avoue que je suis agréablement surprise que tu sois ici. Je n'imaginais pas un seul instant que l'on puisse te retrouver ici. Continua-t-elle de cette voix suave et séductrice que Gabrielle et Hermione n'appréciaient pas du tout

Pas de réponse.

Tu sais je dois t'annoncer que je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Dit-elle toujours avec cette même voix. Ce qui signifie que l'on sera amené à se voir très souvent. Et j'espère de tout cœur que tu te tiendras à carreau pour éviter les retenues. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux avec la lueur perverse et de désir présente dans ses yeux.

Gabrielle qui l'avait remarqué demanda d'une voix agressive

Qui êtes-vous ?

Oh… Pardon j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Fit-elle en tournant son visage vers la fille que Jim tenait enlacé par la taille et assise sur ses genoux. Anna… Anna White la sœur de Julia et Dan, la demi-sœur du garçon sur lequel tu te trouve assise et la maîtresse de ce dernier.

Non.

Cette fois c'était Jim qui avait parler. Il avait parler de la même voix sombre et profonde qu'il avait prise au ministère. A l'entente de sa voix Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle et Ginny pâlir à vue d'œil. Julia et Dan avait remarquer ce changement et ce demander ce qui pouvait se passer. Jim n'avait pas bouger mais en revanche il avait retiré ses mains de la taille de Gabrielle, qui celle ci sentant ce geste s'était immédiatement levée de ses genoux et s'était mis avec ses amis dans le coin le plus éloigné de Jim. Il se leva lentement et se plaça face à Anna. Il avait les yeux clos, mais les traits de son visage étaient contractés. Ses trois demi-frères et sœurs le regardait intriguait. Puis Anna reprit d'une voix sensuelle

Pourtant moi je trouve que coucher avec une personne officialise une relation.

Gabrielle avait trop peur pour percutait sur ce que venait de dire Anna. Puis petit à petit elle comprenait ce que venait de dire Anna. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Jim l'avait trompée. Elle devait accepter la réalité. Il ne l'aimait pas. Anna ayant remarquer ce changement lança

Je crois que ta petite amie viens d'apprendre que tu l'as trompée. Elle se tourna alors vers Gabrielle puis continua: à voir ton visage vous étiez ensemble avant l'été, il t'as trompée ma pauvre fille pas de chance. Oh tu pleure comme c'est touchant. Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait désolé mais qui sonnait faux. Elle se retourna vers Jim puis reprit: Te connaissant je trouve bizarre que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite amie. Enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre puisque j'ai eu la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, bien que tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais vu le temps que tu as tenu c'est pardonnable. En plu…

Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle mit quelque secondes à s'apercevoir que Jim lui serrait la gorge d'une main. Elle étouffait. Elle regarda Jim qui avait la tête baissait. Julia et Dan regarder la scène avec effarement. Jim qui était habituellement si gentil et qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, avec qui ils plaisantaient et à qui ils faisaient les quatre cent coups était entrain d'étrangler Anna. Ils le vire levait la tête lentement et fixait Anna qui était tenue à dix centimètres du sol par le bras de leur frère. Anna regardait Jim apeurait. Julia et Dan virent Anna pâlir à vue d'œil. Anna venait de voir les véritables yeux de son frère et elle se demandait ce qui se passait pour qu'il puisse avoir des yeux pareil, lui qui avait d'habitude des yeux absolument magnifiques et envoûtant. Jim la regardait avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Puis il lança

Qu'est-ce qui me retient de te tuer sur le champ ?

A cette question Anna pâlit encore plus en voyant qu'il était sérieux. Julia et Dan était choqués par ce que venait de dire Jim.

Jim je t'en pris ne la tue pas… s'il te plaît… implora Gabrielle en lui posant une main sur son visage. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Jim dévisagea Anna puis enchaîna d'une voix glaciale et pleine de colère

Essaye ne serait ce qu'une seule fois de foutre de nouveau la merde dans mon couple et je te tue. Et cette fois ci même Gabrielle ne te sauvera pas. Maintenant dégage d'ici ! dit-il en la relâchant et en la jetant par terre.

Sortez d'ici s'il vous plaît. Demanda Gabrielle d'une voix hachée toujours en pleurs.

Anna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit immédiatement. Harry et les autres savaient que Gabrielle voulait discutait avec lui seule à seule pour éclaircir certaines choses. De ce fait ils sortirent tous du wagon en entraînant avec eux Julia et Dan. Dans le wagon Gabrielle se retourna vers Jim qui n'avait toujours pas bougeait et était resté debout. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'appela d'une voix douce

Jim ?

Oui ? dit-il en pleurs

C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? Tu as couché avec elle ?

Pour toute réponse Jim s'installa sur la banquette qu'il venait de quitter. Night ressentant l'état d'âme de son maître sauta sur lui pour le réconforter. Kuro fit de même mais s'installa à côté de lui sur la banquette et posa son museau sur sa cuisse. Jim commença à caressait machinalement Night, puis répondit

Oui.

Gabrielle n'en revenait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puisqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Alors elle lui demanda

Et tu… tu était consentant ?

Non.

Gabrielle fut surprise.

Alors tu ne l'aime pas ?

Non je ne l'aime pas, et y'a qu'une seule fille qui fait battre mon cœur quand je la voit et cette fille c'est toi Gabrielle. Je t'aime. Et jamais je te tromperais.

Je sais fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Mais tu pourrait peut être m'expliquer, non ? reprit-elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Pour toute réponse elle essuya les larmes qu'il avait versé avec son pouce puis elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Quand elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux puis reprit avec le sourire aux lèvres

Alors ? Tu m'expliques.

D'accord. Fit-il en délaissant Night et en la prenant dans les bras. Mais ça risque d'être long je te préviens. Dit-il en retrouvant son sourire. Tu te souviens des vélanes de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir alors qu'il a fallut que tu retiennes Ron et Harry pour pas qu'il leur saute dessus pour les violées, répliqua-t-elle morte de rire en se souvenant de ce moment mémorable. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que toi t'es put résisté à leur charme magique.

C'est à cause de mon sang, les démons sont immunisés contre toute forme de magie affectant leur jugement personnel et comme tu sais que je suis à moitié démon et donc je résiste. Mais les vélanes que tu as vu lors de cette coupe du monde étaient des vélanes de la race disons… commune. Il existe d'autre races de vélanes et Anna est à moitié l'une d'elle. Et malheureusement pour moi elle fait parti des vélanes de la nuit. Ce sont les seules qui ont un pouvoir sur les démons en plus du pouvoir normal qu'elle ont sur les humains, malgré le fait qu'il soit atténué.

Et donc elle t'a charmé grâce sa capacité.

Oui.

Donc elle t'a contraint.

Oui… Tu me pardonnes ?

Je n'ai rien à te pardonner parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'y peut rien.

Ouais mais quand même, ça me fout les boules de mettre laisser manipuler comme un débutant. Fit-il en boudant.

Gabrielle rit à la tête qu'il faisait. Jim la regarda rire quelques instants puis sourit en se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une petite amie si compréhensive. Il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette en se calant dos vers l'extérieur du train et vers la fenêtre, il allongea aussi ses jambes sur la banquette et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Gabrielle vint se caler dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent ainsi enlaçait dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Et une personne regarda à l'intérieure sans faire de bruit.

Vous voyez je vous avez bien dit qu'ils étaient trop amoureux l'un de l'autre pour se séparer. Chuchota Ginny au reste du groupe quand elle vit que Jim et Gabrielle dormaient ensemble.

Oui, mais ça m'étonne quand même. Répondit Julia. Moi à sa place je l'aurai larguée.

Impossible. Déclara Harry.

Et pourquoi çà ? demanda-t-elle.

Tout simplement parce que avant qu'il nous rejoigne ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Ah… d'accord. Désolé. Fit-elle confuse.

Pas grave fit Harry en s'asseyant, tout de suite imiter par les autres.

Une heure passa durant laquelle ils firent plus ample connaissance. Puis contre toute attente la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. A la porte se tenait trois personnes. Deux d'entre elle ressemblaient à des gorilles et la troisième avait des yeux gris dans lesquels on pouvait lire une grande intelligence. Trois garçons se tenaient devant leur porte de compartiment, ils les regardaient tour à tour, puis le garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs s'exclama

Tiens, tiens, tiens voilà le pauvre et la sang de bourbe. Mais saint Potter est aussi présent lança le garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blonds.

Dégage d'ici Malfoy, on ne t'as pas invité cracha Hermione.

Si je veux Granger. Il regarda le reste du compartiment et son regard tomba sur Julia. Et puis voyant les charmantes personnes qu'il y a ici je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais d'ici. Il fixa Julia du regard et lui fit un sourire charmeur, auquel elle resta insensible. Puis il continua: Malfoy… Drago Malfoy pour te servir. Je te donne un conseil ne reste pas ici cela pourrait t'attirait des ennuis, je peux te conseillé dans le choix des personnes à fréquenter. Continua-t-il en lui tendant la main. _(N.A : Ca vous rappelle rien ? Non vous ne voyais pas ? vraiment pas ? Eh bien… …. Je ne vous le dirais pas niark)_. Julia regarda la main tendue puis regarda le blond dans les yeux avec un regard froid

Je sais qui sont les gens que j'ai besoin de fréquenter, et pour les conseils j'ai mon grand frère sur qui compté. Donc comme l'a si bien dit Hermione en un mot : dégage.

Tu le regretteras !

Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! lança-t-elle d'un air hautain.

Malfoy voulut sortir sa baguette mais Harry, Hermione et Ron l'avaient déjà en main avant qu'il est put la touchée. Voyant les trois baguettes tournées vers lui il préféra s'en allait en leur jetant un dernier regard haineux.

Tu viens de faire la connaissance de notre grand ami Malfoy. Dit Harry sarcastiquement.

Séduisant comme garçon mais complètement con.

Ah tiens toi aussi t'as remarqué fit Ron en rigolant mais dont le visage s'était un peu fermé du fait que Julia trouvait Malfoy séduisant.

C'est dur de ne pas le remarquer. Fit Dan. Il est dans quelle maison cet abruti fini ?

Serpentard.

J'espère ne pas me retrouver là-bas fit Julia.

Moi non plus ! fit son frère.

_ Arrivée à Poudlard dans quinze minutes. _Fit une voix métallique.

Ah je crois qu'il est temps de se changer fit remarquer Hermione.

Faudrait les réveiller.

Je m'en occupe fit Ginny.

Elle secoua doucement Gabrielle par l'épaule pour la réveillé. Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux temps bien que mal puis s'écarta des bras de Jim qui lui dormait encore à point fermé. Elle l'embrassa pour le réveillé mais il ne réagit pas. Voyant la situation Gabrielle sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur lui puis murmura

Aquarius !

Jim se retrouva trempé des pieds à la tête avec les vêtements lui collant aux corps moulant divinement les formes que sa petite amie aimait temps.

Putain c'est froid !!!!!!!!!!

Il faut que t'aille te changer, on arrive bientôt à Poudlard.

Ouais, ouais on y va, c'est bon. Ronchonna-t-il.

Une fois les garçons sortis les filles commencèrent à sortirent leurs affaires quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une fois de plus mais cette fois ci laissant apparaître Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

Euh… excusez nous mais les garçons que l'on a croisé nous ont dit qu'on pouvait se changer. Fit Lavande.

Bien sûr ! Entre Lavande.

Hermione ?! fit Parvati surprise.

Ben oui qui veut tu que ce sois ? fit la concernée.

Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. T'as tellement changé je dois dire.

Tant que çà ?

Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il va y avoir des émeutes. Fit Parvati avec un sourire en coin.

En parlant d'émeute… reprit Lavande en pensant. Parvati et moi quand on venaient ici on a croisé quatre apollons dont un qui avait une chemise qui lui collait au torse… Hmm… absolument divin. Continua-t-elle les joues légèrement rouges.

C'est tout à fait vrai, et moi personnellement j'en ferai bien mon quatre heur. Enchaîna Parvati avec les yeux dans le vague, tout en continuant à se changer avec les autres.

A la fin de ce quelle venait de dire Gabrielle lâcha

Je pense que tu aura du mal.

Et pourquoi çà Gabrielle ? Je te signale que je suis tout a fait capable de le séduire. Fit-elle légèrement vexée.

Oh mais je ne mets pas ta capacité en doute, seulement il est déjà prit et malheureusement pour toi il est très fidèle. Un véritable chien dans l'âme.

Et avec qui il est ?

Avec moi. Répondit simplement Gabrielle.

QUOI ! Tu te moque de moi ? Tu sors avec le plus beau garçon de tout Poudlard. Mais j'y pense tu étais amoureuse de Jim si mes souvenirs sont exacts ? Alors pourquoi tu sors avec un autre garçon ? C'est pour l'oublier ?

Non. Pas du tout. Si je sors avec lui c'est parce que justement c'est Jim.

QUOI ! s'exclamèrent les deux amies.

Mais Dumbledore nous avez dit qu'il s'était fait tuer lors de votre escapade au ministère.

Eh bien Dumbledore avait tord, Jim est bien vivant et je sors avec lui… Alors pas touche ! C'est une chasse gardée. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Parvati et Lavande n'en revenaient pas. Jim était déjà mignon l'année dernière-et Parvati avait essayé de sortir avec lui, mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aimait Gabrielle, et quelle ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Parvati n'avait pas apprécié mais s'était résignée en voyant que ça ne la menait nulle part et du coup avait essayé de les mettre ensemble sans grands résultats- mais ça n'avait rien a voir avec cette année, il était absolument sublime, un véritable Apollon. Tout à coup le visage de Lavande s'éclaira. Elle regarda Hermione et lui demanda

Euh Hermione ?

Oui ?

Ote moi un doute deux des trois beaux gosses qui l'accompagnaient ce n'était tout de même pas Harry et Ron, non ?

Ben si, c'était eux.

Je dois admettre qu'ils ont agréablement changé. Fit Lavande le regard légèrement dans le vague.

Hop, hop, hop… doucement Lavande fit Hermione. Je sors avec l'un des deux alors on se calme.

Avec lequel ? demanda-t-elle avidement.

Devine.

Ron ?

Perdu.

Non… tu… tu sors avec Harry. Fit Lavande incrédule. Mais c'est pas juste vous sortaient toutes les deux avec les plus beaux mecs de tout Poudlard. Fit-elle en boudant.

Au fait c'était qui le plus jeunes des quatre ? demanda Parvati.

Mon frère. Fit une nouvelle qui n'avait pas été présentée aux deux amies.

Désolé, mais on ne c'est pas présentées. Je m'appelle Lavande Brown et voici mon amie Parvati Patil. Nous sommes toutes les deux à Gryffondor, comme Hermione, Gabrielle et Ginny ici présente. Et toi ?

Julia White. Je suis nouvelle tout comme mon frère, mais je suis aussi la demi-sœur de Jim.

Hmm… Intéressant. Fit Parvati songeuse.

_Gare de Préaulard. Dix minutes d'arrêt. Cria une voix métallique magiquement amplifiée._


	6. 5: Retour à Poudlard

_**Chapitre 5 : Retour à Poudlard.**_

Arriver à la gare de Préaulard, tous les élèves descendaient du train pour prendre place dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals. Jim transportait sur sa tête Night, celui ci roulé en boule entrain de dormir, quand à Kuro il logeait dans la capuche de la cape de son maître endormit lui aussi. Jim était allé les rechercher dans le compartiment des filles après que Gabrielle soit venu le prévenir qu'elles avaient fini et qu'il pouvait, lui ainsi que Harry et Ron venir chercher leur affaires rester dans le compartiment.

Tous les cinq se dirigeaient vers les diligences qui devaient les emmener au château lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix familière qui faisait

Les premières années avec moi ! On se dépêche s'il vous plaît ! Par ici, par ici !

Ils se dirigèrent instinctivement vers leur ami. Harry voulut parler, mais Jim l'en empêcha et prit la parole.

Bonjour Hagrid !

A l'entente de cette voix le demi-géant se retourna lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Quand il le vit sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise et il en lâcha sa lanterne. Harry avec ses reflex de Quidditch rattrapa cette dernière avant qu'elle ne se fracasse par terre. Jim voyant ça regarda Hagrid qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, puis lui lança

Eh bien Hagrid on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme !

Pour toute réponse Hagrid le serra tellement fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Puis quand celui ci le relâcha et le reposa par terre, il se massa les côtes quelques instants pendant qu'Hagrid lançait

Tu vois à cause de toi maintenant je suis en retard. A sa remarque les cinq jeunes sourirent. Au fait vous n'auriez pas vu deux élèves un peu plus âgé que les petits nouveaux ? questionna-t-il.

Oui, bien sûr que nous les avons croisés. Répondit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Puis les voyant il s'exclama : D'ailleurs les voilà qui arrivent !

Julia et Dan étaient entrain d'avancer dans leur direction en ayant l'air d'être un peu perdu. Arrivé à leur hauteur Julia fut la première à parler

Dis frangin tu sais où on doit aller ?

Oui, il suffit juste que toi et Dan suiviez le professeur que voici. Puis il entama les présentations. Julia, Dan je vous présente Hagrid le professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques et le garde chasse de Poudlard. Puis il se tourna vers Hagrid et continua sur sa lancée : Hagrid je te présente Julia et Dan White ma demi-sœur et mon demi-frère.

Enchanté monsieur ! s'exclamèrent ensemble le frère et la sœur.

Pas de monsieur avec moi, appelé moi tout simplement Hagrid comme le reste des élèves.

D'accord Hagrid ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Bien vous deux maintenant suivaient moi et vous autres allez prendre une diligence.

Ils se séparèrent donc sur ses bonnes paroles, Harry et les autres se dirigèrent donc vers les diligences qui devaient les amener vers le château. Ils arrivèrent à en trouver une vide tirait par deux sombrals que désormais tous pouvaient voir. En les voyant pour la première fois Gabrielle, Hermione et Ron firent un pas recul en regardant la créature qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Une fois la première impression passait ils montèrent dans la diligence et se laissèrent transporter jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent environ un quart d'heure plus tard devant le perron menant aux portes d'entrées de Poudlard. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les portes quand ils furent stoppés par une voix traînante

Tien, tien, tien, le balafré se serait trouvé une petite amie. Je savais que tu était tombé bas Potter en t'acoquinant d'un pauvre et d'une sang-de-bourbe, mais je ne pensait pas que tu pourrait tomber plus bas. Mais visiblement je devais me tromper. Dit-il en voyant Harry et Hermione main dans la main.

Lui au moins est avec quelqu'un. Fit sarcastiquement un garçon qui les accompagnait et qui avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige dont il ne voyait pas le visage car il avait de la lumière dans le dos. Ce n'ai pas le cas de tout le monde à ce que je vois ! continua-t-il narquoisement.

Mais on dirait que la deuxième sang-de-bourbe du groupe s'est trouvé un compagnon elle aussi. Tu n'était pas amoureuse du mort. Fit-il pour remué le couteau dans la plaie.

Avant qu'il est pu réaliser ce qui se passait il se retrouva par terre trois mètres plus loin avec une douleur fulgurante à la mâchoire, d'où du sang commençait à s'écouler. Les élèves qui étaient aux alentours regardèrent la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Malfoy regarda le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui l'avait attrapé au col et le soulevait comme s'il était une simple brindille d'un seul bras et rapprochait son visage du sien. Une fois arrivait à cinquante centimètres du visage de son agresseur il lui lança

Qui est-tu ?

Ton pire cauchemar ! fit le "nouveau" en relevant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quand il vit ses yeux son visage pâlit à vue d'œil et il lança d'une voix où perçait la peur

Non… non… tu… tu est mort. Dumbledore nous l'a dit à la fin de l'année dernière.

Eh bien le vieux fou c'est planté ! cracha-t-il en jetant Malfoy deux mètres plus loin par terre. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers ses amis, prit la main de Gabrielle, se retourna vers Malfoy et lança

N'oublie pas Malfoy, je serais ton pire cauchemar.

Laissant là le blond de Serpentard ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la grande Salle après avoir passer les portes du château. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, et furent bien vite rejoins par leurs amis de leur année. Jim jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs et remarqua que la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était occupé par sa _chère _demi-sœur. Laquelle quand elle croisât son regard lui sourit ouvertement, avec un sourire en coin et charnelle. Se détournant de se sourire il regarda le reste de la table où il vit Dumbledore, qui lui sourit mais auquel il ne prêta aucune attention. Il s'attarda alors sur le fait qu'il y ait une chaises de plus à la table professorale, en plus du siège vide de Hagrid et celui de McGonnagal parti accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Lequel arriva quelques secondes plus tard part la porte de derrière et prit sa place en lui adressant un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit par un grand sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard le professeur McGonnagal entra dans la Grande Salle accompagnait de la ribambelle de nouveaux dont Julia et Dan se démarquer bien malgré eux à cause de leur taille par rapport aux autres. Elle les laissa là devant les quatre tables des maisons en partant chercher le choîpeau magique, le tabouret ainsi que la liste des élèves. Quand le choîpeau fut installé, une large déchirure se forma sur son bord et il entama sa chanson.

_Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles,_

_Quatre grands sorciers_

_Erigèrent une école aujourd'hui renommée_

_Parmi eux se trouvait le hardi Gryffondor_

_Donnant à sa maison son nom et bien plus encore_

_La timide Pouffsoufle rechercher elle _

_Des personnes n'ayant pas peur de fournir des efforts_

_L'érudit Serdaigle voulait avoir en son clan_

_De jeunes gens avides de connaissance et intelligent_

_Le plus rusé des quatre Serpentard souhait lui_

_Obtenir des personnes flirtant d'habileté avec les ennuis_

_C'est ainsi que je fut délogé de la tête du plus courageux_

_D'entre eux_

_Et on me donna pour mission_

_De vous répartire dans votre maison_

_Mais attention_

_En ces temps sombres_

_Le réveil des Ombres_

_Et de leur Maître_

_Pourrait bien paraître._

Quand la chanson fut finit tous applaudire et la répartition commença. Durant celle ci Ron s'était retourné vers ses amis et avait voulu parler, mais un regard de Harry le fit taire en lui faisant comprendre que la discussion serait remise à plus tard. Quand enfin Weekly Maxime fut envoyait à Pouffsoufle, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt

Bienvenus à tous en cette nouvelle année. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont faim et je les rassure vous n'aurait pas à attendre encore très longtemps, car la répartition n'est pas encore finit. En effet cette année nous accueillons directement en cinquième et sixième année deux élèves.

McGonnagal s'éclairci la gorge et enchaîna

Dan White.

Dan s'avança vers le tabouret un peu apeuré, mais le sourire de confiance que lui fit son grand frère le rassura. A son passage pas mal de filles tournait la tête en pouffant légèrement de rire signe qu'il ne les laissait pas indifférentes. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et enfila le choîpeau. Après quelques secondes d'attente le choîpeau hurla

Gryffondor !

La table des rouges et ors lui fit une ovation et l'accueillit chaleureusement. Jim se décala un peu pour faire la place à son frère et lui donna une grande accolade fraternelle pour le féliciter. Ensuite tout les deux se tournèrent vers leur sœur et attendirent.

Julia White. Fit le professeur.

Julia s'avança à son tour entre les tables et ne manqua pas de remarquer que beaucoup de tête masculine se retournaient à son passage. Elle s'installa elle aussi et après avoir le choîpeau sur la tête elle entendit après quelques instants sa décision

Gryffondor !

Julia était contente elle se retrouvait dans la même maison que ses frères. Toute heureuse elle se jeta sur Jim en étranglant ce dernier qui devenait bleu et en l'embrassant sur la joue d'un long baiser, sous le regard noir de plusieurs garçons qui se disait que malheureusement elle était déjà casée.

Lâche le enfin Julia t'es entrain de l'étrangler le pauvre ! s'exclama Dan.

Désolé. Dit-elle en se séparant de Jim qui se massait le cou en reprenant son souffle peu à peu. Julia s'assit à côté entre lui et son frère.

La prochaine fois que tu voudra me témoigner de l'affection tu le fera plus doucement d'accord ? fit Jim.

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore s'était levé et demanda le silence.

Très chers élèves avant que vous assouvissiez votre faim j'ai plusieurs annonces importantes à vous faire. Cette année Poudlard aura l'immense honneur de recevoir le championnat du monde junior de duel. Ce tournoi sera ouvert à tout les élèves à partir de la cinquième année. Aussi pour cela nous accueillerons quatre délégations. La délégation française de Beaubatons, celle bulgare de Durmstrang, ainsi que celle américaine de Salem et enfin celle japonaise de Kurotsuki. Les quatre délégations arriveront autour du vingt octobre. Comme ces délégations ne viendrons pas avec de logement transportable comme lors de la Coupe de Feu, elles logeront à Poudlard. Chaque année représentante des délégations se verra attribuer un dortoir pour logement. Par souci de respect des règles les directeurs et moi même avons décider de loger les participants dans chacune des différentes maisons, et pour cela nous n'avons trouvé qu'une seule solution… Nous allons les loger dans les dortoirs des filles de chaque maisons et de chaque années de puis la cinquième, jusqu'à la septième. Mesdemoiselles vous ferez chambre commune avec les garçons de votre année respectives…

Suite à cette annonces la majeure partie des filles concernées composant les différentes maisons protestèrent violemment. D'autres mais dans un nombre infime jetaient des regards avec des petits sourires en coins en regardant leurs petits amis respectifs, ce que firent Gabrielle et Hermione en regardant Jim et Harry. Lesquels comme la majeure partie des garçons entrain de boire s'étouffèrent et recrachèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Observant son petit effets sur ses élèves Dumbledore demanda une nouvelle fois le silence puis continua

Je sais que ce n'est facile pour personne mais nous n'avons pas trouvez mieux. Aussi pour palier au désagréments liés à l'intimité de chacun chaque lit sera cloisonné et une deuxième salle de bain sera installée dans chaque dortoir pour éviter la cohue le matin et préservé l'intimité de chacun. La deuxième salle de bain ne pourra être utilisé que par la gente féminine concernée. Deuxièmement nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je vous présente mademoiselle Anna White. Fit Dumbledore en la désignant d'un geste de la main. A l'entente de son nom Anna se leva et salua d'un signe de tête l'ensemble des élèves présents en leur adressant un magnifique sourire qui fit rougir la majeure partie de la gente masculine sauf Jim qui la regardait avec un profond dégoût. Elle se rassit et Dumbledore continua. Nous aurons cette année une nouvelle option qui sera le DUEL et pour ceci nous aurons la présence de Monsieur Siegfried Hang. Un homme que personne n'avait remarquer jusqu'à présent se leva de la chaise qui était restée vide jusqu'à il y a encore quelques minutes. Il était jeune. Entre sûrement vingt cinq et trente ans. Il était métissé cela allait sans dire. Il était grand et athlétique. Il salua l'ensemble des élèves et se rassit, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole. Bien maintenant que vous êtes au courant des modalités de cette nouvelle année, je n'est plus qu'à vous souhaitez un bon appétit.

Quand le directeur eu finit le brouhaha reprit à chaque table, mais un peu plus doucement. Les filles avaient été rassurées sur leurs craintes. A la table des Gryffondors les filles étaient partie dans une discussion un peu mystérieuse et le sujet concernait les années allant de la cinquième à la septième, mais bizarrement n'avait pas pour objet le championnat, mais plutôt un garçon. Choses bizarre pour trois années consécutives.

J'espère qu'on arrivera à le coincer cette année ! lança Hermione.

Ouais, c'est vrai. En espérant qu'il ne nous fausse pas compagnie comme la dernière fois. Fit Parvati avec dépit

Dire qu'on avait réussi à le coincer dans un cul de sac et qu'on était à ça de le démasquer et de savoir qui s'était. Renchérit Lavande en rapprochant son indexe du pouce très près l'un de l'autre.

Ah rien que d'y repenser çà me dégoûte. Lâcha Ginny.

Euh… excuser moi mais de qui vous parlez exactement ? demanda Julia.

C'est vrai que tu es nouvelle toi, tu peux pas le connaître ! La personne dont on parle c'est un garçon. Dit Lavande.

Ca j'avais à peu près compris.

Un type absolument mystérieux mais qui a une voix absolument envoûtante quand il se met à chanter au dessus de nos fenêtres ou à la tour d'astronomie. Quand il chante c'est toujours la nuit vers onze heur, minuit et ça trois à quatre fois par semaine et ça fait deux ans que ça dure. En plus de chanter comme un dieu il joue de la harpe extraordinairement. S'exclama Lavande.

Pour te donner une rapide description il se fait appeler _le Troubadour des ténèbres_. Il porte un masque, fait environ un mètre quatre vingt, il a les cheveux noirs et lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, et ses yeux sont violets pâles. Bref un beau gosse mystérieux. Enchaîna Parvati avec le regard rêveur.

Il est tellement doué que même McGonnagal l'adore, et elle l'écoute avec nous. Fit Gabrielle.

Mais vous v'avez pas cherché à savoir qui s'était ? fit Julia.

Si bien sur ! Mais on jamais réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Même en ayant l'aide des filles des autres maisons qui l'on aussi entendu chanter le soir, on n'a pas réussi à le coincer. J'ai l'impression que ce type connaît Poudlard comme sa poche. Et en plus il prend un malin plaisir à venir nous narguer même les soirs suivants après une tentative et il revient chantait à la tour d'astronomie. Fit Ginny.

Et vous pensez qu'il va recommencer cette année ?

On ne sais pas bien qu'on n'en soit quasiment sur. Mais on espère qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas parce qu'il a une voix absolument magnifique.

Et il commence généralement quand à chanter ce beau gosse mystérieux ? demanda Julia visiblement intéressé.

Le jour de la rentrée et toujours à la tour d'astronomie à onze heur précise. Fit Hermione.

Avec Hermione on a presque réussi à dresser son emploi du temps de ses nuits où il vient chanter. Fit Katy qui participait pour la première fois à la conversation.

La conversation continua sur le troubadour des ténèbres jusqu'à la fin du repas. Jim avait écouté toute la conversation et riait sous cape.

_ Quand je pense qu'elles me côtoient tous les jours et qu'elles ne se sont toujours aperçues de rien. Mais je dois avouer qu'elles ont bien faillit me démasquer l'année dernière, c'est pas passer loin la dernière fois_. Pensa-t-il.

Il était entrain de ce remémorer la course poursuite dont il avait été la proie lors de sa cinquième année, et il riait de la façon dont il s'était échapper. Il les avait laissé médusé et en avait été mort de rire pendant plusieurs minutes.

_**Flash back :** _

Le cours d'histoire de la magie venait de se terminer et les élèves sortaient de la salle où ils venaient de dormir allègrement pour certains et jouer au pendu pour d'autres comme Ron, Harry et Gabrielle. Seul deux élèves réussissaient à résister au pouvoir hautement soporifique de leurs professeur fantôme.

Ahaaa… fit Ron dans un bâillement. Enfin la semaine est terminée on va pouvoir s'amuser un petit peu. Continua-t-il en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Ron !!

Hermione laisse le souffler le pauvre… il a bossé toute la semaine et en plus il a joué au morpion avec Harry et n'a pas dormit… fit Jim avec une lueur rieuse dans les yeux.

Ahaaa… soupira Ron. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend fit-il en se pendant au coup de Jim dans une pose qui se voulait dramatique pendant que Jim le retenait dans ses bras.

Harry et Gabrielle étaient mort de rire en voyant le cinéma que faisait leurs amis et le visage rouge de colère de Hermione.

Ne venaient pas vous plaindre si vous rater vos buses… fit-elle d'une voix menaçante, et un regard à la McGonnagal dont elle avait le secret en regardant ses amis.

En voyant ça Jim lâcha Ron qui s'effondra par terre et leva les bras en l'air comme si on le menaçait puis lança

Ca va t'as gagné je me rends !

Tous rigolaient de bon cœur suite à la scène qu'il venait de faire, tandis que Ron encore affalé par terre marmonnait dans sa barbe où des mot comme "faux frère", "lâcheur" et quelques autres furent entendus. Jim l'aida finalement à se relever et ils partirent tous vers la tour de Gryffondor pour se délasser avant le repas. Arriver dans la salle commune ils furent tout de suite abordés par Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, Katy, Angélina et Alicia qui prirent immédiatement Hermione et Gabrielle à part. Arrivé dans un coin de la salle commune à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes Lavande entama

Bon ce soir il faut le coincer et réussir à savoir qui c'est. Fit-elle décider.

On a un plan et il manque plus que votre participation pour qu'il soit parfait. Continua Katy.

Bien sur vous pouvez comptait sur nous ! s'exclama Gabrielle. Que doit t'on faire ?…

Pendant que les filles parlaient de leur plan du soir, les trois garçons faisaient une bataille explosive. A laquelle Jim perdu honteusement. N'ayant plus rien à faire Il regarda le groupe des filles et tendit l'oreille pour s'avoir ce qui se tramait. Mais malheureusement pour lui elle avaient du jeter un sort de silence sur leur groupe. Il se renfrogna un peu puis fixa son regard sur Gabrielle et ne l'a quitta pas des yeux. Harry qui s'était aperçut de ça jeta un coup d'œil au groupe de filles pour savoir qu'est ce qu'il regardait comme ça puis voyant Gabrielle de dos il lui lança

Jim arrête elle va s'enflammer à force que tu la reluques comme ça !

Hein ? Quoi ? fit-il en détournant la tête avec les joues rouges.

Joue pas à ça avec moi !

Jim sentant que la conversation allait dériver vers un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder et détourna la conversation.

Dis tu sais pourquoi elles se réunissent comme ça depuis plusieurs jours ?

Pas la moindre idée ! avoua-t-il.

Au même moment Ginny avait remarquer que Jim regardait dans leur direction. Il les regardait avec un regard perçant cherchant sûrement pour essayer d'écouter ce qu'elle se disaient. Puis elle remarqua que son regard avait dévié et s'était arrêté sur Gabrielle et qu'il la fixait d'un regard étrange. En fait il la regardait d'un regard tendre. En voyant ça elle sourit. Gabrielle ayant remarquer son sourire lui demanda

Ginny je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

Juste un regard qui te fixait y a pas encore dix seconde. Un regard qui te reluquer sans pour autant être vulgaire, et qui te regardait tendrement… presque de façon amoureuse.

Et c'était qui ?

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Hmm… Oui !

C'était Jim.

Heartless ?

Oui mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait de se faire surprendre. Habituellement il ne montre pas ses sentiments.

Intéressant… fit Gabrielle pensive en se retournant vers Jim avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Bien les filles la réunion est terminée à ce soir onze heur tapante à la tour d'astronomie. Sur ce toutes les filles se séparèrent et Hermione et Gabrielle retournèrent vers Les garçons. Il cessèrent la conversation quand ils virent Hermione et Gabrielle revenir vers eux pour aller manger.

Après le repas ils revinrent vers la tour de Gryffondor et rentrèrent dans la salle commune. A dix heures cinquante Jim parti se coucher suivit de très près par Harry et Ron.

Les filles restèrent dans la salle commune et reformèrent le fameux groupe qui avait projeté une action le soir même. Hermione regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait onze heur.

C'est l'heur ! Allons y les filles.

Elle se levèrent d'un même mouvement et sortirent discrètement de la salle commune. Dans une autre pièce de la tour, Jim venait de créer un golem pour qu'il prenne sa place dans son lit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son frère. Grâce à son sang il pouvait changer d'apparence à volonté comme les métamorphomages. Il changea sa tenue et enfila un pantalon de toile noir avec un pull qui lui moulait le torse de la même couleur enfin il enfila un long manteau de cuir noir. Il changea la couleur de ses cheveux et leur longueurs qui passèrent de châtain à noir et lui arrivèrent jusqu'à la taille. Pour finir il changea la couleur de ses yeux qui devinrent mauves. Il prit son masque et sa Harpe cachait dans sa table de chevet. Puis sans faire de bruit il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dehors pour rejoindre la tour d'astronomie.

Les filles avaient rejoins la tour d'astronomie et quand elle arrivèrent une douce musique leur parvint aux oreilles ainsi qu'une voix chaude et sensuelle à souhait.

Il était là comme tout les vendredis soirs, plus où moins à l'heur mais ne ratait aucun vendredi. C'était un soir de pleine lune et il baignait dans sa lumière. Ses cheveux longs et soyeux donner des reflets d'argent sur les dalles qui composaient la tour. Toutes les filles restèrent là à le regardait et à l'écouter jouer et chanter pendant près d'une heur.

Ahaa… ça fait du bien de ne plus pensait au cour durant une petite heur. Voyons voir… il est minuit. Bon allait je rentre me coucher. Et comme pour vérifier ses paroles il se leva du créneau dans lequel il se trouvait adosser entrain de jouer de la harpe. Il se dirigea en suite vers la porte de la tour d'astronomie qui était légèrement entrouverte. En le voyant arriver les filles se figèrent en attendant la suite. Quand il remarqua ce petit détail il s'arrêta et observa autour de lui. Il fit un bond en arrière et sortit sa baguette puis se mit en position de défense.

Qui est là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Montrez-vous !

Les filles se regardaient pour savoir quoi faire, puis d'un même mouvement elles se levèrent toutes et passèrent la porte pour faire face au troubadour des ténèbres. En les voyant il parut légèrement déconcerter puis rangea sa baguette dans sa manche. Il les regarda et lança

Ah c'est vous. Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir foutu une sacrée peur. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

On aimerais savoir ce qui se cache sous ton masque. Fit Gabrielle sans détour.

Oh rien que ça ! fit-il en rigolant. Mais…Hmm… Soit j'accepte. J'accepte de vous montrez ce qu'il y a derrière le masque si vous parvenait à m'attraper, mais à une condition, après vous avoir montré ce que vous voulez vous me laisserait partir sans posait de questions et sans m'empêcher de partir. Acquiescement de la part des filles. En disant ça il avait sauté en arrière et était sur un des créneaux de la tour.

Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme la dernière fois en réalisant ta lévitation. S'exclama Katy. En disant ça Katy avait sorti son balai de sa poche et lui avait rendu sa taille normale. Imitant le geste de Katy Alicia et Angélina firent de même.

Cà devient intéressant. Dit-il. Bon eh bien bonne chance vous en aurait besoin. Salut !

Et il se jeta dans le vide. En voyant ça les filles poussèrent un cri et se précipitèrent au bord de la tour pour voir ce qu'il avait fait. Elle étouffèrent une exclamation en voyant qu'il courrait à la verticale le long de la tour pour descendre celle ci. En voyant qu'il allait leur filait entre les pattes les trois poursuiveuses se jetèrent dans le vide sur leur balai pour le rattraper et l'attraper. Le reste des filles redescendit la tour pour allait le cueillir en bas. Les trois poursuiveuses continuaient de le courser.

_ Putain mais y va vachement vite cet enfoiré !_pensa Katy. _Mais y va s'écraser ce con !!_

Jim se rapprochait de plus en plus du pied de la tour et quand il fut à un mètre il sauta et se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin sur ses pieds. Sans perdre une seconde il se remis à courir et pris inconsciemment le chemin qui menait vers la forêt interdite. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit qu'elles s'accrochaient et tenaient bon. Puis en regardant cette fois ci vers où ils se dirigeaient il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en pensant

_Merde j'ai pas fait gaffe et on se dirige vers la forêt interdite, si on entre là dedans elles pourraient ne pas en ressortirent. Bon faut que je trouve un autre chemin… rien à gauche… rien à droit… si le collège ! Sauvé elles ne pourront pas me suivre à l'intérieur. _Pensa Jim.

Jim bifurqua automatiquement vers les portes du collège. Les filles toujours sur ses talons. En réalisant qu'il se dirigeait vers le collège elles ralentirent et posèrent pied à terre pour le poursuivre à pieds. Jim arriva une minute plus tard aux portes qu'il ouvrit.

Aha… aha… aha… je les ai enfin semées. Pas trop tôt. Bon j'ai plus qu'à monter me coucher.

Stupéfix !

Jim se baissa en même temps que le sort lui frôlait la tête.

Et merde… grommela-t-il.

Il se releva aussi sec et se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Après cette rencontre inattendue il s'en suivit des heurs de partie de cache-cache dans tout le château. Puis vers trois heur du matin il s'arrêta devant un mur.

_Et merde un cul de sac. Mur à la con !_

Enfin on te tien. Tu n'as nulle part où t'enfuire. Abandonne. Fit une Hermione haletante suivit par le reste des filles.

Ok… vous avez gagné… je m'avoue vaincu. De toute façon je ne plus tenir se rythme pendant plus longtemps. Je suis vidé. Donc je vais vous montrez ce que cache mon masque. Et pour confirmer ses paroles il porta la main à son masque et le retira. Puis regarda les filles pour se délecter de leur fureur et leur stupeur.

Quand les filles l'avait vu amorçait son geste pour retirer son masque elles retinrent leur souffle. Puis elles le virent l'enlever. Et enfin il les regarda. Mais au lieu de voir le visage du garçon qui hantait toutes leurs nuits elles virent… un autre masque.

Tu te moque de nous ! hurla Alicia en colère.

Pas du tout je respecte simplement les termes de notre arrangement qui disait que vous verrez ce qu'il y avait sous mon masque. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous montrerait mon visage. Fit le troubadour tout sourire. C'est à vous maintenant de remplir votre contrat, en me laissant allez me coucher.

Finalement on n'a pas tout perdu. S'exclama Hermione elle aussi le sourire au lèvres.

Comment ça ? demanda le troubadour.

Eh bien pour être aussi tordu et aussi rusé tu es forcément de Serpentard. Et je dirais même que tu as un ego démesuré. Ce qui me confirmerait le fait que celui qui se cache sous ton masque n'est autre que toi Malfoy. Dit-elle avec jubilation.

Ne me compare pas avec ce futur mangemort, snob et con au possible. Fit le troubadour d'une voix dure. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard et je ne le serais jamais. Si moi je porte un masque, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que les gens me tourne autour. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance aux gens je suis extrêmement méfiant. Si je chante et joue de la harpe c'est pour mon plaisir personnel et rien d'autre. Je ne souhaite pas avoir toutes les filles de l'école sous prétexte que selon certain je joue comme un dieu ou que je suis beau gosse. Des attitudes pareils me donne envie de vomir. Si je joue la nuit c'est uniquement dû au fait qu'il n'y aura jamais personne pour me faire chier et pour me dire si je joue bien ou mal. Et je vous le répète si je joue et je chante c'est uniquement pour mon plaisir personnel. Sur ce nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Bonne nuit.

**_Fin flash back._**

Et il est parti comme ça sans rien dire et sans rien faire? Demanda Julia. Alors qu'Hermione venait de lui racontait comment il était parti sans rien demander après sa tirade.

Ouais la seule chose que l'on ai récupérer c'est son masque. Et désormais on le garde avec nous dans notre dortoir avec nos affaire. Je crois qu'il se trouve dans la table de nuit d'Hermione, si mes souvenirs sont exactes. Fit Lavande.

En entendant ça Jim tiqua et notal'info dans sa tête.

Au fait ça te dirai de venir l'écoutait chanter cette nuit ? fit Parvati.

Mais Dumbledore ne veux pas que l'on se ballade dans le château la nuit. Fit Julia.

Ne t'en fait donc pas Julia on sera avec deux préfets et McGonnagal qui vient toujours avec nous pour l'écouter le premier soir de l'année.

Bon d'accord, je vous suis les filles. C'est OK pour ce soir. A quelle heur ont se donne rendez-vous et où ?

Onze heur dans la salle commune. McGonnagal nous rejoindra.

Elles finirent de manger en se racontant leur vacance tour à tour. Puis Dumbledore frappa son verre avec son couteau et obtint le silence.

Comme vos estomac son bien remplit maintenant je pense pouvoir récupérer le peu d'attention qu'il vous reste pour vous expliquez les modalité de cette année. Avant toute chose vous devez savoir que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Il avait dit ça tous en fixant le quintet de Gryffondor avec insistance. Comme cette année d'autre délégation viennent à Poudlard nous allons organiser un tournoi de Quidditch inter collège.

Suite à cette annonce tous poussèrent une ovation de joie.

Je sais que vous êtes contents d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle. Néanmoins je me dois de vous rappeler qu'avec le retour de Voldemort vous devrez faire très attention lorsque vous vous rendrez au sorties de Préaulard. Bien sur ce je vous laisse vous dirigez vers vos chambres. Bonne nuit.

Tous le monde se leva et les préfets commencèrent à faire leurs travail en emmenant les premières années avec eux. Julia et Dan se mirent à suivre Hermione et Ron. Dan se retourna et chercha Jim mais il ne le voyais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive avec le directeur. Et à en juger l'expression que refléter son visage il appréciait que très moyennement voir pas du tout.

Jim j'aurais à te parler en privé suis moi s'il te plaît. Fit Dumbledore.

Heartless.

Pardon ?

Pour vous se sera désormais Heartless et ça le restera. Suis-je clair ? fit Jim d'une voix glaciale.

Oui. Est-ce que tu peux me suivre désormais ? termina-t-il avec une voix triste.

Qu'est ce vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Jim tu viens les autres t'attendent ! lança Dan qui était venu le chercher.

Rejoins les autres et dit leur que je serais en retard j'ai certaines choses à régler avant. Fit-il sans détourner le regard de Dumbledore.

Heu… t'es sur que tout va bien ? demanda Dan d'une petite voix.

Jim avait tourné vers lui un regard dure et l'espace d'un instant Dan put y déceler une trace de colère, puis s'était levé et était parti à la suite de Dumbledore. Ce faisant tout petit il retourna rejoindre les autres. Quand les autres le virent arriver seul Gabrielle lui demanda où était son petit ami.

Jim n'est pas avec toi ?

Non, il a dit qu'il serait en retard et qu'il nous rejoindrait. Il doit avoir quelque chose d'important à faire avec le directeur, parce que ils étaient entrain de se parler quand je suis arriver.

Tu dis qu'il a un entretien avec Dumbledore. Bon alors surtout ce soir ne lui pose pas de question sur l'entretien qu'il aura eu, il sera probablement très énervé.

Pourquoi ? demandèrent Dan et Julia en même temps.

Faudra que l'on vous explique pourquoi cet été vous l'avez soigné. A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà fait.

Il nous a juste dit qu'il s'était livré à un combat sanglant, il ne nous a pas donné plus de précision.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et acquiescèrent du chef.

On vous en parlera à la fin de la semaine dans un endroit tranquille.

Pour l'instant reposons nous. Proposa Hermione.

Moi je vais me coucher. Fit Ron. Et pour confirmer ce qu'il disait il bailla longuement en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Je te suis, moi aussi le voyage m'a crevé. Renchérit Harry.

Avant de partir se coucher il embrassa Hermione et monta se coucher dans son dortoir.

Je pense que je vais suivre leur exemple. Dit Dan en baillant à son tour. Bonne nuit grande sœur.

Quelques minutes après le reste des garçons parti se coucher dans leur dortoir. Les filles restantes se mirent autour d'une table et se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres puis Lavande posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le mois de juin dernier.

Gabrielle dis moi est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui c'est passé au ministère.

Gabrielle, Ginny et Hermione se jetèrent un regard en coin et parurent très mal à l'aise.

Je… je ne préfèrerait pas en parler. Fit Gabrielle vraiment mal à l'aise dont le visage avait pâlit à vue d'œil.

Pourquoi ? Ca concerne les garçons ? demanda Parvati perspicace.

En… entre autre. Répondit Hermione.

Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Parvati.

Disons que l'on a vu la face caché d'un ami.

Voyant que les trois filles étaient devenues verte et qu'elles semblaient sur le point de rendre leur repas Katy décida de partir sur un autre sujet plutôt que de les forcées.

_Elles nous diront ce qui s'est passé quand elles seront prêtes et quand les garçons seront d'accord pour nous dirent ce qui s'est réellement passé._

Dis moi Hermione depuis quand sors-tu avec Harry ? demanda Katy.

Euh… depuis cet été… fit-elle rouge de gêne.

Moi qui pensait que tu te mettrais avec Ron. Fit Lavande pensive.

Non… Ron est juste un bon ami. Et puis comment veux-tu basée une relation sur des disputes. Répondit Hermione.

C'est dommage qu'il ne sois plus libre, j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heur. Fit Parvati le regard un peu vague.

Hey. Fit Hermione faussement outré. Je t'interdit de faire ce à quoi tu pense en ce moment. Continua-t-elle.

Tu pourrais nous dire comment vous vous êtes déclaré ? demanda Julia.

Alors Hermione entreprit de leur raconter la soirée d'anniversaire qu'il avait organisé pour Harry, et comment ce dernier lui avait finalement demander de sortir avec elle.

Et il embrasse bien au moins ? demanda Lavande avide de savoir.

Merveilleusement bien pour tout t'avouer. Fit Hermione les yeux dans le vague et un air rêveur sur le visage.

A voir ta tête ça doit sûrement être le cas. Dit Parvati en observant Hermione.

A l'entente de cette phrase Hermione sortit de sa torpeur avec le visage devenant rouge pivoine. Après ça la discussion continua sur les garçons jusqu'à l'heur onze heur moins dix, heur à laquelle McGonnagal fit son apparition dans la salle commune.

Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. J'espère que vous êtes prêtes ? fit McGonnagal avec un sourire.

On n'attendait plus que vous professeur. Fit Hermione.

Avant que nous partions j'aimerai vous posez une question à laquelle peut être vous pourrez répondre. Voilà je me demander qui était le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ?

Euh… c'est Jim.

Heartless ? fit le professeur interloqué. Mais il mort au ministère l'été dernier après avoir affronté Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne peut pas être vivant. Continua-t-elle encore choquée par la révélation.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprennent son souffle et ses esprits. Puis elle sortie de la salle commune avec les filles de Gryffondor en prenant la direction de la tour d'astronomie pour allez écouter en secret le troubadour des ténèbres.


	7. 6: Entretien et spectacle

_**Chapitre 6 : Entretien et spectacle au clair de lune.**_

Pendant que les filles parlaient garçons Jim avait suivi le directeur jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivé devant la statue Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe et Jim le suivis jusque dans son bureau. Arrivé dans son bureau Jim regarda l'intérieur et posa son regard sur le phénix qui somnolait sur son perchoir. Quand le phénix croisa son regard il étendit ses ailes et s'envola vers lui pour venir se poser sur son épaule et se faire caresser. Jim répondit à sa demande muette et commença à le caresser doucement, sous les cris de plaisirs du phénix qui fermait les yeux paresseusement, et finit finalement par s'endormir sur son épaule. En voyant cette scène Dumbledore fut passablement surpris, car lui même n'arrivait pas à faire s'endormire Fumseck. Le vieux directeur remarqua aussi que Jim s'était apaiser et avait perdu son regard dur. Il s'était radoucit. Avant même que Dumbledore lui propose de prendre un siège il s'assit sur un fauteuil et l'ignora totalement. Dumbledore s'assit à son tour et joignit ses mains sous son menton puis il fixa Jim par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Jim sentant un regard sur lui leva la tête et fixa Dumbledore. A ce moment il sentit une présence tentant de pénétrait son esprit, il se concentra et rejeta l'esprit qui avait tenté cette infructueuse percée. Puis il fixa l'homme qui avait tenté de pénétrer son esprit d'un regard haineux et plein de colère. Dumbledore lui était pâle comme un mort. Ce qui était sur c'est que plus jamais il ne tenterait de pénétrait son esprit.

0o0

Dumbledore n'attendait plus que ça puis quand il entra en contact visuel il se lança. Son esprit arriva devant une porte monstrueusement grande et épaisse. Pourtant quand il l'a poussa elle s'ouvrit facilement. Derrière il y avait un homme avec une longue cape noire et une capuche noire qui lui cachait le visage mais où on pouvait voir la bouche et des mèches de cheveux noir en sortirent. L'homme releva la tête et il put apercevoir le regard démoniaque qu'avait eu Jim lors de la bataille du ministère. L'homme ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit brusquement et en dégageant cette fois ci une puissance terrible bien plus grande qu'au ministère et avec une envie de meurtre sans précédent. Dumbledore se trouva tout d'un coup complètement fou d'avoir voulut entrer ici. L'inconnu tendit la main vers lui puis s'exclama d'une voix froide et menaçante

Personne n'entre sans mon autorisation dans mon sanctuaire. Je serais clément pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois je vous tue sans la moindre hésitation… Vous êtes prévenu Dumbledore.

0o0

Tout d'un coup Dumbledore se sentit expulsé avec force de cet esprit. Puis il sentit qu'il réintégrait son propre corps. Il regarda Jim encore trop apeuré pour pouvoir parler et il voyait Jim lui sourire d'un regard mauvais

Vous êtes prévenu comme ça ! fit-il sèchement.

Excuse moi.

Qui attendons-nous ? demanda Jim.

Le ministre.

Et que me veut cet abruti ?

Je pense que tu n'as qu'à lui posait la question quand il sera là.

Quand il eut finit sa phrase Severus apparut dans le bureau. Il parut surprit quand il vit Fumseck perché sur l'épaule de Jim entrain de dormir. Jim le salua d'un signe de tête respectueux, puis se remit à caresser Fumseck. Quelques minutes plus tard deux aurores apparurent dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Ombrage. Quand il entendit le bruit il tourna la tête et eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Ombrage. Il regarda les deux autres personnes et reconnu Tonks quand à l'autre il ne l'avait jamais vu. Quand Tonks vit le jeune homme qui l'attendait et quand elle vit qu'il l'a regardait elle ne put s'empêchait de rougir devant le jeune si séduisant qui était devant elle. Elle fondit quand il lui adressa un sourire et se leva en s'avançant vers elle. Il était tout à fait son style les cheveux blancs attachaient en catogan avec des mèches qui s'échappaient et venait encadrer son beau visage. Et ces yeux, l'un bleu saphir et l'autre vert émeraude. Elle rougit fortement quand il s'adressa à elle

Alors Tonks plus capable de retenir sa gêne quand un ado te sourit ? demanda l'inconnu en souriant.

Elle fut interloquée qu'il lui dise ça. Il l'a connaissait ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais par contre elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir rencontrait.

Enfin je vois que tu vas bien malgré l'attaque du ministère. Tu te remets de la disparition de Patmol ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Puis sa voix… ses yeux tout lui fit TILT en même temps et elle versa une larme et lui sauta au cou en disant

T'es vivant… t'es vivant… J'arrive pas a y croire. Tu v'a bien dit petit frère ?

Tu… tu… tu…

Oui quoi ? demanda-t-elle avidement.

M'étouffes… fit il légèrement bleu.

Oh désolé… excuse moi mais je suis si contente de te retrouver tu peux pas savoir. Je pensais plus jamais te revoir.

Puis tout en disant ça elle le détailla de haut en bas.

T'as changeait dis moi ! Tu dois faire craquée toutes les filles m'as parole !

Y'a pas que les filles que je fais craqué, y'a les femme entre 20 et 30 ans, les femmes aurores plus particulièrement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fit-il en lui lançant un regard en coin et un sourire charmeur.

Oui… Oh… on peut bien se trompait non ? dit-elle les joues encore légèrement rouges.

Mais oui… c'est ça dit Jim d'une voix sarcastique. Vu comment tu me regardait j'avais l'impression d'être à poil.

A cette phrase Tonks rougit fortement. Puis un bruit détourna l'attention de tout le monde au grand plaisir de Tonks qui ne pouvait plus regardait Jim en face sous peine de rougire encore une fois.

Ah… Mr le Ministre. Fit Dumbledore chaleureusement.

Bonjour Albus. Pourquoi m'avait vous fait venir ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez une personne à me présenté.

A l'entente de ces dernière paroles Jim se retourna vers Dumbledore et lui lança un regard assassin qui valait toute les colère du monde.

En effet… je voudrais vous présenter, ou plutôt vous faire voir la personne apte à résoudre le petit problème que vous avez. Fit-il en désignant Jim du regard.

Ah bien et comment vous appelez vous jeune homme ?

Heartless… Jim Heartless monsieur. Fit Jim avec un certain dégoût dans la voix.

Heartless… mais cet élève est mort au court de l'été pendant la bataille du ministère.

Pourtant j'ai l'air plutôt en forme pour un mort vous croyez pas ?

Petit insolent tu mériterais d'être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année cracha Ombrage qui venait d'arriver à la suite du ministre.

Faite attention à ce que vous dites si vous ne voulait pas écourtait votre misérable vie. Fit Jim menaçant.

Et qu'aurais-je à craindre d'un sorcier… Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas puis enchaîna. D'un jeune sorcier qui n'a pas finit son cursus scolaire et encore puceau ?

Ce qui est sur c'est que si je suis puceau je suis pas le seul à l'être dans cette pièce, parce que avec la gueule que t'as si t'es plus vierge c'est que le pauvre type que t'a violait devait être bourré. Lança Jim en regardant Ombrage de haut en bas avec une tête visiblement dégoûtait.

QUOi !!! hurla-t-elle.

HEARTLESS !!! fit Rogue sur un ton de fausse reproche et visiblement ravi par ses paroles à en jugé par le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

TU VAS LE PAYER SALE PETIT IMPERTINENT !!! fit-elle en levant sa baguette.

Oh mais je suis mort de peur ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix faussement apeurée.

ENDOLOR… !!

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle était étalait contre le mur du fond assommée et la mâchoire de travers. Jim n'avait pas bouger et regardait Dumbledore avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

A ce que je vois vous ne leur avait pas dit à qui ils avaient à faire.

Comment ça à qui ? fit Fudge légèrement apeuré.

Oh vous ne leur avait pas raconté le "carnage" qui a eu lieu au ministère ? demanda Jim d'une voix doucereuse.

Le deuxième aurore qui n'avait pas encore parlait jusque là s'exclama

C'est vous le responsable de la boucherie qui a frappé les mangemorts ? demanda-t-il visiblement apeuré.

Quelle boucherie ? demanda Fudge complètement paumé.

Ouais c'est moi et si t'as pas envie d'être le prochain sur ma liste tu la boucle et tu te tien à carreau. Fit Jim en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

En fait Cornélius il y a eu dix huit morts du côté mangemorts. Tous étaient décapités ou avait le corps séparait en deux. Et cette boucherie c'est l'œuvre du jeune homme qui se tient devant vous. Fit Severus.

Je… je… vois. Bon… dit-il en se reprenant j'aurais un travail à te proposé. Un talisman à été volé au département des mystères durant la bataille. Il s'agit de ce talisman continua-t-il en tendant une photo à Jim qui la prise et la regarda.

Putain c'est moche. Quelle horreur !!

C'est le talisman de Myrkul et j'aimerais que tu le récupère. Tu auras carte blanche en ce qui concerne l'argent dont tu disposeras pour le racheter si c'est nécessaire.

Jim observa longtemps la photo puis s'exclama

D'accord…… mais… à plusieurs conditions.

Je ne pense pas que tu sois en condition de demander quoi que soit. Tu devrais être à Azkaban pour tout les meurtres que tu a commis. Fit le ministre d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui ne l'était pas.

Peut être mais c'est vous qui venait me voir… pas l'inverse. Et si vous n'acceptait pas ne serait ce qu'une seule condition notre partenariat est caduque.

…

Bien je prend ça pour un oui. Donc en premier lieu je veux que vous abolissiez la loi sur les loup-garous. Ensuite je veux être accompagnait de personnes que je choisirais personnellement. Et enfin je veux être payez pour cette mission, disons… cinquante milles galions par personnes m'accompagnant moi compris.

QUOI ?! mais vous n'y….

Et enfin je veux milles galions par mangemort que nous vous avons livré mes amis et moi… et par famille bien entendu. Je crois que ce sera tout. Finit Jim pensivement.

Pourquoi demander vous autant pour une simple mission de rachat ?

Tout simplement par ce que je sais ce qui m'attend contrairement à vous ! Sur ce cette réunion est terminée pour moi je vais me coucher. Tonks, professeur Rogue. Dit-il en s'inclinant. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et quand il allait la passer il se retourna et demanda

Au fait professeur quel est le mot de passe ?

C'est "phénix".

Et il sortit en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était près de onze heur moins le quart. Il sourit et continua sa route. Puis tout d'un coup il entendit des pas précipités se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Par reflex il se cacha derrière une statue et attendit. Il fut assez surpris quand il vit McGonnagal le dépassait à toute vitesse en se lamentant

Je suis en retard… les filles vont m'en vouloir.

Intriguait il l'a suivie à bonne distance et vit qu'elle s'arrêta devant le tableau de la grosse dame et en ressortie quelques minutes après avec plusieurs filles de Gryffondor où il reconnut Gabrielle Hermione Ginny et bien d'autre. Il monta vite dans son dortoir Se changea prit sa harpe, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'élança dehors pour rejoindre la tour d'astronomie.

Quand les filles arrivèrent en haut de la tour elle entendirent une douce musique et une voix magnifique s'élevait dans la nuit. Julia comprit à cet instant pourquoi toutes les filles étaient folles de lui. Il avait une voix qui envoûtait n'importe qui l'entendait. Elle passa sa tête sur le côté pour le voir et pour vérifier les dires des filles sur son côté "beau gosse". Quand elle l'aperçut elle ne put que confirmer les dires des filles. Il était absolument magnifique dans ses vêtements noirs. Combien de temps elle restèrent là à l'écouté elle n'aurais su le dire mais tout d'un coup la musique s'arrêta et sa voix aussi. Elle le vit rétrécire sa harpe et la rangée dans sa poche. Il tourna la tête vers le lac et pensa tout haut en ne sachant pas qu'il était observé.

Hum… le lac…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bord du mur. Il monta sur un créneau et commença à descendre à la verticale les mains dans les poches.

Suivons le. fit Katy à voix basse. Toutes les filles acquiescèrent et redescendirent de la tour pour le suivre. Quand elles arrivèrent à passer la grande porte elles le virent se diriger vers le lac d'un pas nonchalant les mains dans les poches de son manteau en cuire. Elles continuèrent de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bord du lac où elles se cachèrent derrière un bosquet d'arbres à quelques mètres de lui. Puis tout d'un coup elle commencèrent à toutes prendre une jolie teinte pivoine sur les joues face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elles.

Le troubadour avait commencé à enlevé son manteau puis son plastron pour se retrouvait en débardeur. Il enleva ses chaussures, puis retira son pantalon pour se retrouver en boxer. Il retira son débardeur et les filles purent voir un magnifique tatouage dans son dos.

En voyant le tatouage Gabrielle étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Ce tatouage elle l'avait déjà vu et elle se souvenait très bien à qui il appartenait. Vu qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami.

Puis enfin au grand plaisir de ses demoiselles et de leur professeur il retira son boxer pour se retrouvait nu sur la berge. Il enleva son masque et le jeta sur le tas d'affaire que composait ses vêtements. Il prit une impulsion et plongea dans le lac. Il nagea pendant quelques minutes puis sortit en se hissant sur l'eau et il marcha sur l'eau jusqu'à la berge pour se sécher faisant halluciner toutes les filles et leur professeur. Il marchait sur l'eau comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel. N'ayant rien remarquer il ramassa ses affaires et se lança un sort de séchage avant de les enfiler.

Bon maintenant au lit !

Puis il se rhabilla, remit son masque et parti vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elles le suivirent du regard pour voir où il se dirigeait et elles le virent commençait à escaladait à la verticale la tour des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta à la fenêtre du dortoir des sixième années et l'ouvrit. Puis il pénétra à l'intérieur, et referma la fenêtre. Toutes les filles se regardèrent un grand sourire au lèvres en se disant avec fierté que le troubadour appartenait à Gryffondor et était peut être en sixième année. Elles rentrèrent donc dans leur tour et montèrent dans leurs dortoir respectif.

Dans la chambre des filles de sixième année la conversation portait essentiellement sur le somptueux spectacle qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy quand même. Fit Lavande rêveuse.

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Lavande. Confirma son amie.

Faut avouais qu'il est vachement bien foutu ! renchérit Julia.

Tu l'as dans le collimateur ? demanda avidement Hermione.

Pas toi ?

Moi j'ai déjà Harry les filles. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est très bien foutu lui aussi. Dit-elle les joues rouges.

J'avoue que j'aimerai bien sortir avec lui… et… plus si possible… fit Julia les joues légèrement rouges.

Perverse va ! lança Gabrielle.

_ Il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec Jim._ Fit Gabrielle pensive avec un petit sourire au lèvres en se disant que son petit ami était le fantasme érotique et sexuel de quasiment toutes les filles de Poudlard.

Sur ce les filles se couchèrent en ayant un fantasme pour plusieurs jours.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin toutes les filles de Gryffondor ayant assisté au spectacle de la veille au soir étirèrent un large sourire sur leurs visages. Elles rejoignirent les garçons dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Quand elles arrivèrent à la table Hermione et Gabrielle embrassèrent leur petit ami respectif en guise de bonjour. Les garçons remarquèrent qu'elles avaient toutes un visage radieux et le regard un peu ailleurs. Puis Ron demanda

Euh vous pourriez nous dire ce qui vous fait toutes sourire comme ça ?

Le magnifique spectacle que l'on a vu hier au soir… fit Lavande évasive en prenant une jolie couleur pivoine sur les joues et en se servant une tasse de thé.

Eh on peut savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Jim en avalant un morceau de bacon.

T'en n'a pas une petite idée ? demanda innocemment Gabrielle en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Pas du tout ! dit Jim en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour boire.

Parvati tu nous fait un topo s'il te paît.

Bien sur… Alors pour la première fois la nuit dernière nous avons vu à quoi ressemblé le troubadour des ténèbres.

Le type qui chante la nuit et que vous poursuivez depuis deux ans sans pouvoir savoir à quelle maison il appartient et sans savoir qui c'est ? demanda Jim.

Exactement ! Alors que je vous explique hier soir les filles et moi sommes allées avec McGonnagal à la tour d'astronomie pour l'écouter jouer et chanter comme chaque année. On l'a donc écouter pendant près de une heur. Puis il s'est arrêté et à regarder le lac. Il a ranger sa harpe et est descendu jusqu'au lac. Et c'est à ce moment là que le spectacle à commencer. Il nous a fait un strip-tease complet, et s'est retrouvé totalement nu devant nous qui étions à trois mètres de la où il se trouvait. Et il faut avouer qu'il est vachement bien foutu avec une paire de fesse… Hmm… divine. Il a plonger dans le lac et est ressortit environs un quart d'heur plus tard. Il s'est rhabiller et est entré par une fenêtre dans la tour de Gryffondor ! On s'est donc aujourd'hui que ce mec à la plus belle paire de fesse de tout Poudlard et qu'il est à Gryffondor.

La réaction de Jim ne se fit pas attendre comme l'avait prévue Gabrielle et il recracha tout le thé qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Dan qui était en face de lui. A cette réaction tout ses amis se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec un regard suspicieux. En voyant la situation lui échappée il déclara

Je me suis brûlé. Désolé Dan.

L'incident clos les garçons reportèrent leur attention sur les filles. Ron regarda Ginny et lança

Dis moi Ginny tu n'était pas avec les autres au moins ?

Pour toute réponse elle prit une teinte tellement rouge qu'on ne distinguait plus son visage de ses cheveux.

Ahaaaa… fut la seule réponse que donna Ron, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Les filles est-ce que je peux comptait sur vous pour essayer de la surveiller. Leur demanda-t-il avec un regard de chien battu qui attendrit Julia.

En tout cas vous ne vous emmerdez pas à ce que je vois. Fit remarquer Dean avec un léger sourire.

Peu après des discussion normales reprirent leur cour et Hermione comme à son habitude sortit son livre de métamorphose et le cala contre le pichet de jus de citrouille. En voyant ça Harry le prit et le referma et le mit derrière son dos, hors de portée de Hermione. Elle le regarda avec une lueur rieuse dans les yeux et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Baiser auquel il répondit avidement. Elle rompit le baiser le regarda et lui demanda

Je peux récupérer mon livre s'il te plaît mon cœur ?

Messieurs et mesdemoiselles les préfets veuillez venir chercher vos emplois du temps. Déclara la voix de McGonnagal.

Je crois qu'on t'appelle ma chérie.

Tu paie rien pour attendre.

Elle se leva avec Ron et, ils se dirigèrent vers McGonnagal qui distribuait déjà les autres emplois du temps au autres maisons. Ils revinrent une grosse minute plus tard avec les programmes des court qu'ils se mirent à distribuer. Harry pris son emploi du temps et jeta un coup d'œil dessus. En l'observant avec attention son visage s'assombrit. Ginny se retourna vers son frère qui affichait la même tête que Harry et Jim et les autres élèves de sixième année. En voyant ça elle demanda

Vous en tirez une gueule dites-moi… qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Ahhhh… Eh bien ce matin on commence par quatre heures de potions, puis on enchaîne cet aprèm' par deux heures de SACM. Ensuite les autres jours ça s'arrange. Mardi on a deux heures de DCFM, puis deux heures métamorphose. L'après midi on a deux heures sortilèges puis deux heures histoire…

Eh bien je vous plein, moi je commence par DCFM, puis j'enchaîne sur sortilèges.

Fait attention Ginny… dit Jim d'une voix mystérieuse.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que en classe de DCFM tu vas avoir du mal à suivre le cour à cause des garçons de ta classe.

Et pourquoi çà ?

A cause de la prof… qui a disons le un certain charme.

Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir n'est pas mon ange ? répliqua malicieusement Gabrielle en jetant un regard à Jim qui rougit aussitôt face à ce qu'elle sous entendait.

Comment ça ? demanda Lavande en tournant son visage vers Gabrielle puis vers Jim.

Tu verras bien ! répliqua cette dernière.

La discussion bifurqua alors sur l'emploi du temps de chacun et ils se levèrent tous pour se rendre à leurs cour respectif. Dan suivit le mouvement des cinquième année guidé par une Ginny souriante. Julia se leva elle aussi et suivit son frère et ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au niveau des cachots et de la porte de la salle de torture. Quand ils arrivèrent ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de trouver les Serpentards déjà sur place. En les voyant arriver Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de lancer les hostilités en remarquant en plus que quatre des Gryffondors se tenaient par la main.

Tiens, mais c'est Potter et sa sang-de-bourbe ! Alors Potter vous êtes ensemble pour ta célébrité ou tu l'as payé ? demanda-t-il un regard de convoitise sur les formes d'Hermione qui se dessinaient sous sa robe.

En voyant le regard du blond Harry voulut répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps car Rogue venait d'arriver et lança

Tout le monde en classe ! lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Tous entrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent par binôme. Harry/Hermione, Jim/Gabrielle, Ron/Julia, Dean/Seamus, Lavande/Parvati et les autres Serpentard se mettant u peu n'importe comment.

Rogue se mit derrière son bureau puis entama

Si vous êtes dans cette classe c'est que vous désirez poursuivre cette matière bien que j'estime que certaine personne n'ont pas leur place dans ma classe. Il avait dit ça en fixant Harry qui lui encaissa sans brocher. Rogue balaya la classe du regard et remarqua la nouvelle.

Votre nom ? dit-il en la désignant de sa baguette.

Julia White. Fit Julia en se levant.

White ? vous êtes de la famille du professeur White ?

Oui. Je suis sa sœur.

Laissez moi vous dire miss White que malgré votre lien de parenté vous n'aurez pas un traitement de faveur.

Je n'y compte pas.

Bien dans ce cas vous êtes prévenue.

Et il commença son cour sans attendre personne. Au bout de quatre heures ils ressortirent sur les rotules et leur ventre criant famine dont celui de Ron faisait un bouquant d'enfer. Julia tourna son joli minois vers le rouquin et lui demanda

Il est toujours comme ça ?

Oui, mais là encore il était dans un de ses bons jours. Répliqua le rouquin avec une moue.

Eh ben ça vas pas être joyeux tous les jours.

Ca tu l'as dit.

Sur le chemin qui les menaient à la classe suivante ils croisèrent Ginny et Dan. En les voyant arriver ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent qu'ils soient à leur niveau pour leur parler.

Alors comment c'est passer le cour ? demanda Jim.

Maintenant je comprend ce que tu voulait dire et à mon avis ça va être pire pour les classes supérieures. Dit Ginny avec un certain dégoût dans la voix. Franchement elle n'a pas arrêtait tout le cour de croisé et décroisé les jambes pour faire du charme aux garçons… c'était exaspérant !

Je t'avais prévenu !

Oui et maintenant je sais ce qui m'attend toute l'année… une année de plus gâcher dans cette matière. Soupira-t-elle. Mais ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que Dan n'est rien ressentit, pourtant il me semblait que tu était sa proie préférée.

Au non détrompe-toi sa proie préférée c'est pas moi. Et puis franchement l'inceste c'est pas ce qui m'attire, contrairement à d'autre… fit-il évasif en jetant un regard furtif vers Jim, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Dan…

Dé… désolé, excuse-moi je ne pensait pas ce que je disais, je voulais juste plaisanter. Fit le jeune un peu craintif.

C'est pas grave… mais évite de plaisanter avec ça… c'est la dernière fois que je te le dit ! Et il partit rejoindre les autres.

Midi sonna et il se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle pour manger copieusement après cette dure matinée de cour. Jim avant de les rejoindre dit qu'il avait quelque chose à voir à la bibliothèque.

_Bon ça c'est fait ! maintenant y a plus qu'à voir ce qui va se passer. Si elle se pointe c'est que je suis grillé, sinon j'ai eu beaucoup de chance._

Il les rejoignit à table, s'assit entre Gabrielle et Julia, et commença à manger. Quand les autres virent qu'il se resservait pour la sixième fois en patte, riz et légumes ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des galions. Jim sentit leurs regards et leur demanda

Ben quoi ?

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de manger ?

Ben je mange... normalement.

Tu te fou de nous ou quoi ? On dirait que t'as pas manger depuis plusieurs jours ! lança Ron.

Ben c'est pas ça mais j'avais très faim ! Et encore, après ça je prendrait bien un petit bout de gâteau au chocolat…

Non ! fit Gabrielle en colère et en lui lançant un regard noir.

Mais mon ange…

Non, parce que tu n'as pas le temps on reprends les cours dans moins de deux minutes !

Et pour confirmer ce qu'elle disait le son d'une cloche retentissait au grand dame de Jim qui du laisser ce qu'il était entrain de manger. Jim suivis donc ses amis et Harry qui essayait de lui remonter le morale en lui disant que dans quatre heurs il pourrait manger de nouveau. Ils arrivèrent très vite en classe de SACM. Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent Hagrid affichait un immense sourire. Quand tout le monde fut présent ils remarquèrent qu'une fois de plus ils devaient se farcir les Serpentards.

Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir une créature pouvant être apparenté à la famille des dragons. Déclara-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

C'est quoi encore l'horreur dangereuse que vous allez nous montrer ? C'est pas la première fois que des créatures nous blesserons ! lança Malfoy légèrement paniqué.

Si t'avais écouté quand il le fallait tu te serrait pas casser le bras en tombant ! lança Jim en colère. Si je me souviens bien c'est pas toi qui t'ai fait lacéré le torse et le dos par un hippogriffe déchaînait. Franchement quand j'y repense je vois pas pourquoi je t'es sauvé la vie ? fit Jim en réfléchissant.

Voyant que la situation allait dégénérer de nouveau, Hagrid se retourna et retira le drap de la cage gigantesque qu'il couvrait.

Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Un mini dragon c'est que pensa toute la classe à la vue de la créature que contenait la cage. Elle devait faire dans les trois mètres, mais contrairement aux dragons ne possédait pas de bras, seulement deux ailes avec des griffes. Et elle avait une queue avec une longue lame de cinquante centimètre aiguisait comme une lame de rasoir. La créature poussa un cri déchirant et commença à s'agiter dans sa cage. Remarquant son comportement Hagrid recouvrit la cage. Il les regarda tous et vit une main se levait mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était pas Hermione mais Jim.

Oui ?

C'est un wyverne, n'est-ce pas ?

Exactement ! Et peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais sur eux ?

Bien sûr… Les wyvernes sont des créatures nocturnes. Ce qui est le plus dangereux chez ces horreurs c'est le dard qu'elle possèdent au bout de la queue et qui contient un très puissant poison. En distillant ce poison selon un certain procédé que très peu de personnes connaissent on peut obtenir un puissant antidote contre la plupart des poisons existants.

Très bien ! vingt points pour Gryffondor. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Bien le cour d'aujourd'hui va consister à les nourrir avec un des aliments que j'ai apporté…

Les ? demanda Malfoy visiblement mal à l'aise.

Oui j'ai réussit à avoir un groupe de ses bestioles et chaque groupe de trois devra nourrir un wyverne attitrait.

Je refuse !! Vous ne me ferez pas approché de ses horreurs à moins de cinq mètres !!! fit Malfoy apeuré.

Alors Malfoy on fait moins le fier quand potion… lâcha Julia heureuse de lui rabattre le caquet.

Peuh… pour qui te prends-tu White ? Ceux qui dans la classe ont peur de ses horreurs, faite un pas en arrière.

Harry du avouais que pour une fois Malfoy n'avait pas tord et fit un pas comme le reste de la classe. Mais il fut surprit de voir que Jim n'avait pas bouger. Et à sa plus grande horreur il vit son frère avancer vers la cage retirer le drap et l'ouvrir libérant ainsi la créature.

Jim se recula vivement après avoir ouvert la cage et se mit face à la créature. La créature le regarda d'un air menaçant en s'approchant de lui. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes et contres toute attente la créature baissa la tête en signe de soumission et se laissa caresser par Jim. Celui ci s'était allonger contre un arbre et caresser le crâne du wyverne qui semblait apprécier le traitement vu que ce dernier commença à fermait les yeux paresseusement et commença à somnolait.

Les élèves commençait à halluciner. Un élève caressait la créature comme s'il s'agissait d'un familier. La fin du cour se passa sans encombre. Et ils repartirent vers les portes du château. Le quintet d'or suivit de Julia remonta jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. En entrant dans la salle ils virent Katy près du panneau d'affichage des annonces entrain de lire une d'entre elle. Quand elle les vit arriver elle se précipita vers les filles venant de la classe de SACM et les entraîna vers le tableau. Quand elle virent l'annonce que Katy désignait du doigt elle comprirent ce qui la rendait dans cet état d'excitation extrême. Elle purent lire

_Bonsoir mes demoiselles,_

_J'espère que vous avez appréciait le spectacle de la nuit dernière car je ne le referait pas de si tôt. Vu que vous avez vu certaines facettes de ma personnalité j'aimerais bien avoir le juste retour des choses. J'invite votre meneuse à me rejoindre pour un dîner en tête à tête cette nuit vers 23 heurs. Je l'attendrais à l'endroit habituel._

_ En espérant que vous acceptiez mon invitation_

_Bien à vous, votre ami dévouait_

_Le Troubadour des ténèbres._

En lisant le message Gabrielle se tourna vers Jim instantanément. Il était entrain de faire ses devoirs et ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il fallait absolument que ce soit elle qui soit désignée pour le rencontrer. C'était très excitant. Et les autres filles pensaient la même chose qu'elle apparemment, à en juger aux petits bonds que certaine faisaient sur place comme Ginny ou encore Romilda Vanne. Cette dernière parlait déjà de ce qu'elle pouvait portait comme dessous sexy pour faire le strip tease.


	8. 7: Rencard et Annonce

_**Chapitre 7 : Rencards et annonces.**_

Tout le groupe de fille était surexcité. Pour mettre fin à cette excitation débordante Hermione arracha l'annonce du troubadour et entraîna les filles dans sa chambre de préfète pour régler cette affaire. Quand toutes les filles furent entrées elle ferma la porte et entama

Qu'allons nous faire ? On accepte ou pas ?

Les filles réfléchirent un instant puis Katy s'exclama

Il faut y aller ! On aura peu être une chance de découvrir qui se cache sous le masque si on arrive à lui faire avaler de l'alcool dans une quantité suffisante durant le repas.

C'est une solution envisageable… Mais je doute fort qu'il ne fasse pas attention. A mon avis il sera extrêmement prudent et guettera le moindre signe de la part de la fille qui le rejoindra pour écourter la soirée s'il voit que le terrain devient trop glissant. Déclara Julia pensivement.

Mouais en clair c'est râpé pour ce qui est de découvrir qui c'est. Déclara Lavande déçue.

Toutes les filles poussèrent un profond soupir, puis Gabrielle se ressaisit et entra dans le vif du sujet de ce pourquoi elles étaient toutes réunies ici, et demanda

Pour ce qui est de la meneuse, comment décider de qui ira le retrouver à la tour d'astronomie ?

C'est vrai ça comment faire pour décider qui ira ? demanda à son tour Ginny.

Part tirage au sort ? lança Julia sans trop croire à son idée.

Super comme idée ! approuva Hermione. Bon pour ce faire je propose de tous mettre notre nom dans ce sac et demander à quelqu'un de tiré un papier. Le papier qui sortira sera la personne désignée pour le rejoindre ce soir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Toutes les filles marquèrent leur nom sur un morceau de parchemin, et le mirent dans le sac que leur tendait Hermione. Elle demanda ensuite à la plus jeune de tiré un papier dans le sac. Ginny s'exécuta, et elle retira un morceau de papier. Elle l'ouvrit et lut à haute voix

Gabrielle Night !

_YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !!! __Ginny je t'adore ! Pour Noël je t'offrirait ce que tu voudras. _Pensa Gabrielle. Moi ? fit-elle surprise.

Oui et pas le droit de te défiler, même si tu sors avec Heartless. S'exclama Katy.

D'accord, d'accord je marche, mais je vous préviens si jamais j'ai le moindre problème avec Jim vous lui expliquerez.

Ne t'en fait pas tu ne crains absolument rien avec nous pour te soutenir en cas de besoin. Ecoute au pire on ne sera pas loin et on te surveillera au cas où tu irais pour faire une bêtise suite à la soirée que tu vas passer. Déclara Katy. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Bien sûr.

OK. Mais du coup je mets quoi moi pour ce soir ?

Des vêtements et de la lingerie sexy bien sur ! s'exclama Lavande. Tu dois bien avoir ça dans tes affaires. De toute façon il faut que ce sois sexy et provocante au possible vu que tu vas devoir lui faire un strip tease.

QUOI ?

Ben oui ! fit Hermione. Dans son message il dit qu'il veut avoir _le juste retour des choses_ donc j'en conclue que lui aussi aimerais bien un strip tease de l'une d'entre nous bien que je doute qu'il aille jusqu'à ce qu'on soit totalement à poil, sachant que c'est un Gryffondor il saura poser des limites.

Hmm… t'as sûrement raison. Fit Gabrielle pensivement.

Bien c'est donc réglé. Hermione regarda sa montre et s'exclama. Les filles il est sept heurs et demi, il faudrait aller manger.

Elle acquiescèrent toutes du chef et descendirent dans la grande salle pour manger. Elles y retrouvèrent les garçons qui étaient déjà attablés et entrain de manger. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent elle aussi à manger avec appétit. Quand le repas fut finit tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers leur salle commune. Arrivé dans la salle commune les filles remarquèrent qu'il y avait de l'agitation autour du panneau d'affichage. Elle arrivèrent accompagner des garçons et lurent l'annonce affichait.

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Vous qui aimait le Quidditch et voulaient faire partit de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il suffit de vous inscrire dans la colonne du poste à pourvoir. Nous avons besoin de deux batteurs, d'un gardien et de deux poursuiveurs. Les sélections se feront Samedi à quatorze heur, AUCUN retard ne sera permit, et tout retard entraîne l'élimination pur et simple du candidat._

_Bonne chance à tous_

_H. Potter capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor._

En voyant l'annonce les filles comprirent pourquoi il y avait tant d'animation autour du panneau d'affichage. Jim se saisit de la plume qui était accrochée à l'info et inscrit son nom dans la catégorie poursuiveur, Ron lui s'inscrit dans la catégorie gardien. Quand ce fut fait Jim embrassa rapidement Gabrielle lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla directement se coucher. Tout le monde resta alors dans la salle commune à parler de choses et d'autres. Quand dix heur arriva Gabrielle monta dans son dortoir pour se changer avec l'aide des filles de son année à savoir Julia, Hermione, Lavande et Parvati. Elles redescendirent trois quart d'heur plus tard et heureusement pour elles il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune sinon cela aurait créé des émeutes chez les garçons en voyant la tenue que portait Gabrielle. Elle se rendit à la tour d'astronomie suivit de près par Hermione et Katy qui avaient insistées pour la surveiller au cas où le Troubadour se ferait trop entreprenant. Gabrielle arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie et elle ne vit personne. Elle se demandait combien de temps il allait la faire poireauter, quand elle entendit la voix suave qu'il prenait lorsqu'il endossait sa seconde peau.

Je t'attendais. Fit-il en sautant de l'endroit où il était perché. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que ce soit toi Night qui soit la meneuse des filles qui me poursuive cette année encore. Il esquissa un sourire et lança j'espère que vous avez toutes appréciait le spectacle auquel je me suis adonné sans m'en rendre compte. Fit-il sans quitter son sourire. Alors, Night prête à passer une soirée en tête à tête avec le Troubadour ? Continua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Je préférait Gabrielle s'il te plaît.

D'accord.

Comment dois-je m'adresser à toi ? Je ne vais pas t'appeler constamment troubadour, si ?

Tutoie-moi tout simplement. Fit-il avec ce sourire charmeur dont il ne se séparait pas. Il lui présenta son bras et déclara. On y va ?

Gabrielle attrapa son bras et se laissa entraîné au travers des dédales de couloir pour se retrouver finalement devant un pant de mur sur lequel une porte apparue quelques instants plus tard. Le Troubadour ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrée. Elle fut émerveillée ainsi que Hermione et Katy qui avaient réussies à passer la porte sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry que celui ci avait prêté à Hermione quand celle ci lui avait dit qu'elle voulait aller dans la réserve pour un bouquin.

Gabrielle fut émerveillée. La pièce à laquelle il avait pensé était grande et avait en son milieu une table pour deux personne avec dessus des plateaux recouverts avec des caches sur les assiettes pour les maintenir au chaud. Sur la table il y avait un vase avec une unique rose blanche dedans, sa fleur préférait. Comment avait-il sut ? mystère ou coïncidence ? La question restait entière. Elle regarda autour d'elle et prêta attention à l'environnement. L'ambiance était romantique, un parfum de rose planait dans l'air et une douce musique se faisait entendre, des bougies flottaient un peu partout diffusant une lumière chaleureuse dans la pièce. Le Troubadour s'avança jusqu'à la table où il décala une chaise invitant Gabrielle à si asseoir. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit, s'installant à table. Il fit le tour et s'installa en face d'elle.

OoO

_ Il est tellement romantique… A putain heureusement que Gabrielle sort avec Jim, sinon à mon avis comme moi elle lui aurait sauté dessus et l'aurais violé… j'ai peut être encore une petite chance. _Pensa Katy.

Il est vachement romantique tu trouves pas Katy ? chuchota Hermione.

Oui, elle en a de la chance Gabrielle d'avoir été choisit, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être à sa place.

Et le strip tease ?

Katy tourna son visage vers elle avec un sourire coquin au bord des lèvres et lui répondit

Si ça avait été moi je l'aurais embrassé à peine arrivé dans la salle. Répondit-elle en posant sur le Troubadour un regard gourmand.

Eh, ben tu…

Chut il entame la conversation. Coupa Katy.

OoO

A table le Troubadour venait d'engager la conversation.

Alors dis moi, avaient vous étaient frustrées l'année dernière ?

A propos de quoi ?

A propos de notre arrangement.

Frustré est un mot faible je trouve, nous étions écœurés tu veux dire par ta fourberie et ta ruse. On été toutes vertes de rage. Mais je dois dire que la dernière soirée tu t'es plus que rattrapé. Lui dit-elle en lui offrant un regard gourmant et en portant son verre à ses lèvres pour boire.

Et vous avez apprécié ? demanda-t-il.

Beaucoup, je peux te dire que tu as dut rappeler de bon souvenir à notre professeur de métamorphose. Elle te regardait avec un regard animal et à mon avis si on avait été un petit peu plus sûr de nous même cette soirée ce serait finit en orgie à douze.

En entendant sa phrase il avala de travers et s'étouffa. Il but une gorgée de vin et reprit

Même McGonnagal était là ?

Oui et elle t'adore. Franchement je pense que si tu dévoilait ton identité il se pourrait bien qu'elle ne te fasse plus de remontrance jusqu'à la fin de ta septième année.

Peut être mais je ne veux pas de favoritisme.

Ca confirme donc ce que nous pensions à ton sujet.

C'est à dire ?

Eh bien tu ne fais pas partit de Serpentard et à mon avis vu ton intégrité tu dois probablement faire partit des Gryffondors. Conclu-t-elle. Est-ce que tu m'accorderait une faveur et une seule pour cette magnifique soirée ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis dit

Tout ce que tu veux mais je ne te dévoilerais pas mon identité, vous devez la trouvait. Continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur sous le demi masque qu'il portait, qui lui couvrait seulement le haut du visage en partant du nez et allant jusqu'au front.

Dis moi dans qu'elle maison tu te trouves !

Gryffondor.

Et pourrais-tu me dire dans qu'elle année tu es ?

Tu avais dit une faveur, tu te souviens ? rétorqua-t-il mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

T'es pas drôle !

Si tu le dis… mais par contre je sais jouer de la musique.

Tu voudrais pas me jouer un morceau, s'il te plaît. Lui fit Gabrielle avec un sourire charmeur et en le fixant dans les yeux, et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

OoO

_ Mais elle le drague ma parole, elle sort avec le plus beau garçon de tout Poudlard… et elle le drague ouvertement ! Mais elle va l'embrasser en plus… voilà ça y'est elle vient de le tromper… et puis elle doit bien lui explorer la bouche vu comment elle lui dévore le visage… Gabrielle franchement tu me dégoûtes ! _pensa Katy. _Tout ce que tu mérites pour ça c'est que je te brise ton couple ! _Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit

Mais t'as vu ! Elle sort avec Jim et se farcit un autre mec dans son dos ! fit-elle outrée en chuchotant.

T'as raison, mais je pencherais plus pour un baiser d'obligation que pour… Elle vit Gabrielle rompre le baiser. A tu vois. Puis Gabrielle se rapprocha du troubadour, s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de fougue en lui passant ses mains sur son torse, puis derrière la nuque pour approfondir le baiser déjà passionné. Non finalement t'avais tout a fait raison, elle s'envoie un autre mec à la place de Jim. Franchement j'ai de la peine pour lui. Répondit-elle à voix basse.

Alors on fait quoi ? chuchota Katy.

On continu d'espionner et on voit jusqu'où elle va.

OoO

Gabrielle interrompit le baiser et se leva de ses cuisses. Le troubadour continuait de la regarder tandis qu'elle se rasseyait.

Moi aussi j'aurais une faveur à te demander… mais si tu n'as pas envie je ne te force pas.

Demande toujours.

J'aimerais que tu danse pour moi sur la nouvelle musique que je viens d'écrire. Dit-il en prenant sa harpe.

Hm… c'est d'accord !

Le troubadour commença alors à jouer un air lent et sensuel. En entendant la musique Gabrielle pensa que Jim était vraiment doué. Elle se leva et commença à danser langoureusement sous le regard du troubadour qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Puis tout doucement elle commença le strip tease auquel elle devait se livrer. Elle commença doucement à retirer les bretelles qui retenaient sa robe de mousseline bleu nuit, tout en bougeant sensuellement. Jim s'y attendait mais il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon de toile noir. Elle tournait sur elle même tout en retirant lentement sa robe sous le regard appréciateur du troubadour qui continuait de jouer son air malgré la fabuleuse distraction qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Puis Elle commença à faire descendre sa robe le long de son dos dévoilant ce dernier au yeux du troubadour. Elle continua ainsi tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que sa robe lui tombe aux chevilles, dévoilant ainsi le string de dentelle noir, ainsi que son porte jarretelles noir et en dentelle également. Jim appréciait le spectacle et était vraiment très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Gabrielle se retourna et continua à danser langoureusement sous le regard du troubadour. Elle savait qu'elle l'excitait au plus haut point et ça lui plaisait de savoir qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire cet effet là. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et commença à dégrafer son soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Elle le fit tomber et mis un bras devant sa poitrine et le lança au troubadour qui le reçut en pleine figure. Elle s'avança d'une démarche féline et prédatrice jusqu'au troubadour qui acheva sa dernière note quand elle fut à un mètre de lui. Il posa sa harpe, et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche et avec fougue. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec ardeur.

OoO

Hermione regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux et se dit que Gabrielle allait un peu loin, elle allait pour lui dire que ça suffisait quand elle vit les mains du troubadour s'égarait sur ses fesses. Mais le troubadour rompit le baiser. Elle entendit la voix du troubadour s'élevait à nouveau.

OoO

J'ai envie de toi Gabrielle, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour…

Moi aussi mon amour, j'en ai envie… mais je te préfère quand tu as ta couleur de cheveux, et tes yeux au naturel et que tu es sans ton masque. Certes ton sang te permet de te faire passer pour un métamorphomage, et je dois avouer que c'est très pratique… mais je te préfère au naturel.

Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Dit-il tout en continuant à l'embrasser, et en commençant à retirer son masque et en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

OoO

_Mon amour ? elle avait dit mon amour ? _Hermione et Katy ne comprenaient plus. Elle se jetèrent un regard de biais et reportèrent leur attention sur le couple. Elle purent voir alors le troubadour retirait son masque et ses cheveux passaient du noir au blanc et rétrécirent de moitié. Elle virent aussi ses yeux quand il regarda Gabrielle avec un regard amoureux. Elle furent estomaquaient par leurs couleurs, l'un bleu et l'autre vert.

Heartless?!dirent-elles en même temps.

Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux les laisser seuls tu crois pas Hermione ?dit Katy en se ressaisissant et en esquissant un grand sourire.

Tu as raison. Dit-elle en détachant son regard du couple alors que Jim enlever le string de son amie et que celle ci lui retirait d'une main son T-shirt et qu'elle défaisait de l'autre le premier bouton de son pantalon.

Elle s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la salle sur demande alors que dans celle ci apparaissait un grand lit à baldaquin particulièrement confortable.

Une fois dehors elles se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor tout en discutant des dernières infos qu'elles venaient de récolter.

Merde ! Putain c'est pas vrai ! J'arrive pas à croire que _le troubadour des ténèbres _soit Heartless. Je pourrait jamais sortir avec lui… se lamenta Katy. Tu aurais penser à lui, Hermione ?

Non absolument pas ! Ils étaient…non il était trop différent, quand il jouait de la harpe et qu'il chantait la nuit.

Ouais c'est vrai… mais quand même ça m'énerve que ce soit lui… de tout les beaux mec de Poudlard il faut que Gabrielle sorte avec le plus beau qui soit, qui en plus est le troubadour. Au fait j'y pense on le dit aux autres ou pas ? demanda Katy.

Hmm… le mieux à mon avis ce serait d'attendre de voir le résumé de la soirée de Gabrielle pour savoir si elle veut qu'on dévoile son identité.

D'accord on verra demain dans ce cas là.

OoO

Le lendemain matin quand les filles se levèrent elles allèrent voir le lit de Gabrielle pour la réveiller. Puis elles s'aperçurent que Gabrielle n'avait pas dormit dans son lit. Elles se regardèrent toutes un peu surprises qu'elle ait découchait et beaucoup se demander où elle avait dormit. Toutes sauf Hermione qui ne serait pas surprise de la trouvait fatiguer suite à la nuit qu'elle avait dû passait dans les bras de son petit ami. Quand elles descendirent dans la grande Salle elles la virent attablée avec Jim et tout les deux discutaient joyeusement tout en s'embrassant de temps à autres. Les garçons étaient aussi présent. Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table et s'y installèrent. Après s'être servie Lavande demanda

Alors Gabrielle on découche ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Tiens s'est vrai que toi aussi cette nuit tu n'était pas dans le dortoir. Remarqua Ron en se tournant vers Jim.

Ron tu sais très bien que je me lève tout les matins vers quatre heures… commença Jim pour éviter de parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit avec Gabrielle.

Le mensonge ne prends pas ! s'exclama Harry. Cette nuit je me suis levé vers une heure du matin et tu n'était pas dans ton lit.

A cette remarque Jim rougit un court instant puis rétorqua

Faux frère ! Il souria un instant puis enchaîna. Je te demande avec qui tu dors et ce que tu fais avec Hermione la nuit ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir fortement et il ne trouva rien à répondre à la question. Parvati ne voulant pas en démordre relança la conversation

Alors Gabrielle tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

J'ai dormi avec Jim… et je suis restée sage si tu veux tout savoir.

Ah bon ? demanda malicieusement Katy. Pourtant ton petit _musicien _était plutôt entreprenant à ce qu'on a put voir. Fit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot musicien.

Vous… vous étiez là ? demanda Jim éberlué et ayant les joues commençant à tournées aux rouges pivoine fortement prononcé.

Oui ! fit Hermione. Mais ne t'en fait donc pas on est parties avant que vous ne commenciez véritablement. Le rassura-t-elle.

Encore heureux ! s'exclama Gabrielle qui avaient les joues aussi rouges que Jim.

Au fait, c'est bientôt les sélections de l'équipe lança Ron en passant du coq à l'âne pour faire dériver la conversation qui devenait gênante pour son ami. Vous avez vos balais ?

Ouais répondit Jim.

Et qu'est-ce que c'est comme balai ? demanda avidement Katy.

Heu… un éclair de feu. Je me suis fait un petit plaisir. Répondit Jim en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et en souriant, en étant un peu gêné.

Deux éclairs de feu dans l'équipe… vous vous rendez compte… fit Katy rêveuse. Et tu postule pour quel poste Jim ?

Poursuiveur.

EXCELLENT !!! s'exclama Katy toute heureuse.

Katy allait repartir dans son trip mais les hiboux apportant le courrier firent leur apparition dans la grande Salle. Plusieurs hiboux se posèrent à leur table portant chacun un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils payèrent tous le pris du journal et commencèrent à le lire. Puis tout d'un coup Lavande poussa un cri comme la plus part des filles des autres tables lisant au même instant le même article. Tous se retournèrent vers elle pour lui demandait ce qui se passait. Pour toute réponse elle lut l'article en question.

_Annonce !_

_Nous sommes à la recherche d'un(e) guitariste pour intégré notre groupe qui aujourd'hui se retrouve séparait définitivement d'une des nôtres. Magali ayant réussi ses études de médicomage et s'étant reconverti. Les auditions se feront sur une journée le dimanche 8 Septembre. Nous espérons recevoir beaucoup de talent et nous prendrons le meilleur qu'il soit garçon ou fille._

_Bonne chance à tous._

_Les Bizzar's sisters._

Vous avez vu les _Bizzar's sisters _cherche un guitariste… A mon avis si le troubadour tentait l'audition il réussirait très certainement. Mais va-t-il être tenté, voilà la grande question.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Julia.

Tout simplement parce que de son point de vu il ne fait ça que pour son propre plaisir. Si quelqu'un l'écoute tant mieux pour cette personne sinon il en a absolument rien à foutre.

Ce serais cool sans aucun doute ! fit Julia.

Au faite en parlant du troubadour, comment c'était hier au soir ? demanda Parvati en se tournant vers Gabrielle et en changeant complètement de sujet.

T'avais un rencard hier soir demanda Jim en se tournant vers Gabrielle feignant une innocence certaine. C'est pour ça que t'était bien habillée et que t'était en retard ?

Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, mon amour.

Hmm, j'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça. Dit-il avant de lui donner un baiser. Il rompit le baiser et lui demanda en toute innocence. Alors ton rendez-vous c'était comment ?

_C'est vraiment un bon acteur ! il fait comme s 'il ne s'était rien passé et comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Il ment comme un arracheur de dents ! _pensa Katy avec un petit sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Julia remarqua son petit sourire ainsi que celui d'Hermione et demanda

Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire les filles ?

Les deux concernées se regardèrent un instant puis se fut Katy qui répondit

Tu sais que hier quand on a accepté l'invitation du troubadour on a désigné au tirage au sort qui aurait la chance de le rencontrer au rendez-vous qu'il nous avez fixé. Acquiescement de cette dernière. Donc hier avant de se rendre au rendez-vous Hermione a prit une cape un peu spéciale et on a put les suivre en toute discrétion…

Et ça a donné quoi ? demanda avidement Ginny et Parvati en même temps. Cette fois ci ce fut Hermione qui répondit

Eh bien… on peut te dire que notre musicien préféré est un très grand romantique et qu'il a écrit une nouvelle musique très sensuelle mais que sur cette dernière il n'a pas mit de parole. Et on peut aussi te dire qu'à voir son regard il a apprécié le change.

Le change ? demanda Jim toujours en feignant l'ignorance.

Oui, la dernière fois on la surpris allez vers le lac et il nous a fait un strip tease total sans sent rendre compte. Du coup il l'a appris et il nous a donné rendez-vous prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas que nous qui devions nous amuser, donc hier Gabrielle après qu'elle est été désignée et après qu'elle est dîner avec lui, lui a fait le strip tease qu'il demandait.

Et ? demanda Jim avec une fausse appréhension dans la voix.

Et il est resté correct. Déclara Gabrielle, avec un petit sourire. Et il a eu la même chose que nous c'est à dire uniquement la vue de dos !

_Merci de me couvrir Gabrielle. Par contre je me demande jusqu'à quand Katy et Hermione sont restées, parce que si elles sont restées après le strip tease je pourrais plus jamais les regarder en face… et pire que tout elles peuvent me faire du chantage pour ce qu'elles ont vu après. MERDE ! Je suis vraiment pas chanceux sur ce coup là ! bon voyons voir jusqu'à quand elles sont restées !_ pensa Jim mal à l'aise. Et vous êtes restées jusqu'à quand ?

Jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle se rhabille et que le troubadour parte. Après on l'a accompagné jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec toi et on l'a laissé là. Répondit Katy en lui faisant un grand sourire.

_Bon ça, ça signifie qu'elle savent qui je suis le troubadour mais qu'elles nous ont laissées notre intimité. Merci les filles je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez… Heu quand même pas, mais putain qu'est-ce que je suis soulagé, bordel. _Pensa-t-il rassuré.

Ils finirent donc tous de manger, dans une bonne ambiance ponctuée de rire de toutes part, mais où Hermione et Katy regardait avec insistance Gabrielle puis Jim à tour de rôle. Ils partirent suivre les cours de la matinée de ce mercredi. Les sixième années se dirigèrent vers la classe de DCFM tandis que les cinquième années se dirigeaient vers la classe de SACM. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la classe ils attendirent quelques minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit sur leur professeur. Les garçons de la classe purent alors la détaillée tout à loisir, et bavèrent consciencieusement en la regardant de haut en bas ce qui fit faire la moue aux filles de la classe et une grimace de dégoût à Jim.

_Elle ne changera jamais ! _Pensa-t-il.

En voyant sa tête elle lui fit un sourire charmeur, puis elle les fit entrer dans la classe. Ils s'installèrent tous par paire, Harry/Hermione, Jim/Gabrielle, Ron/Julia, Dean/Seamus et Neville/Hanna. En fait ils se retrouvaient avec les Poufsouffles pour le cour de DCFM. Quand ils furent tous assit Anna porta un regard circulaire sur sa classe et son sourire s'éclaira quand elle vit que ses trois proies préférées se trouvaient toutes réunies dans la même maison et donc dans sa classe en même temps.

Bonjours à tous. Je m'appelle Anna White, et je serais votre professeur durant cette année. Qui peut me dire ce que vous avez étudiait l'année dernière parce que j'ai eu quelques échos mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur adressé à Ron qui rougit fortement tout comme Julia qui jeta un regard noir à sa sœur. Voyant son regard elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avec un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. La main de Ron se leva malgré tout et il bredouilla

Rien.

Comment çà _rien_ ! demanda-t-elle.

On a juste étudiait la théorie, on a pas fait de pratique. Continua Ron toujours très rouge. Sa remarque fit sourire toute le classe car en fait elle était composait de pratiquement de tous les membres de l'AD.

Bien dans ce cas nous allons remédier à cela. Merci Mr Weasley. Fit-elle avec un sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Cette année nous allons apprendre à se défendre grâce aux runes et à d'autres formes de boucliers. Aussi pour augmentait votre niveau nous travaillerons en concordance avec votre professeur de duel. Oui ?

Serait-il possible d'ouvrir la porte ou les fenêtres car on crève de chaud ici ? demanda Jim en écartant d'un doigt son col de chemise.

Mais bien sur, mon petit loup. Répondit Anna avec un lueur perverse dans les yeux qui n'échappa pas à Gabrielle qui lui lança un regard noir. D'ailleurs tu as raison, il fait vraiment chaud ici continua-t-elle tout en retirant son haut pour se retrouvait en débardant qui lui collait à la peau comme une seconde peau dut à la chaleur. Ceci fait elle alla ouvrir la porte en grand pour laisser un peu de fraîcheur venant du couloir. Quand elle eut ouvert la porte, elle retourna faire cour à sa classe sous le regard dilaté des garçons de la classe sauf celui de Jim. Elle vint s'assoire sur le bureau devant Ron, à une cinquantaine de centimètre de ce dernier qui avait une vue imprenable sur ses sous-vêtements, dut au fait qu'elle portait une jupe courte et serrait. Il était tellement rouge qu'on ne distinguait plus son visage de ses cheveux. Il se força à regarder plus haut mais vit la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Voyant sa gêne elle sourit puis lui demanda

Vous, vous sentez bien Mr Weasley ? _Toi mon grand avant Noël tu finit dans mon lit !_ pensa-t-elle tout en se penchant devant lui pour approcher son visage du sien à quelques centimètres du sien. En faisant çà Ron eut une vue plongeante sur ses seins, et déglutit difficilement en la regardant les yeux.

Oui…

Vous viendrez ici ce soir à huit heur après manger j'aurais à vous parler.

A sa phrase Jim tiqua mais ne dit rien. Anna se leva et débuta son cour. Au milieu du cour Ron reçu un bout de parchemin. Il le prit et le lut en même temps que Julia qui s'était penchait vers lui pour lire ce qu'il contenait.

_Méfie toi des femmes !_

Il haussa un sourcil puis la phrase fit tilt dans son esprit et il se souvint de ce que Jim lui avait dit sur le quai de la gare.

_**Flash back :**_

Ecoutez j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour l'année que nous allons passer au collège. Me demander pas pourquoi, c'est juste une impression mais je sens que l'on va avoir de gros problèmes. J'espère me tromper mais tout de même une impression de malaise que je ne saurais pas expliqué. Dit-il d'une voix anxieuse. Sinon pour reprendre sur une note plus joyeuse, faite gaffe aux filles… Surtout toi Ron.

Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

_**Fin flash back.**_

Le cour se termina quelques minutes plus tard et durant tout le temps du cour Anna n'avait pas arrêtait de croisait et décroisait les jambes en faisant son cour tout en fixant Jim avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux. Si lui n'en avait cure ce n'était pas le cas de Gabrielle et des garçons de la classe qui eux avaient une respiration saccadé, mais Gabrielle avait quand à elle des éclairs dans les yeux et regardait méchamment leur nouveau professeur. Julia aussi avait remarquer le manège de sa sœur et la regardait un peu de travers. Les élèves rangèrent tous leurs affaires et se levèrent pour se rendre dans leurs classe de sortilège. Pour leur premier cour Flitwitch ne leur fit que révisais les bases qu'ils devaient avoir pour les B.U.S.E. Finalement au bout des deux heures ils purent sortir de la classe, pour aller manger comme le faisait remarquer Ron de puis cinq bonnes minutes.

Dis moi Ron tu vas y aller au rendez-vous de la prof ? demanda Seamus. ?

Ben oui, pourquoi je devrais pas d'après toi ?

Non c'est juste que je trouve bizarre qu'elle veuille te voir dès le premier cour.

Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi… mais bon on verra bien.

J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ce qu'elle avait fait dans le train. Lâcha Hermione en buvant son verre.

Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi dans le train ? demanda Dean.

Il y a juste que la prof lui a fait du charme pendant la réunion des préfets… et…

QUOI ?!

Hermioneeeee… fit Ron, pour éviter qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

Mais y nous avez caché ça le petit Ronny. Alors on a du succès au près de la prof ? Remarque vu comme elle est bien foutue je me ferais bien inviter par elle… Et puis avec un peu de chance tu vas peut être pouvoir finir au lit avec elle dans tes bras. Tu nous raconteras ta soirée n'est-ce pas Ronald ? Continua Dean avec un grand sourire.

Ron était devenu rouge, très rouge même. Il avait la tête baissée et n'osais plus regarder les autres en face.

Et toi Harry t'en pense quoi de la nouvelle prof ?

Pas grand chose… mais faut avouer qu'elle est plutôt bien foutue… t'as raison. Mais personnellement je préfère Hermione… et de loin.

C'est gentil ça ! dit-elle juste avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Et toi Jim ?

Jim s'arrêta de manger un instant puis répondit

C'est juste une salope qui se sert de son cul pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Rien de plus.

Le reste de la table fut un peu surpris de sa réponse sauf Gabrielle, Dan et Julia. Jim recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était. Le reste du repas se passa sans la moindre encombre. Quand ils eurent finis de manger ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres pour se changer et mettre des vêtements un peu plus appropriés pour les duels que les robes noires u'ils portaient habituellement. A deux heur les cours reprirent. Les sixièmes années avaient leur premier cour ce mercredi après-midi. Il arrivèrent devant la salle de classe et eurent la (très mauvaise) surprise de retrouvé les Serpentards.

Tiens, tiens mais voilà les tapettes de Gryffondors. Lança Malfoy.

Faudrait que tu changes de vocabulaire Malfoy… A force ça en devient lassant. Répondit Hermione au tac au tac.

Malfoy regarda Hermione d'un œil critique. Puis enchaîna

C'est dommage que tu sois une sang de bourbe Granger sinon je t'aurais bien mit dans mon lit ! Tu t'es bonifiée avec le temps. Dit-il en la déshabillant du regard.

Harry voyait rouge. Il voulut frapper Malfoy mais Hermione arrêta son geste.

Oui Potter fait ce que te dit la sang de bourbe, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Hermione s'avança d'une démarche féline et séductrice vers Malfoy. Quand elle fut assez proche de lui elle commença à lui tourner autour puis quand elle revint face à lui elle posa un index sur sa poitrine et commença à faire des cercles avec.

Je suis très flattée de ce que tu viens de dire beau blond. Dit-elle avec une voix charnelle, et en passant ses mains derrière le coup du blond.

Hmm, continue comme ça Granger et je pense que je pourrais faire une exception.

Néanmoins je ne supporte pas que l'on me traite… de… sang de bourbe ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant un coup de genou dans l'estomac de toutes ses forces. Sous le choc Malfoy se plia en deux en étouffant une exclamation de douleur. Hermione lâcha la tête du blond et revint vers les Gryffondors où elle fut acclamée comme il se doit, surtout par les filles et par Harry. Puis Harry se pencha vers elle et lui murmura

L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu le préférais à moi.

Allons chéri ne prends pas tes cauchemars pour la réalité.

Suite à sa réponse Harry se mit à rire.

Granger tu vas le payer ! s'exclama Pansy en sortant sa baguette et en la dirigeant vers Hermione.

Mais à ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur. En voyant la scène avec un Malfoy se tenant le ventre et Pansy pointant Hermione de sa baguette il demanda

Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Granger à frapper Malfoy monsieur ! s'exclama Pansy.

Est-ce vrai Melle Granger?

Oui, mais Malfoy m'avait traité de sang de bourbe monsieur.

Dix points de moins pour Serpentard pour insulte envers un camarade et cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir fait justice vous même. La prochaine fois vous réglerez vos différents dans ma classe. Maintenant entrez… et je ne veux aucun bruit.


	9. 8: Initiation, requête et Réunion

Chapitre 8 : Initiation, requête et réunion. 

Malfoy fulminait intérieurement, et les Gryffondors exultaient trop heureux de voir Malfoy se faire rabattre la caquet par un professeur. Arriver dans la classe ils purent voir une estrade d'environs vingt mètres de côté formant un carré. Tous les élèves se regroupèrent devant la supposée zone de combat. Le professeur monta dessus et fit face aux élèves. Une fois que le silence se fit il se présenta

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans mon cour. Je me présente je suis Mr Hang et je serais tout au long de l'année votre professeur de duel. Comme se cour est en rapport direct avec votre cour de DCFM, je serais assisté de votre professeur dans cette matière pour faire mon cour. J'ai appris par votre directeur que lors de votre deuxième année un club de duel s'était formé au sein de Poudlard…

Pour ce que ça a servis ! fit Gabrielle sarcastiquement et assez fort pour être entendus par tous.

Vous souhaitez dire quelques chose Melle…

Night, professeur.

Alors dîtes nous ce que vous venez de dire pour en faire profiter l'ensemble de la classe.

Je disais juste que nous avions eu un total incompétent qui se préoccupait plus de son apparence que de la qualité de ses cours et qui était un incapable quand au duel.

J'en déduis donc que vous n'avez jamais combattu en duel.

Si bien sur, mais pas dans des conditions telles que celles-ci.

Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Je veux dire que nous n'étions pas dans un cadre sécurisé pour nous entraînait au duel.

Et dans quelles conditions avez-vous livré des duels ?

Je ne préfère pas en parler.

Vous n'avez qu'à demander au professeur Dumbledore dans quelles conditions cela s'est déroulé, s'il veut bien vous en parler. Fit Ron.

Soit je verrais ça avec lui. Bien reprenons… Durant ce cour nous vous apprendrons ma collègue et moi même à affronter un à plusieurs adversaires. Pour vous montrez ce que j'attends de vous je vais faire monter sur l'estrade l'un d'entre vous, et nous allons nous affronter. Les sortilèges Impardonnables ne sont pas tolérés et ne serons pas utilisé, toutes utilisations ou tentatives d'utilisation de l'un de ses sortilèges entraînera le renvoie immédiat de l'élève en étant à l'origine dans mon cours… Vous êtes prévenus. Voyons voir qui va venir m'affronter… Vous ! dit-il en pointant Jim de sa baguette.

_Putain je l'aurais pariez… pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi… y'en a marre !_

Jim s'avança sur la zone de combat, et pris place devant le professeur les mains dans les poches. Siegfried se positionna à dix mètres de lui avec baguette à la main. Le professeur l'observa quelques instants.

_Soit il est très puissant, soit il est inconscient, soit il est fou… soit il pense qu'il va servir de marionnette pour je montre les sorts primordiales pour le duel. Problématique comme adversaire…_

Sortez votre baguette Mr…

Heartless, professeur. Dit Jim en sortant ses mains de ses poches et en sortant sa baguette de sa manche droite.

_Marionette…_Vous allez combattre contre moi, vous ne serez pas un pantin entre mes mains.

Très bien.

C'est le professeur White qui arbitrera ce match et qui s'occupera du temps. Professeur quand vous voulez.

Très bien. 3… 2… 1… Allez y !

Expelliarmus !! s'exclama le professeur.

Protego !

Le sort de Siegfried s'écrasa contre le bouclier de Jim, qui ne vacilla même pas. Avant même qu'il n'est compris ce qui se passait le jeune Gryffondor répliqua

Expelliarmus !! Stupéfix !!

Hang évita le premier sans problème en répliquant par le même sort mais eut plus de mal avec le deuxième qui lui frôla l'épaule. Il vit son sort atteindre son élève et la baguette de celui ci lui échappé des mains, mais il lui sembla qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour la conservait en main. Il attrapa donc la baguette qui volait vers lui et mit fin au combat. Il salua son élève et lui rendis sa baguette. Tout en la lui remettant en main il lui murmura

Vous resterez après la classe, j'ai a vous parler.

Jim descendit de la zone de combat et rejoignis ses amis qui le félicitèrent de sa performance même si elle fut brève. Néanmoins Harry, Hermione, Ron et Gabrielle savait bien qu'il s'était retenu délibérément pour éviter que les élèves et surtout les professeurs ne se pose trop de questions à son sujet et au fait qu'il était très puissant. En fait il l'avait délibérément laisser avoir le dessus. Alors qu'il était dans leurs réflexions le professeur reprit la parole.

Bien j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir permit de vous montrez les trois principaux sorts que vous devrais maîtriser pour ce qui vous attend en dehors de ces murs mais aussi pour le tournoi qui arrive à grands pas. Durant ces heures de cours nous vous entraînerons pour le tournoi. Bien maintenant vous allez vous mettre par deux pour vous entraîner à ces trois sorts en réalisant un petit duel comme je viens de la faire.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les groupe se formèrent pour entamer les duels. Au bout des deux heures de cours les élèves sortirent de la classe. Jim alla voir son professeur pour voir de ce qu'il voulait parler. Quand il se présenta à lui le professeur était entrain de discuter avec sa demi-sœur qui manifestement le trouvait tout à fait à son goût.

_Tant mieux comme ça Ron ne risque plus rien… enfin je l'espère._

Jim se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit, en se demandant ce qui en était à l'origine. Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils se levèrent tous deux pour montrer que l'entretien était fini. Quand Anna passa à côté de Jim elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui mit la main au fesse en le dépassant. Ce qui eu pour effet de mettre de très mauvais poil Jim pour la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec son professeur. C'est donc un Jim passablement énervé qui prit place devant son professeur de duel.

Vous désiriez me voir pour quoi ?

J'aimerais éclaircir certains points. Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas tenté de résister quand mon Expelliarmus vous a touché ?

_Merde il l'a remarquer ! Putain ça va être un chieur ce prof. Je le sens à plein nez ! Néanmoins il pourrait me servir… _Ca ce voyais tant que ça ?

Pas tellement mais disons que j'ai l'habitude de voir quand quelqu'un laisse délibérément échapper sa baguette. Vous vouliez que l'affrontement se termine rapidement ?

Oui.

Alors pourquoi avoir dressé un bouclier, puissant d'ailleurs autour de vous lors de mon premier assaut ?

Parce que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour montrer les sortilèges principaux à la classe. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai dressé mon bouclier et que j'ai riposté par la suite et qu'enfin je me suis laissé prendre ma baguette.

Je vois… Bien je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Sur ce vous pouvez retourner en classe. Je vais vous faire un mot pour votre retard. Il prit immédiatement un morceau de parchemin, griffonna quelques secondes dessus puis il lui tendis le mot. Jim le prit puis demanda.

M'accorderiez-vous une faveur professeur ?

Tout dépend.

Eh… bien je me demandais s'il était possible pour moi et quelques amis d'utiliser cette salle en dehors de vos heures de cours comme les week-end par exemple.

Hang semble réfléchir quelques instants puis lui demanda

Pour quoi ?

Pour nous entraîner en vue du tournoi.

Vous seriez à peu près combien ?

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, je pense que cela variera en fonction de l'humeur de chacun.

Le professeur réfléchie encore quelques instants puis répondit

C'est d'accord, vous pouvez utilisez cette salle vous et vos amis en dehors de mes heurs de cours.

Nous aimerions aussi êtres les seuls à pouvoir l'utiliser.

_Pourquoi veut-il avoir cette salle pour lui et ses amis uniquement… bizarre… ferait-il quelques chose d'illégale ? Il est à surveiller ! Voyons voir quelles excuses il va me sortir. _Pourquoi ?

_Il commence à me tape sur le système lui ! Il ne peut pas acquiescer sans poser de questions ?! _Parce que nous ne souhaitons pas qu'un tiers extérieur quels qu'il soit puisse voir sur quoi se base notre entraînement et quelles sont nos forces et nos faiblesses !

_Ca tien la route comme excuse… Mais a surveiller quand même._ Hmm c'est d'accord ! mais j'aimerais assister à un de vos entraînements.

Non !… Enfin pas tout de suite. Quand toute l'équipe aura confiance en vous alors à ce moment là vous pourrez y assister et même y participait si vous le désirez.

_Méfiant… et très prudent. _D'accord !

Sur ce Jim quitta le prof en le remerciant de sa compréhension. Il rejoignit le reste de sa classe en cour de botanique avec le professeur Chourave qui était entrain de leur montrer un magnifique filet du diable. Pendant près de deux heures Le professeur de botanique leur expliqua les diverses propriétés que pouvaient avoir une telle plante malgré le faite qu'elle faisait partie des plantes les plus mortelles à la surface de la terre. Quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours les Gryffondors se séparèrent des Serdaigles avec qui ils venaient d'avoir cour. En sortant Jim rattrapa Ron qui était parti devant pour manger et lui mit dans la main un papier.

_Rendez-vous ce soir 22h à la salle de cour de duel. Viens avec Harry et n'en parle pas aux filles ! _

Ron paru surpris en lisant ce message mais quand il vit le visage sérieux de son ami, il se dit que cela devait être très important. Sans le remarquer ils croisèrent Anna qui se dirigeait vers les escalier pour se diriger vers les étages supérieurs. Quand elle remarqua que son rouquin préféré se dirigeai vers la grande salle avec ses amis elle l'interpella.

Mr Weasley !

En entendant la voix de son professeur Ron se retourna, ainsi que ses amis. Quand Julia vit que s'était sa sœur qui l'avait interpellé elle se renfrogna, de même que son grand frère.

Oui, professeur ?

Gardez une place pour le dessert Mr Weasley… fit elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur perverse dans le regard, puis en s'éloignant.

En entendant les propos de sa sœur Julia devint rouge de colère en comprenant le sous-entendus. Elle regarda Ron, et à la vue de la gueule qu'il faisait il semblait qu'il n'avait pas comprit. Elle regarda son grand frère qui lui avait les mâchoire crispées signe d'un grand énervement de sa part. Elle tourna les talons et entra dans la grande salle sans attendre personne. Elle s'assit brutalement sur une chaise et commença à se servir. Les autres arrivèrent quelques secondes après et prirent place à côté d'elle. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Ron et remarqua que celui-ci mangeait moins que d'habitude et apparemment il avait décider de suivre le conseil de sa sœur. Julia bouillait littéralement sur sa chaise. Personne ne semblait le remarquer et heureusement pour elle car elle était persuadé que ses frère ou du moins le plus vieux des deux demanderait des explications et ne lâcherai pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction. Puis quand elle leva la tête elle remarqua que son grand frère la fixait.

_Merde ! c'était trop beau pour durer. Maintenant il va lancer la conversation et va essayer de me soutirer des infos de manière subtile._

Mais Jim n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui sourire sadiquement ce qui signifiait que la conversation aurai lieu mais plus tard et dans un endroit où ils ne pourrait pas être déranger. Elle remercia intérieurement de sa conduite et se dit qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de sale coup pendant un certain moment.

OoO

Quand le repas se termina il était près de 19 h 30. En regardant l'heur Ron s'excusa et quitta ses amis pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Dix minutes plus tard il était devant la porte de la salle de classe de DCFM. Il tapa à la porte pour signalait sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit quand il eut finit. Il entra dans la classe. Il n'y vit personne mais par contre il y avait une lettre posait sur le bureau professoral. Il s'avança et prit la lettre dans ses mains pour voir qui était le destinataire. Il fut surpris quand il s'aperçut que le lettre lui était adressé. Il l'a décacheta et la lut.

_Retrouvez moi à mes appartements, pour prendre le dessert en ma compagnie. Le mot de passe est fleur bleue. Chercher le tableau représentant un près de bleuet avec en son centre un grand chêne. Le tableau se trouve au cinquième étage._

_Affectueusement Anna._

"_affectueusement_"… Ron avait le visage rouge. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et ressortit de la salle de classe. Il se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs pour trouver le fameux tableau. Cinq minutes plus tard il se tenait devant le tableau. Il donna le mot de passe, le tableau pivota et il put entrer. Après avoir passer le tableau il se retrouva dans un magnifique appartement. Les murs étaient tapissés de penderie et tapisserie dans les tons mauves. Il était sûrement arrivé dans le salon à voir la table dressée, ainsi que le fauteil et la banquette qui étaient un peu plus loin. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui alors qu'il était entrain de détaillé la pièce dans laquelle il était ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers l'origine du bruit et il crut qu'il allait tombé à la renverse devant la vue qu'il avait. Anna était dans une robe moulante de satin noir qui lui collait au corps en moulant au mieux ses formes parfaites. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon qui découvrait une nuque gracieuse et légèrement laiteuse. Ron ne se rendit pas compte que sa prof s'avançait vers lui, trop obnubilait à la contemplait. Il revînt à lui quand elle s'adressa à lui.

Bonsoir Ronald. Fit-elle avec une voix charnelle et pleine de sensualité.

Bon… bon… bonsoir professeur. Bégaya Ron dont les joues commençait à devenir roses.

Appelez moi Anna, Ronald. Continua-t-elle avec la même voix.

Bien pro… Anna. Dit-il après avoir déglutit difficilement.

Mets-toi à l'aise Ron ! Tu permet que je t'appelles Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

O… Oui !

Ron retira la robe noire qu'il portait, et la plia. Il l'a déposa su le fauteil puis il s'installa sur la banquette attendant la suite.

_Dommage il ne porte pas de vêtements moulants… c'est pas grave, je vais les lui retirer de toute façon._ Un fin sourire naquis sur ses lèvres en regardant l'adolescent qui venait de s'installer sur sa banquette. Ron passe à table j'apporte le dessert.

Anna alla à la cuisine puis revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec deux coupes pleine de salade de fruit. Elle en posa une devant Ron et une à sa place, juste en face de lui où elle prit place. Ils commencèrent à manger ensemble jusqu'à ce que Ron déclare

Je ne sais pas si c'est vous qui avait préparé ça mais en tout cas c'est vraiment très bon ! c'est excellent !

Je suis ravis que ça te plaise.

Ils finirent de manger sans bruit. Quand ils eurent finit Ron demanda

Anna j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Parce que je serais fort étonnais si c'est juste pour partagé la fin du repas avec vous que je suis venu ici.

_Moins stupide qu'il n'y parais ! Va pas falloir l'effrayer l'animal !_ Tu n'en a pas une petite idée ? dit-elle en se penchant sur la table pour rapproché son visage du sien et en offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté.

Pas la moindre. Fit Ron en ayant le visage virant au rouge en remarquant la vue qu'il avait.

Laisse moi te montrer dans ce cas. Fit Anna en se levant et en contournant la table pour se retrouvait devant Ron à quelques centimètres de celui ci.

Ron se demandait ce que voulait dire Anna. Anna se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle tendit sa main vers sa joue et la caressa. Puis elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains. Elle pouvait voir à la lueur qui transparaissait dans les yeux de l'étudiant qu'il était légèrement paniqué et affolé. Puis lentement elle pencha son visage vers le sien et vînt effleuré ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle poussa le baiser un peu plus loin en appuyant ses lèvres contres les siennes, puis elle les lui lécha avec sa langue pour lui faire approfondir le baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes il ouvrit plus grand sa bouche et répondit à la jeune femme qui était entrain de l'embrassé. Toujours en s'embrassant la jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour du coup du rouquin, et s'était assis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Alors qu'il était entrain de s'embrassé les bras de la jeune femme passèrent sous les vêtements du rouquin et commença à lui caressait le dos. Puis elle ramena ses mains sur le torse du préfet.

_Il est bien musclé… Mais moins que mon demi-frère. Hmm… comme je les aimes…_

Elle prit le pull de Ronald rompit le baiser et fit passer le pull du jeune par dessus lui. Puis elle l'enlaça et reprit fougueusement possession de ses lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant son pull atterrir par terre après avoir renversé un verre qui éclata par terre que Ron émergea légèrement de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

_ Putain… Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?! Pas que ça me déplaise mais je pressens que je vais être dans de sals draps si ça continue comme s'est partit… Il faut absolument que j'arrête… !_

Dans un effort surhumain il rompit le baiser et réussi a enlevé les mains de Anna de sous sa robe. Il put voir dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension et de l'incrédulité. Puis sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une il enchaîna

Désolé mais je crois que ce qu'on fait n'est pas bien et de toute façon j'ai rendez-vous !

Mais…

Ron la prit par la taille et l'enleva de ses genoux. Il se redressa et ramassa son pull et enfila dans la foulée, avant de sortir à toute vitesse de l'appartement de son professeur.

_Merde… faudra être moins directe la prochaine fois et peut être utilisé mon charme… _pensa Anna en souriant sadiquement.

OoO

Ron arriva 10 minutes plus tard dans la salle où il retrouva Jim et Harry.

Ca va Ron ? demanda Harry en voyant l'air perdu de son ami.

Oui, oui… marmonna Ron.

Qu'est-ce que t'as traficoter avec ma demi-sœur ? demanda Jim en ayant un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais… euh… c'est à dire que…

Elle t'as embrassée ? demanda Jim redoutant le pire.

Oui. Fit Ron d'une petite voix en regardant ses chaussures.

Et ?

Et ça s'est arrêté là ! J'ai arrêté et je suis parti !

Fait gaffe parce qu'elle va sûrement retenter sa chance et cette fois ci tu aura plus de mal à t'arrêter à temps. Prévînt Jim sérieusement.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle est à moitié Vélane.

Jim et Harry entendirent Ron déglutire avec difficulté, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Pourquoi tu nous à demander de venir ici ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet prenant en pitié son meilleur ami.

Pour s'entraîner en vu du tournoi… et pour vous entraîner au combat à l'arme blanche.

Pourquoi le combat à l'arme blanche ? demanda Ron intrigué.

Parce que si jamais on vous prive de votre baguette que vous puissiez quand même vous battre contre Voldemort et ses sbires… Et sûrement ses futures légions de morts-vivants…

Des morts-vivants ? demanda Ron visiblement dégoûté par l'image dont il se faisait de ses êtres des ténèbres.

Oui… cet enfoiré à réussi à se procurer par je sais quel moyen le "Talisman de Myrkul" !

Et y sert à quoi ce talisman frangin ?

Il permet de contrôler les créatures des plans inférieurs morts-vivants cadavériques, spectraux, esprits, inféris, gargouilles, démons, etc., j'en passe et des meilleurs !

A quoi peuvent ressembler ces horreurs ? demanda Ron pas rassuré.

Des squelettes animés, des liches, des momies, des spectres, des gargouilles,… bref rien de très appétissant si tu veux mon avis. Expliqua Jim légèrement abattu. Donc… reprit Jim, c'est dans cet optique que je vais vous entraîner pour combattre ces horreurs !

Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard en biais, révélant silencieusement qu'ils ne croyaient que moyennement à tout ce que venait de dire leur ami et frère de cœur.

Bien commençons ! s'exclama Jim en faisant apparaître des râteliers remplis d'armes de toutes sortes allant du poignard, à la hache à deux mains.

OoO

Loin, très loin de Poudlard et à l'écart du monde des humains, dans une vaste salle où apparaissait une table en forme d'étoile à cinq branches avec à chacun de ses sommets un siège finement ouvragé avec en haut de chaque dossier une tête de mort en ivoire avec les cavités orbitales de chacune en diamant noir. Les têtes de mort étaient transcrites en bas-relief sur une étoiles à cinq branche renversée encerclée d'arabesques. Quatre des cinq sièges étaient occupés par des silhouettes encapuchonnées, ne laissant ainsi aucunement présagé de qui ou quoi pouvait se trouver dessous. Devant chaque silhouette se trouvait un symbole étant l'emblème de chacun des cinq clans qui composaient ce peuple. Les quatre personnes étaient habillées de la même manière. Ils portaient tous de lourds manteaux noirs à cols hauts, qui leurs arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du nez, ainsi que d'épaisses et larges capuches qui leurs tombaient devant les yeux. Quand ils se regardaient et s'observaient ils ne pouvaient voir qu'une partie du nez, préservant ainsi l'anonymat des différents chefs de clans. Les quatre silhouettes avaient les mains croisées sous leurs mentons attendant le cinquième membre de cette réunion.

Alors que certains commençaient à s'exaspérer, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître une silhouette assez grande portant les mêmes habits que les quatre autres déjà assis. La silhouette s'avança d'une démarche assurée jusqu'à la place qui lui était réservée. Elle s'installa puis déclara une voix forte :

La réunion de la Confrérie Démoniaque est ouverte ! Qu'elles sont les nouvelles maître vampire ?

Tout se passe bien nous n'avons pas de problèmes majeurs nécessitant l'intervention des démons…

Bien… Maître drow ?

Tout comme mon confrère tout se passe bien

Il en est de même pour mon peuple.

Dans ce cas c'est parfait… Bien nous allons donc…

Une personne encapuchonnée apparu dans un nuage de fumée à côté d'un des chefs de clans. Elle lui murmura pendant quelques instants qui parurent très longs pour le reste des chefs de clans, mais qui ne durèrent au maximum qu'une trentaine de secondes, puis disparut de la même manière qu'elle était apparue. Le chef a qui la personne s'était adressé joignit ses mains sous son menton et s'adressa aux quatre autres chefs.

Seigneurs il semblerait que le "Talisman" est était retrouvait récemment… commença le seigneur.

C'est vrai ?!

Où est-il ?

Nous devons le récupérer par tous les moyens !!

Qui s'en chargera ?!

Silence !! ordonna la silhouette d'une voix froide qui eut pour effet de couper court à toutes les questions. Comme je viens de le dire il vient d'être retrouvait récemment… néanmoins il est désormais détenu par une personne du nom de Voldemort. D'après mes informations ce Voldemort serait un sorcier noir… Nous pourrions peut être le recruter pour nous permettre d'atteindre notre objectif.

Comment pourrions-nous le faire adhérer de son plein grès à notre communauté ?

Les humains dans son genre sont tous les mêmes… Ils recherche le pouvoir pour tout contrôler et prendre le pouvoir pour en faire ce que bon leur semble. Il suffirait de lui donner l'appuis dont il aurait besoin pour réaliser ses plans et en échange nous prendrions possession du "Talisman".

Jusqu'où devrait aller cette coopération ?

Ne serait-il pas plus simple de le forcer à nous le remettre ?

Je tiendrais à vous rappeler que s'il s'avérait qu'il connaissait l'incantation nous aurions du mal à ne pas nous faire contrôler…

C'est vrai que ce point ci est assez ennuyant… N'existe-t-il pas un moyen de nous protéger, nous et nos clan de sa potentielle emprise ?

Cela devrait être possible si nous procédons à un rituel en prêtons fidélité éternelle à notre dieu ainsi qu'à son représentant. Fit pensivement un des cinq chefs.

Mais s'il s'avérait que se soit lui qui était choisit…

Impossible ! Car tous les représentant furent un des membres des cinq clans ! Donc sur ce point de vue nous n'avons rien à craindre.

Quand pourrions nous commencer le rituel ?

A la prochaine pleine lune… c'est à dire dans une quinzaine de jours approximativement.

c'est entendu !

La même personne qui était venue il y a plusieurs minutes réapparue s'adressa à la même personne puis disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Chers seigneurs nous venons de retrouver le dernier descendant encore en vie de notre seigneur et maître à tous.

Impossible… dit un des seigneur sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

Si c'est exacte, c'est un événement à fêter. Dit un autre enthousiaste.

Absolument !

Qui est-il ?

Il semblerait que ce soit un sorcier. Selon mes informations Il serait âgé de seize ans et étudierez la magie dans une école située en Angleterre appelée Poudlard. Il s'appellerait Jim Heartless.

Ce n'est pas dans cette école que le général White doit se rendre pour disputer le tournoi de magie ?

C'est cela même.

Quand est-il pour la passation ?

Elle se déroulera dans six jour… jour de la mort physique de notre seigneur et maître.

Que devons nous faire ?

Nous devons le récupérer le plus tôt possible… Si possible sans faire de victime pour éviter d'ébruiter notre présence dans cette affaire.

Qui devra l'accompagnait ?

C'est votre fille qui a été choisi n'est-ce pas ?

Exacte ! Le général White devra le convaincre de la faire sienne, pour pouvoir le mettre de notre côté.

Bien… La séance est levée ! A ces mots les cinq chefs se levèrent et disparurent dans leurs appartements respectifs. _Ces prochaines semaines risques d'être intéressantes… Oui je sens que nous allons biens nous amuser…_

OoO

Bien se sera tout pour ce soir ! vous avez gagnez le droit d'aller vous coucher ! fit le demi-démon avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

Jim les regardait en souriant. Harry et Ron ressemblaient désormais plus à deux loques humaines plutôt qu'à deux sorciers en plein entraînement. Ron était étalé de tout son long sur le ventre, respirant difficilement, et Harry lui était sur le dos étalé en forme de croix et respirant lui aussi difficilement. Après avoir retrouvé leurs souffles les deux amis se relevèrent tant bien que mal et prirent péniblement la direction de leur dortoir. Jim rangea le désordre qu'ils avaient causés et fit disparaître les râteliers. Il sortit de la salle de classe et prit comme son frangin et Ron la direction du dortoir. Il marchait lentement appréciant la fraîcheur des couloirs la nuit.

OoO

Jim continuait d'avançait en prenant son temps, quand il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse, un bruit d'étoffe se fit entendre. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers la direction du bruit et attendit. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus perçant, signe que la personne se rapprochait. Quelques secondes plus tard une personne encapuchonnée apparue devant lui. La personne faisait sensiblement la même taille que lui. Elle portait une longue cape surmontait d'une large capuche couvrant entièrement son visage. La silhouette releva la tête découvrant une paire d'yeux rouges comme le sang. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres révélant deux canines légèrement plus longues que la normale.

_Un démon… mais que fait un démon à l'intérieur d Poudlard ??? _Qui es-tu ? demanda Jim d'une voix froide en se mettant dans une position d'attaque.

Ton avenir… oui se sera intéressant de t'observait mon cher Dante. Dit la personne d'une voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? demanda Jim en révélant ses yeux de son deuxième côté.

Je vois que tu maîtrise ta transformation… ça n'en sera que plus intéressant ! A la prochaine. Fit la personne en s'effaçant, puis en disparaissent.

Jim ferma les yeux, puis quand il les rouvrit leurs couleurs habituelles avaient reprit leurs places respectives.

…

Une voix lointaine se fit entendre…

OoO

Alors tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps ? demanda d'une voix exaspérée le portrait de la grosse Dame.

Pardon ? demanda Jim en se secouant pour reprendre ses esprits.

Ca fait bien dix minutes que tu reste dehors sans faire aucun geste !

Mais y avait cette personne qui…

Y'a personne à part toi ici ! s'exclama la grosse Dame en le regardant suspicieusement. Alors que fais-tu ?

Je… je rentre. Dit Jim déboussolé avant de donner le mot de passe et d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il prit la direction de son dortoir, et se coucha dans son lit totalement habillé en se massant légèrement les tempes.

_Allons bon après les hallucinations j'ai droit à une migraine… Phhh… génial… … Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?? _


	10. 9: Migraine et Audition

_**Chapitre 9 : Migraine et audition.**_

Le lendemain matin Jim fut réveillé par un Night joyeux et farceur qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux pour réveiller son maître que de lui sauter sur le ventre après avoir réussi à monté sur le haut du lit. Après s'être fait réveiller d'une manière _douce_ Jim se leva en ronchonnant contre les félins stupides avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Sous l'eau il repensait à ce qu'il lui était la veille.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?…_

Jim descendit manger après s'être habillé. Quand il arriva dans la grande Salle toujours plonger dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas qu'une discussion animée avait lieux ayant pour objet le rendez-vous de Ron.

Au fait c'était comment le dessert ? demanda Julia à Ron avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

_Misère mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien put faire pour mérité çà ? Si je mens elles vont s'en apercevoir… Bon essayons toujours…_ Euh pas terrible. Répondit Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

Ma sœur n'est pas douée au pieux ?

Mais qui te dit que j'ai couché avec ta sœur ? paniqua Ron en voyant clairement que la situation lui échappé.

Peut-être le regard lubrique et gourmand qu'elle avait quand elle t'a invité ? proposa Julia avec un sourire mauvais accroché au lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense frangin ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jim.

…

Jim ? Jim ? JIM !!!!!!!!

OoO

Bonjour. Fit une voix que Jim eut du mal à identifier.

Jim regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où provenait cette voix. Un léger mouvement lui fit tourner la tête sur sa gauche où se trouvait Gabrielle pour voir la même silhouette encapuchonnée que la veille se tenant derrière Gabrielle.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jim d'une voix glaciale où perçait quand même un certain stress.

Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit non ? Je suis ton avenir !!

Mon avenir ? Mais quel avenir ?

Tu le sauras le moment venus… et eux aussi. Dit la silhouette en désignant d'un geste circulaire de la main l'ensemble de la grande Salle comme figé dans le temps.

Comment çà ?

Ne sois pas presser. Dit le démon. Puis il porta son attention sur Gabrielle juste devant lui. Elle est plutôt mignonne… dit le démon alors qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres dévoilant ses canines. Je me demande comment elle réagira quand elle sera au courant…

_Jim ?_

Quelqu'un t'appelle visiblement !

_Jim ?_

A une prochaine fois peut-être. Dit le démon en disparaissant.

_JIM !_

OoO

Sous le hurlement de sa demi-sœur Jim se crispa et écrasa le verre qu'il tenait dans la main, qui se brisa sous la pression exercé.

Quoi ? fit-il apeuré.

T'était dans la lune frangin… remarqua Julia je voulais juste te demander ce que tu pensais de l'invitation de ma sœur hier soir.

Je m'en fous elle fait ce qu'elle veut, c'est pas mon problème !… Ah… ! Aïe !!

Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Rien j'ai juste eut un peu mal à la tête… c'est rien… répondit rapidement Jim.

T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? questionna sa sœur en lui mettant la main sur le front pour voir comment il allait. Mais… t'es brûlant !! s'exclama-t-elle.

Julia ça va, je vais bien. Fit Jim en écartant sa main de son visage. Ca passera…

Tu es sûr que…

Oui, ne tant fait pas.

Comme tu veux tête de mule… mais je serais quand même plus rassurait si tu allais voir l'infirmière.

JAMAIS !!

J'adore te faire enrager ! s'exclama sa sœur en lui souriant.

Ahaaaaaaaaaaa…………………… soupira Jim en se prenant la tête dans les mains. " Comment ça se fait qu'à chaque fois que je le rencontre après qu'il soit parti j'ai un horrible mal de crâne ? "

OoO

Dans un endroit oublié de toute civilisation aussi bien sorcière que moldue une cité se dresser dans les cieux. Pour ceux qui pouvait la voir elle flotter dans les cieux, au sens propre du terme. Cette cité n'avait pas d'endroit particulier car elle pouvait avancer dans les cieux et parcourir l'ensemble de la terre comme bon lui semblait. Cette cité abritait un peuple considérait comme légendaire ou disparue depuis longtemps.

Ce peuple malgré les guerres incessantes qu'il avaient livré évolué toujours et avaient réussit à allier plus ou moins la technologie moldue et leurs pouvoirs. Pour ceux pouvant apercevoir la cité, ils pouvait remarquer l'architecture recherchée des lieux mais aussi l'immense châteaux au milieu de cette _ ville volante_. Dans une des pièces du château une réunion se tenait entre les plus grands dirigeants d'une alliance secrète mis en place depuis plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années. Cette alliance avait été conclue entre les différentes races de celle ci pour contrer la Confrérie Démoniaque.

Bienvenue à tous ! Cela faisait plusieurs années que nous n'avions pas eut à nous réunir au grand complet. C'est une session extraordinaire car j'ai apprit par des informateurs encore "EN-BAS" qu'il y aurait un descendant directe du Roi des Démons encore en vie…

QUOI !!!!!!! fit l'ensemble des membres du conseil sous le choc de cette révélation.

Bien qu'il soit un descendant directe il n'a paraît-il pas encore reçu son héritage…

Supprimons le de suite dans ce cas là pendant qu'il est encore temps ! clama haut et fort un des membres du conseil en se levant de sa chaise.

Xylunis veuillez vous asseoir immédiatement. Je pense comme vous mais nos lois interdisent de tuer tout être n'ayant pas reçu son héritage total. Pour le supprimer nous devrons le faire juste après la passation, juste avant que des membres de la Confrérie ne le récupère… Ca va être très serré ! Pour cela nous enverrons nos meilleurs Anges pour ce travail…

Veuillez m'excuser fit le dénommé Xylunis en s'asseyant. Pouvons nous savoir qui est-ce et pouvons nous le voir ?

Oui ! Apportez moi la Sphère de Vision !

Quelques minutes plus tard une énorme sphère d'environs une cinquantaine de centimètre de diamètre trôné au milieu de la table autour de laquelle se déroulait la réunion. Les cinq chefs représentants les différents clans regardait avec attention la boule faite d'un liquide argenté qui ne cessez de tournoyer lentement maintenant ainsi une sphère parfaite.

Le gardien de la Sphère de Vision s'approcha de la sphère et marmonna une litanie que seul les gardiens connaissaient, préservant l'utilisation de la Sphère. Une fois qu'il eut finit une images commença à apparaître à la surface du globe.

Un groupe d'adolescents commençait à apparaître au travers de la Sphère de Vision. Il était composé de 6 personnes dont 3 filles et 3 garçons. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même manière. Ils portaient tous une robe noire dont l'ourlet leurs tombait aux chevilles. Sur leurs robes étaient cousus leur insigne représentant tous le même dessin à savoir un lion cabré sur un fond rouge et or. On voyait le groupe marchait en ayant une discussion visiblement animée.

Les 5 chefs de la réunion observaient attentivement le groupe.

Lequel est-ce ? demanda une voix féminine.

C'est selon mes informations un des 3 garçons que vous pouvez apercevoir. C'est dommage que la Sphère de Vision ne nous offre pas la possibilité de révélé les auras des personnes que nous regardons.

Au même moment sur la Sphère de Vision l'adolescent possédant des cheveux blancs en catogan se prit la tête entre les mains durant quelques instants puis respirer fort pour reprendre son souffle et effacer la douleur.

OoO

Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? demanda le demi-démon.

Métamorphose ! annonça avec entrain la préfète.

Génial fit le demi-démon dépité. Aïïïïïïïïïïïïeeeeeeeeee ! fit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

OoO

Bonjour !

Encore toi ! fit Jim énervé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?!!

T'offrir ton héritage !

Puis sans prévenir le démon se lança sur Jim Poing en arrière près à le frapper. Quand l'adolescent réalisa qu'il était en retard et qu'il ne pourrait pas contrer le coup il se prépara à recevoir une vive douleur quand…

OoO

Jim ! Jim ! Ca va ?!!

J'ai mal à la tête… _" C'est tous les jours et ça fait de plus en plus mal après chaque nouvelle rencontre… Pourquoi il m'a attaqué ?"_

Tu devrais aller à l'infièrmerie !

Non c'est bon on y va. Fit le demi-démon en se massant les tempes.

OoO

Visiblement la passation de l'héritage semble avoir commencé. Remarqua le chef de la réunion.

C'est dommage que ce soit un si beau garçon qui soit l'héritier de notre pire ennemi. Déclara la voix féminine de la réunion.

QUOI !! fit Xylunis outré et choqué. Mais vous êtes dingues ! Vous êtes entrain de dire que vous trouvait attirant un démon !

Je le trouve mignon, bien sûr. Et de toute façon je fréquente qui je veux je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre ! dit d'une voix polaire la femme elfe.

Et puis à le voir comme ça on a du mal à penser qu'un jour il devienne un tueur sanguinaire sans le moindre sentiments. Il ne ferait sans doute pas de mal à une mouche alors de là à tuer, vous m'excuserez mais je trouve cette idée grotesque !

Taisez-vous ! Et regarder ! ordonna d'une voix forte le chef de la réunion.

Tous fixèrent l'écran où ils purent voir l'héritier levait la tête et regarder dans leur direction sans pour autant les voir. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement dévoilant des yeux noir avec cinq pupilles blanches disposaient en pintagramme renversé entourant la principale d'une couleur rouge dilatée à son maximum. Il les observa quelques instants et tendis la main vers les membres du Conseil et la referma dans le vide. Il l'a ramena à lui et l'ouvrit devant ses yeux découvrant une main vide. Il leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers eux puis ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs originales. Il détourna le tête et reprit son chemin.

Visiblement il peut sentir les présences…. Il savait que quelqu'un l'observait et c'est pour cela qu'il a agit de cette manière. Il est dangereux… très dangereux. Décréta le chef de la réunion d'une voix calme et posée.

Que devons-nous faire alors ?

Attendre… c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment.

OoO

Dans un grand manoir au fin fond de l'Ecosse, une réunion secrète se tenait. Plusieurs dizaines de mangemorts étaient réunis. Voldemort apparu et prit place sur son trône d'ossements humains, puis ondulent avec grâce son serpent vînt prendre place à ses côtés.

Vos rapports. Lucius !

Le mangemort s'avança puis s'agenouilla.

J'ai entendu dire par des informateurs que Fudge aurait engagé pour une forte somme un assassin professionnel dans le but de récupéré le "Talisman"… J'ai aussi apprit par mon fils une nouvelle qui pourrait vous intéressez maître.

Et qu'est-ce ? demanda le Lord Noir d'une voix glaciale et un brin impatiente.

Il semblerait que Heartless est survécu et soit à Poudlard.

Intéressant… Tu as bien travaillé. La réunion est finit ! Sortez !

Une fois tous ses fidèles partis, le Lord Noir sortit de sa robe le Talisman et le regarda intensément.

Peut-être que je pourrais arriver à le contrôler ?

Nous vous en empêcherons ! fit une voix sortant des ténèbres.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda d'une voix haineuse Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.

OoO

Allez debout la marmotte, faut te lever et te dépêcher.

Laisse moi dormir encore 5 minutes !

Soit tu te lève maintenant soit… fit Harry menaçant.

ZZZZzzzzzzz… RoooooOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN… PCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… RoooooOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN……

Harry et Ron conjurèrent chacun un seau d'eau glacée et se mirent en position pour asperger leur colocataire.

A 3 ! 1… 2… 3 !

SPLASH !!

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Après avoir entendu le hurlement poussé par les garçons Hermione, Gabrielle, Julia, Lavande et Parvati se précipitèrent dans la chambre des garçons pour voir ce qui avait put causer ce cri. Quand elle ouvrirent la porte de leur dortoir elle purent voir Harry Ron et Jim avec en tout et pour tout un caleçon chacun, avec Harry et Ron ( qui leur tourné le dos ) trempé de la tête aux pieds et grelottant de froid devant un Jim riant comme un possédé dans son lit et riant tellement qu'il finit par en tomber au bas de son lit, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? demanda Lavande sans quitter des yeux les deux magnifiques paires de fesses (outrageusement moulées par les vêtements et l'eau) de ses camarades.

Eh bien… commença Dean qui lui aussi avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire. Harry et Ron ont voulu lever Jim et ont conjuré des seaux d'eau glacée, mais quand ils lui ont balancé la flotte dessus, elle a frappé un mur invisible et leur est revenu dessus… PhhHHH… OUAAAAAHAHAHAHA !!!

Ca faisait un moment que je voulais faire cette blague, mais je pensais pas que ça arriverai si vite ! s'exclama Jim entre deux éclats de rire s'accrochant à son lit pour ne pas retomber par terre une nouvelle fois. Vous devriez voir vos têtes c'est trop drôle ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et décidèrent par ce simple regard ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils s'avancèrent vers leur ami et frère de cœur et l'attrapèrent. Harry saisit les bras et Ron les jambes et le transportèrent dans la salle de bain.

Non, non non non non … PAS CA !!!

PLOUF !!!!

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!! PUTAIN C'EST FROID !! hurla Jim

Harry et Ron ressortirent de la salle d'eau content de leur coup et mort de rire. Ils furent bientôt suivit par Jim ruisselant d'eau en simple boxer. Il s'aperçut alors que les filles étaient présente dans la chambre.

Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-il en les observant.

Euh… firent la plupart des filles avec une jolie couleur pivoine sur les joues en l'observant ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder.

Ben Harry et Ron avait crié alors ont a accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ont vous à trouvé comme çà. Fit Gabrielle pour sauver la situation.

A ce moment là Jim s'aperçu dans quelle tenue il se trouvait. Cette constatation lui fit piquer un fard monumental.

MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS FINIT DE VOUS RINCER L'ŒIL !!!!!!! SORTEZ D'ICI !! hurla Jim qui s'était entre temps drapé le tour des hanches dans sa couette.

Toutes les filles commencèrent à sortirent quand Jim se tourna vers son lit pour sortirent de nouvelles affaires. Quand il se tourna Lavande et Parvati purent remarquer tout comme Giny qu'il portait un tatouages dans le dos. Mais ne purent malheureusement bien le voir vu que Dean et Seamus les pressés dehors.

Un quart d'heur plus tard tout le monde se retrouvait à table dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner avant de partir pour le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

Ah… Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! fit Parvati heureuse.

Pourquoi ? demanda Katie qui venait d'arriver.

Parce que c'est aujourd'hui que se déroulera la sélection du nouveau guitariste du groupe des Bizarr Sister's, et cela pourra être une fille ou un garçon, c'est une grande première ! s'exclama Parvati heureuse. Avec un peu de chance se sera un beau mec et avec beaucoup de chance ce sera notre troubadour préféré.

Faudrait qu'il soit vraiment doué parce que je pense que leur manageur privilégiera les guitaristes filles. Dit Katie.

C'est vrai que t'as pas tord sur ce point là ! lança Lavande.

OoO

"_C'est deux derniers jours c'est vraiment devenu de pire en pire, c'était atroce… A chaque fois que je le rencontre j'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête et les affrontements se font de plus en plus violents à chaque nouvelle rencontre… J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à me tuer… Mais pourquoi ?"_

**Flash Back :**

_**Jeudi.**_

Le cours de métamorphose venait de débuter depuis 10 minutes quand tout devînt noir autour de Jim. Puis l'environnement s'éclaira de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître la classe qui ne bougeait plus un muscle avec seulement le démon qui se tenait derrière McGonagall.

T'es revenu ?! lâcha Jim immédiatement en dévoilant ses yeux de démon sans pour autant bouger de sa chaise

Pourquoi tu ne bouge pas ? demanda le démon intriguait par son comportement.

Bien que tu sois dans mon esprit, si je fais un mouvement ici je le reproduirait en toute logique dans la réalité.

Désolé mais ta théorie est fausse, le seul mouvement que tu es entrain de faire dans la réalité est de te prendre la tête entre les mains pour ne pas hurler de douleur face au mal de crâne que tu es entrain de supporter… Ah il semblerait que e temps soit écoulé je reviendrait demain et les autres jours jusqu'au jour de ma mort physique…

C'est à dire ?

Le 8 ! termina le démon en s'effaçant comme une brume qui disparaît.

Ta transformation à commencer, je me demande à quoi tu ressemblera à la fin. Fit la voix du démon en résonnant dans sa tête.

OoO

Heartless ! cria à son oreille d'une voix stridente le professeur de métamorphose.

Moins fort… s'il vous plaît professeur… j'ai horriblement mal à la tête et j'ai… Jim sentit un picotement dans sa mâchoire et plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche avec une expression de terreur dans les yeux. Cette peur s'accentua quand il sentit couler entre ses doigts son sang.

Quand McGonagall remarqua plusieurs filet de sangs coulaient entre les doigts de son élève, elle se pencha pour lui retirer la main de la bouche et pour voir ce qui avait provoquer se saignement. Quand elle découvrit ses canines se fut à son tour d'être terrorisée.

Allez à l'infièrmerie immédiatement. Fit-elle d'une voix blanche ce qui surprit la classe qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir leur professeur avoir peur à ce point, ni d'être aussi pâle. Night, Potter accompagné le.

Les trois élève se levèrent rapidement et sortirent de la classe au pas de course. Une fois dehors Harry se tourna vers son frère.

Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Pour toute réponse Jim écarta sa main dévoilant de ce faîte sa dentition quelque peu changée.

Tu te contrôle pas d'habitude ? demanda Gabrielle septique de ce qu'il arrivait à son petit ami. Et puis t'a jamais saigner jusqu'à maintenant.

Justement il est là le problème.

**Fin Flash Back.**

"_ Et pourquoi je subi des transformations sans avoir la possibilité de les contrôlées… j'arrive pas à comprendre…"_

**Flash Back :**

_**Vendredi.**_

Les élèves attendaient patiemment pour le cour de potion, depuis 10 minutes quand Rogue arriva dans un tourbillon de cape.

Entrez ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide.

Quand tous les élèves furent rentrés, et assis à leurs places respectives, Rogue prit la parole tout en inscrivant d'un coup de baguette les instructions pour la potion du jour.

Aujourd'hui comme vous allez faire une potion très compliquée et que je veux absolument en obtenir à la fin du cour je vais donc modifier les groupes pour ce travail. Alors Heartless vous serez désormais avec Malfoy, Parkinson avec…

Rogue continua ainsi de reformer les groupes pour sa future potion.

"_Mais quel enfoiré ce type… je vais commettre un meurtre si ça continue comme çà… Oui… un bon petit meurtre…" _pensaJim en fixant intensément le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Puis comme la veille, tout devînt noir autour de lui, puis se ré-éclairci dans les quelques instants qui suivirent, l'apparition des ténèbres. En remarquant le contraste de lumière qui s'était effectuait, il fit sortir automatiquement son aura démoniaque, sans lever la tête du couteau qu'il tenait dans les mains. Puis il fit passer sa main droite sous son bras gauche et jeta brusquement derrière lui le couteau qu'il tenait dans la main. Le couteau se dirigea vers la tête du démon qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui se serait fait trancher la tête s'il n'avait pas bouger, au dernier moment.

Tu t'améliores on dirait… remarqua le démon. Si je ne mettait pas déplacer, j'aurais perdu la tête.

Jim se retourna et fit sortir son aura démoniaque, de couleur noire, qui semblait coulait sur lui comme de l'eau en agitation, formant des flux complexes. Jim releva la tête dévoilant un sourire carnassier et ses yeux uniques. Il fit couler et converser de l'énergie magique vers ses mains où ses ongles s'allongèrent légèrement en forme de griffes. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et avaient prit une teinte rouge sang, ils luis arrivaient désormais au bas des reins, et semblaient flottaient dans les airs muent par un vent invisible provenant du sol.

Tu me surprends en te montrant jusqu'à ce stade de transformation… Cà n'en sera que plus intéressant. Dit-il en se précipitant sur lui avec la ferme intention de lui décrocher un coup de poing magistrale dans la mâchoire.

Jim se déplaça légèrement, évitant ainsi le coup et agrippa le poing avec sa main gauche. Il riposta avec un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui fut si violent qu'il propulsa le démon plusieurs mètres en arrière, le faisant atterrir sur le dos.

Le démon se releva et passa son pouce droit sur le bord de ses lèvres, puis le regarda apercevant de ce fait son sang d'une couleur violette foncée quasiment noire. Il l'effaça en frottant son pouce avec son index. Il releva la tête et fixa le demi-démon en face de lui.

Tu feras un parfait héritier… Personne avant toi n'avait réussit à me blesser durant la passation. Dit-il en souriant et s'effaçant tel de la brume.

Puis tout redevînt noir et se ré-éclairci une nouvelle fois, sauf que cette fois Jim prit conscience de la douleur qui lui enserrait la tête comme un étau.

OoO

Tout le monde avait remarquer l'attitude de Jim, mais furent étonné de voir ses cheveux poussaient et se coloraient en rouge. En revanche Rogue commença à avoir peur quand il vit des sillons noirs commençaient à se former sur sa peau et sur ses habits. Puis les sillons disparurent pour le soulagement de Rogue se rappelant que trop bien ce qu'avait été l'attaque du ministère. Il avait de nouveau ressentit cette aura oppressante et cette soif de sang et de meurtre. En ressentant cette aura il s'était rappelé ce qu'avait été le carnage du ministère.

"_18… 18 mangemorts tués de sang froid…On aurait dit qu'il prenait plaisir à les voir mourir et à les estropiés… les têtes qui volaient… les bras arrachés… et tout ce sang… j'en ait vomit tout ce que j'avais put ingurgiter jusqu'à aller au ministère." _Pensa Rogue en mettant discrètement sa main à la poche qui contenait sa baguette en cas de besoin. _" Elle a disparue_…"

Heartless, allez à l'infièrmerie ! ordonna Rogue d'une voix qui se voulait froide et cassante comme à son habitude. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous teindre les cheveux en rouge pour montrer votre appartenance à Gryffondor.

Fin flash back 

"_Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 8, je me demande ce qu'il va m'arriver… Enfin on verra… C'et aujourd'hui les sélections et j'ai bien envie de jouer avec les Bizzar's Sisters…"_ pensa Jim avec entrain.

JIM !!!! hurla sa frangine à son oreille.

Sous la surprise Jim lâchât la tasse de thé qu'il avait à la main et la renversa sur lui.

Putain c'est chaud !!!!! Pas la peine de me hurler dans les oreilles de cette manière. Répliqua-t-il méchamment à sa sœur.

A quoi étais-tu entrain de penser pour ne pas réagir depuis 5 minutes que je t'appelle ?

Rien qui puisse te concerné ! répliqua Jim d'une voix tranchante passablement énervé, en se jetant un sort pour faire sécher ses vêtements.

Laisse moi deviner ? A je sais t'étais entrain de te remémorer une de tes folles nuit d'amours… dit Julia avec une voix pleine de sous entendus en regardant son frère avec un regard en coin.

Pour toute réponse Jim se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qu'elle fut la seule à entendre. Quand il reprit sa place Julia avait violemment rougit.

Tu… tu n'oserait pas !

Mets moi au défis pour le vérifier si tu es sûr de toi… dit Jim avec un sourire carnassier plaquer sur le visage. Bon mit à part ce petit interlude on y va ? demanda Jim.

Allons y ! dirent les Griffondors, en se levant d'un même geste.

Tout le groupe des gryffondors de sixième se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers les grandes portes où les élèves de toutes les maisons de sixième et septième année se rassemblaient pour partirent vers Près-au-lard. Après être passer devant Rusard, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les différentes diligences qui les amèneraient au village sorcier.

Dans une diligence où étaient montés Jim, Gabrielle, Lavande, Parvati et Katie.

Jim tu viendra avec moi faire les boutiques ? demanda Gabrielle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Désolé mais se sera sans moi. J'ai deux, trois truc à faire avant… Je te retrouverait au Trois Balais quand j'aurais finit.

C'est à dire ?

Mystère… dit Jim d'une voix suave, en embrassant sa copine sur le front, puis en descendant et en lui mordillant l'oreille, ce qui la fit gémir.

Dis Gabrielle tu voudrais pas nous le prêter pour une nuit ? demanda Parvati sérieusement en fixant Jim.

Non j'ai réussi à mettre le grappin dessus la première, je le garde. Répondit Gabrielle

Dommage ! Aïe ! Non, c'est bon je plaisantait ! dit Jim en se prenant une claque de Gabrielle derrière la tête.

Cette scène de ménage fit rire les trois autres filles de la diligence. Quelques minutes plus tard Jim s'endormit sur l'épaule de Gabrielle suite au manque d'heure de sommeil que lui occasionnaient ses rencontres intérieurs ainsi que le reste des rencontres qui ne se faisait pas pendant ses heures de sommeil et qui l'épuisait psychologiquement.

Il faudra que l'on vous parle de ce qui c'est passait en juin dernier au ministère. Fit Gabrielle très sérieusement pendant que son amant dormais à point fermé. Avec les autres nous avons décidé de vous en parlait aujourd'hui lors de la sortie. Le seul qui ne soit pas au courant c'est lui. Dit Gabrielle en désignant son petit ami.

Pourquoi ? demanda Lavande.

Parce qu'on pense qu'il aurait refusé. Répondit Gabrielle.

Alors vous allez le mettre devant le fait accomplit. Dit Katie.

Oui. J'espère que cela se passera bien pour lui. Dit Gabrielle en fixant Jim du regard.

Vous devraient être à 16h30 au Trois Balais si vous voulez prendre connaissance de ce qu'il s'y est passait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Gabrielle réveilla Jim et ils descendirent tous de la diligence. Ils se dirigèrent dans des directions différentes.

Jim parti donc seul. En chemin il ressorti l'article paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il marcha pendant environ dix minutes puis arriva vers une grande bâtisse où bon nombre de personnes étaient rassemblées.

_"Eh ben… j'espère qu'il ne viennent pas tous pour l'audition car sinon on en n'a jusqu'à demain…"_ pensa Jim.

Alors qu'il finissait sa pensée, les portes de la bâtisse s'ouvrirent sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'allure sévère.

Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir répondu présent à l'annonce que nous avons mis dans la Gazette. Nous allons vous faire passer pour les testes. Veuillez vous groupez ici s'il vous plaît. Dit-elle en désignant une place avec sa main.

Jim suivit le mouvement de foule et se groupa avec les autres attendant la suite.

Vous êtes 78. Nous allons commencer les testes immédiatement. Suivez moi !

Tout le monde suivit ce qui devait être l'impresario ou le manager. Après une poignée de secondes le groupe arriva devant le groupe si célèbre déclenchant une certaine hystérie chez la plus part des fans. Jim observait cette scène d'un œil torve, quand une fille l'aborda.

Ils sont pitoyables, non ?

Assez oui… J'arriverai jamais à comprendre pourquoi les personnes réagissent de cette manière face un groupe de musiciennes. Enfin il va falloir prendre son mal en patience pour pouvoir passer le teste. Dit Jim d'une voix résignée.

Faut croire… Kate Blue. Se présenta Kate en tendant sa main vers Jim.

Jim Heartless. Fit Jim en lui serrant la main, en souriant. Il l'a détailla quelques instants du regard.

Tu déshabille toujours les filles que tu croise de cette manière. Dit-elle en se collant à lui, le faisant rougir de leur promiscuité.

Non, c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, pourtant tu sembles avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi… je trouve çà bizarre.

C'est parce que je n'étudies pas à Poudlard beau gosse.

C'est flatteur ce que tu dis… mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Dit Jim en souriant.

Ils passèrent ainsi la matinée jusqu'à midi où on leur apporta un repas pour qu'ils puissent manger sur place. Puis vers 14h30 la manager

Revînt les voir.

S'il vous plaît !

Oui ? répondit Jim alors qu'on l'appelait.

Vous êtes là pour le teste ? demanda la manager.

Oui, bien sûr.

C'est à vous dans ce cas là.

Euh très bien j'arrive. Jim se retourna pour parler à Kate quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas là. "_Mais où elle passée ?"_

Jim se dirigea donc vers la pièce où se déroulait les auditions. Quand il entra, il se dirigea vers la guitare électrique qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Nous allons vous passer une musique du groupe et vous devrez trouver l'accompagnement à la guitare où en créer un qui s'accorde avec la musique. Puis quand cela sera finit vous nous jouerez une de vos compositions.

OoO

Le groupe de filles étaient derrière et observaient le nouvel arrivant qui allait tenter sa chance pour rentrer dans le groupe. Elle l'observèrent un moment puis commencèrent à parler de lui.

Il est plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux blanc et ses yeux verrons. Dit une des musiciennes à la chevelure bleue nuit.

C'est vrai que c'est assez spécial… mais faut bien avouer que ça lui donne un certain charme… Tien c'est le seul qui accorde la guitare avant de commencer à jouer.

Puis la musique commença à se mettre en route, suivit très bientôt par le nouveau à la guitare. Il arrivait à suivre le rythme avec un morceau qui s'accordait très bien avec le morceau qui était entrain de passer. Quand le morceau s'arrêta il joua la dernière note pour conclure. Les filles étaient comblées.

Génial !!!!!!! Il est tout simplement excellent !!!

Il joue super bien et est beau comme un dieu… Il a tout pour lui ce mec… suffirait qu'il soit célibataire et ce serait le garçon rêvait.

Je pense que c'est pas la peine de lui faire passer la deuxième épreuve, non ?

Tout à fait d'accord !

Alors les filles qui est pour qu'il intègre votre groupe ? demanda la manager avec un sourire plaquer aux lèvres.

MOI !!! hurlèrent toutes les filles du groupe d'une même voix.

Alors c'est d'accord !! fit la manager. Vous venez l'accueillir avec moi ?

Ouais !

Tout le groupe de musiciennes accompagné de leur manager sortirent de la salle d'écoute pour aller voir Jim qui était encore dans la salle et qui attendait la suite. Quand la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit Jim se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et fut surpris de voir la manager suivit du groupe.

Nous avons décider à l'unanimité que tu devrait intégrer le groupe bien que tu soit un garçon.

C'est vrai ? Je… je suis prit ?!

Exacte !

Euh… vous savez c'est pas que je refuse mais c'est quand même possible malgré le fait que je sois encore un étudiant de Poudlard ?

C'est vrai que ça pose quelques problème mais çà devrait pouvoir s'arranger ! lui dit la manager en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Le groupe et Jim firent connaissance durant une bonne heur, heur pendant laquelle ils purent décider des divers détails bien que Jim avait insister pour que le groupe et la manager rencontre le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il n'y est pas de mal entendus et pour qu'il puissent donner leurs accords. Une fois cela fait, Jim ressortit de la bâtisse heureux de sa journée, et prit la direction des Trois Balais, pour rejoindre le groupe vu qu'il était 15h45.

Il arriva au Trois Balais vers 16h. Quand il entra dans le bar il repéra de suite sa petite amie qui lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il l'a rejoigne avec les autres. Quand il arriva à leur table son frère lui passa une boisson qu'il avait commander pour lui. Et c'est seulement installé qu'il remarqua que tous les Gryffondors de son année étaient réunis autour de la table.

On doit parler. Dit Gabrielle d'une voix très sérieuse.


End file.
